La caminata
by Faighta
Summary: AU. Crossover con el origen?  Un extractor: individuos que se infiltran en la mente a través de los sueños para conseguir información, es forzado a tomar parte de un experimento donde explorará más allá de su subconsiente
1. De adentro hacia Afuera

Pues hola a toda esa gente hermosa que me lee.

Flor dorada está por terminar y estás vacaciones pretendo ponerme al día con los fics, pero deben saber, estoy trabajando en un manga, está en inglés, pero si de verdad quieren apoyar a esta wannabe artista por favor visítenle :D es amor entre chinos y rusos ¿qué más se puede pedir en esta vida? Jajajajaja . La dirección está en mi perfil.

No tienen idea la cantidad de textos que tengo tirados por mi pc. Este es otro, han de saber que, para entender propiamente este fic y porque soy la diosa del trolling, deben leer mis demás fics (bueno, no es una obligación pero todo tendría más sentido si es así).Este fic es lo que pasa cuando ves demasiado INCEPTION y juegas mucho ASASSINC CREED. Por lo que todo se conecta, uno con otro. Es complicado (y no me sorprendería que nadie en la humanidad quiera que continue esto jajajaj pero ya saben VOTEN VOTEN! )

blah blah beyblade no es mio yada yada.

Noda, te quiero, en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. <strong>  
><strong> De Adentro hacia afuera.<strong>

**_"¿estás despierto Stepka?"_**

Abrió sus ojos rojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿dónde estaba?; lo primero que visualizó fue un enorme jardín de un edificio blanco e impecable con ventanas semi abiertas y una estructura lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a una gran cantidad de personas, una cancha deportiva donde habían varias personas practicando en uniforme. Se miró a si mismo ¡el también llevaba ese uniforme!, buscando un respiro y un aire de cordura al entorno supuso que se encontraba en alguna escuela secundaria.

**_-"¿Stepka?"-_**alguien le hablaba a su lado, pero no tenía idea de quién era esa persona y mucho menos porque le llamaba "Stepka", su nombre era Kai. Kai Hiwatari ¡eso no lo había olvidado!

**_-"¿qué hay con esa cara, tonto?"-_**escuchó y una suave mano acariciaba ahora su mejilla y le obligaba a mirar al interlocutor: un hermoso joven asiático de ojos más azules que el océano algo rasgados por lo que le daban la apariencia de un gato, cabello largo y negro como la noche y atado en una cinta blanca, ligeros colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios que le sonreían cálidamente. Sentía que lo había visto antes pero no podía recordar donde, ni siquiera su nombre.

Simplemente le observo en silencio, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado y acostumbrado al suave roce, instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron un poco.

**_-"me ha gustado mucho como quedó…"-_** continuó hablándole, por lo que volvió enfocar su rostro hacia él –"**_no me había dado cuenta que nuestros nombres formaban S+S"- _**rió suavemente y beso sus labios con suavidad, ¡no sabía por qué no tuvo el valor para empujarle por tal atrevimiento!, para su cuerpo ese beso fue algo tan natural como respirar.

El asiático volvió la mirada al árbol que les daba cobijo, más específicamente al tronco y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo en una curiosidad increíble: tallado en el árbol se encontraba tallado "S+S", suponía que una de las S debía ser Stepka y, ¿la segunda?. Llevó su mano hasta el tronco, como si eso le ayudaría a entender que es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

**_-"¿oye Stepka quieres comer algo?"-_**escuchó de nuevo, la verdad le parecía que el asiático hablaba demasiado aunque su voz era increíblemente hermosa suponía que por eso no le molestaba escucharlo.

Asintió por inercia aun tocando el árbol más sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al notar que había algo rojo tiñendo sus dedos.

**_-"¿esto es…sangre?"-_** se preguntó y giró su rostro al chico mirándole sorprendido de nuevo, había algo diferente en él; un hilillo de sangre salía de sus labios –_"**oye, ¿estás bien?"**-_ al ver aquello su corazón se oprimió como una pasa, ¿por qué?, ¡ni siquiera lo conocía!. Le tomó entre sus brazos e intento despertarlo en vano al ver que se desmayaba**_–"¡oye, despierta!"_- **miró a sus alrededores ¿dónde podía llevarlo?, no conocía ese lugar ¿dónde estaba la enfermería?

Corrió un poco, o al menos lo que le permitía su cuerpo al cargar el peso del otro, pero no había nadie en ese lugar y se preguntaba a donde pudieron haber ido los estudiantes que practicaban deporte hace menos de unos segundos.  
><em><br>**-"¿por qué Stepka?"-** _se escuchó levemente de los labios del chico **_–"¿por qué no viniste?"  
><em>**  
><strong><em>-"¿qué?"<em>**

**_-"¡¿por qué no despiertas?"_**

De nuevo abrió sus ojos y se sintió ahogado y cegado por una terrible luz blanca: el pitido del electrocardiógrafo era más molesto que cualquier otro sonido en el mundo y al menos tres pares de manos le sostenían firmemente contra una camilla.

**_-"¡señor Hiwatari!"_**

Enfocó mejor los rostros pero eso le dio igual, su cuerpo busco girarse solo para vomitar a un lado de la cama pues el universo entero le olía a sangre y todo giraba a su alrededor en esa repugnante luz blanca. Luego de sacar su estomago por la boca y extrañamente que ahora todo sabía a bilis y no a sangre recordó que sucedía, estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico.

Miró su muñeca y vio las cicatrices de un intento fallido de suicidio, por supuesto verticales: cuando él hacía las cosas las hacía en serio pero el mentado de su vecino había logrado dar con él y "salvarlo" haciendo que fuese internado en ese lugar. Pero las heridas no estaban abiertas: creyó que lo había intentado de nuevo ¿de qué fue entonces ese estado?

-**_"creer que el sueño es la realidad durante la prueba no es algo de un profesional"_**- se escuchó la voz de alguien a través de un comunicador que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, Se trataba del médico en jefe en ese psiquiátrico: al que nadie le había visto nunca el rostro.

Parpadeó confundido **_–"¿estaban haciendo una extracción de mi mente?"_**- preguntó Kai, acomodándose en la camilla. La extracción u origen consistía en indagar en la mente de un individuo a través de los sueños, por lo general para obtener información valiosa. La victima a la que se le realizará la extracción duerme en proximidad con sus extractores, conectados con sedantes a través de una máquina, donde todos comparten el mismo sueño.

**_-"piénselo bien Hiwatari"- _**se escuchó la voz por el intercomunicador

**_-"¿yo realizaba la extracción?, ¿de quién?, ¿Quién era ese chico?"-_**preguntó frunciendo el ceño deseando que ese mentado director estuviese en frente para darle un golpe en el rostro.

No hubo respuesta, el coraje bullía en el interior del ruso japonés, mas una enfermera de cabello rosa intento calmarlo **_–"Señor Hiwatari…"-_** dijo la chica tomando sus hombros **_–"Creemos que eso era su subconsciente"  
><em>**  
><strong><em>-"no hagas respuestas apresuradas Mao"-<em>** dijo el otro doctor de cabello negro y nariz enorme y piel ligeramente bronceada, respondía al nombre de Lee y era el hermano mayor de la enfermera **_–"Señor Hiwatari, ¿no recuerda de que trata todo esto?"_**

Kai se intentaba masajear las sienes buscando que todo tuviese más sentido, lentamente la cordura volvía a su cabeza. Él era un extractor que trabajaba para la policía indagando en la mente de criminales para buscar el origen de crímenes: para ahorrar toda la cháchara y el ensuciarse las manos –**_"hm…si… esto ¿es un trabajo que me están pidiendo que haga?"_**

**_-"es un experimento para utilizar la máquina de las extracciones de sueño para obtener información incluso más profunda…" –_**explicó el asiático

**_-"¿qué clase de información?" –_**preguntó insistente Hiwatari.

**_-"eso es información clasificada"_**

Kai frunció el ceño **_–"¿Por qué realizaba una extracción sin mi equipo? ¿Dónde están Ivanov, Kuznetsov, Papov y Spencer?"_**- preguntó cerrando los puños: la extracción nunca se realizaba con una sola persona, eran varios los que indagaban la mente de la víctima para esta clase de casos. Ninguno de los médicos respondió, simplemente bajaron el rostro -**_"pues no veo porqué he de aceptar realizar una extracción si no sé que estoy buscando y además estoy solo…"- _**hizo ademán de levantarse de la camilla para salir de allí pero ambos hermanos asiáticos le sostuvieron

**_-"pero si lo realiza se le retirarán todos los cargos"-_**dijo el Doctor Lee sosteniéndole

**_-"¿qué cargos?"-_**preguntó enojado Hiwatari ante su creciente amnesia que no quería remitir en ningún momento, más bien todo se tornaba más confuso

**_-"¿no lo recuerda?"_**–Preguntó Mao preocupada mirándole con sus ojos brillantes

**_-"Kai Hiwatari, usted fue acusado de asesinato"  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, sin ventanas, solo con una pequeñísima rejilla para que pasara la ventilación. Su cama parecía una especie de extensión de la pared acolchada; ni siquiera bordes tenía era como una enorme caja algodonada pegada a la pared. La pared opuesta al mueble estaba hecha de una especie de vidrio opaco que le permitía ver la silueta de su vecino y al parecer hablar con él a través de unos pequeñísimos agujeros donde no cabían si quiera sus dedos.<p>

**_-"¿Kai?"_**_  
><em>  
><strong><em>-"Ivanov?"-<em>** preguntó, acercándose con prisa a la pared **_–"¿qué haces allí?"_**

**_-"cargos de homicidio... ¿tú sigues con la depresión?"_**

**_-"¿a quién matamos?"_**–dijo cambiando el tema, su depresión era algo que no comprendía demasiado bien: simplemente quiso terminar su vida, no es que estuviese deprimido.

**_-"ninguno de nosotros recuerda mucho desde la última extracción"-_** dijo el ruso, Kai podía ver su silueta recostada contra el muro, él le imitó y apoyó su espalda contra el vidrio, escuchándole –"**_a los dos días de realizar la extracción de Kinomiya recibimos la noticia de que estabas aquí, luego de tres días encontraron cargos de que nosotros habíamos asesinado a alguien: un tal Masefield…terminamos contigo en un psiquiátrico_"  
><strong>  
><strong><em>-"¿cómo lo hicimos?, ¿en una extracción?"<em>**

-"probablemente, eso explicaría porque no podemos recordar nada de eso…"

-"¿también te están haciendo ese experimento extraño?"

-"¿en el que estoy en un campo de guerra persiguiendo a alguien?"

-"….no...Mi extracción fue diferente"

Ivanov quedo en silencio unos segundos como extrañado **_–"ya, debe ser cosa del subconsciente… aunque Kuznetsov dice que ve lo mismo…"_**

-"**_¡¿por qué ustedes ven un campo de guerra? ¡La última fue hace más de 50 años!"_**- dijo Kai estresado, cada vez más confundido con la situación

**_-"solo, sigamos con esto… eventualmente encontraran que no asesinamos a nadie y saldremos"_**

Kai quedo en silencio, esperaba que Ivanov tuviese razón.


	2. Al revés

Segundo Capítulo, en realidad hasta aquí fue que llegue XP. soy un fail fail fail.

Recuerden...voten voten! XD. pareciera que hiciera campaña política.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2. <strong>  
><strong> Al revés<strong>

De nuevo esa sensación de mareo pero había algo más, un dolor punzante le invadía acompañado de un zumbido en sus oídos y un terrible olor a pólvora, pero aunque quisiese no podía abrir los ojos todo era una profunda oscuridad que le helaba los huesos.

Pensó que quizás moriría en ese lugar y extrañamente la idea le causaba una angustia terrible, como si tuviese algo más que hacer, pero él: Hiwatari Kai no tenía nada en ese mundo en que sentirse atado por eso es que había intentado el suicidio.

Algo lo levantó del suelo y finalmente entre manchas escarlata de sangre seca y fango alrededor de su rostro pudo divisar a alguien ayudándole a incorporarse: el mismo asiático de la otra ocasión o, ¿no?, su rostro era el mismo, su cabello era negro azabache en una cinta pero sus ojos eran castaño, casi apagados mas no dejaban de ser hermosos y en sus labios había una cicatriz que le cruzaba parte del rostro, parecía ser una herida reciente pero por la expresión que este tenía esa herida era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Vestía un uniforme militar en tonos tierra, igual que el.

**-"yu…"-**en realidad quiso decir tú, o eso pensó.

**-"¿te golpeaste la cabeza?"-** preguntó, su voz era diferente también, mucho más rasposa y baja, a su espalda colgaban dos rifles, uno se lo extendió **–"dime que puedes disparar…"-** susurró sobre los labios del de ojos rojos **–"…tenemos que salir de aquí"  
><strong>  
><strong>-"no puedo caminar…"-<strong>fue lo que atinó a decir aunque en realidad lo que quería era preguntarle quién demonios era él y ¿por qué aparecía constantemente?, miró a su alrededor por un segundo solo para darse cuenta que estaban cerca de un edificio semi destruido, a los alrededores se escuchan disparos y aviones surcaban el cielo.

Un campo de guerra, como había dicho Ivanov. Aunque su atención se fijo de nuevo en el asiático al notar que levantaba un poco uno de los extremos de su pantalón para dar con la herida de bala que él tenía, Se rasgó parte de su uniforme y buscó hacer presión para evitar el sangrado.

**-"déjalo…"-**dijo entrecortado, pues le dolía demasiado en hecho de que solo lo tocara

**-"no seas llorón, Cheslav…"-** dijo, terminando de hacer presión y encarándole directamente con determinación **–"saldremos de aquí juntos…así tenga que arrastrarte"-**dijo y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos

**-"¿por qué me llamas Cheslav?"-**preguntó finalmente, agradeciendo tener control suficiente de su cordura como para hacer una pregunta, el asiático le miró sorprendido, y aterrado de que quizás no le recordara

**-"tu nombre es Cheslav Konev…"-** dijo mirándole **–"eres un francotirador de la URSS…los alemanes no atacan ¡y si no superas tu amnesia nos matarán!"**–le ayudo a levantarle esta vez, haciendo ademán de alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible

Sonaría ridículo decir que en medio de un campo de guerra el aroma del cabello del chico era increíblemente relajante, como si el tenerlo cerca hiciese desaparecer el miedo. Consiguieron alejarse un poco, hasta dar con otro edificio menos destruido, solo para que el asiático revisara el estado de su herida nuevamente.  
><strong><br>-"... no falta mucho para dar con el campamento de Maksim"-** dijo el asiático y paso el brazo de Kai por sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar **–"allí alguien podrá ver esa herida…"  
><strong>  
><strong>-"gracias…"-<strong> musitó apenas, aunque no le preocupaba demasiado morir no podía evitar sentir esa angustia de que tenía que continuar **–"tu…"**

Se giró y le miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco –"**querrás decir Yu…"**

¡se llamaba Yu!

Sonrió más, agradeciendo que todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido: estaba realizando una extracción en la mente de ese chico, Yu. Por qué de un colegio saltó a un campo de guerra no lo sabía, presumía que probablemente el muchacho tenía trastornos de personalidad o algún pasado tortuoso y he allí el porqué un campo de guerra**–"sí, Yu…"-**repitió su nombre como un hechizo y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvearan: realmente tenía un rostro hermoso a pesar de la mugre y la sangre.

Se detuvieron en seco y notaron entonces al frente de ellos a alguien más, Kai le reconoció en seguida: ¡se trataba de Ivanov!, lo que tuvo bastante sentido para él puesto que se suponía todos estaban en el mismo experimento, hizo ademán de hablarle pero se detuvo al mirarle con detalle: sus ropas tenían un poco de sangre y en sus mano enguantada sostenía un arma la cual cargó apenas dio con ellos.

Yu se interpuso entre ellos, a lo que Ivanov rió

**-"¡mejor que te interpongas! ¡Me facilitas las cosas!"  
><strong>  
>Kai abrió los ojos como platos.<p>

Bang.

El cuerpo de Yu había ido a dar contra su pecho inconsciente y por su peso ambos habían caído al suelo.

**-"¡Yu!"**

Enfocó el rostro al cielo y luego notó a Ivanov caminando hacia ellos mirándole de manera fría, cargó el arma y apuntándole justo en la frente.

**-"podrás amarlo en otra vida…"**

Bang.

* * *

><p>Se despertó de golpe con un dolor de cabeza que paralizaba sus neuronas, intentó enfocar la vista en la habitación impecable y blanca. No escuchaba nada salvo un molesto pitido en sus oídos que le impedía pensar, cuando sus sentidos volvieron solo pudo recordar una cosa: Yuriy Ivanov apuntándole con un arma y matando además a un paciente en una extracción.<p>

Se levantó dando trompicones y golpeó con fuerza el vidrio opaco que separaba las habitaciones **–"¡Ivanov contesta! ¡A que vino eso! ¡Contesta maldición!"-**nunca hubo una respuesta de Ivanov pero si de los enfermeros del hospital, que entraron a la habitación con prisa e inmovilizaron a Kai contra la cama, forcejeó e intento explicar que no necesitaba un calmante, en vano.

Una extraña sensación de relajación le invadió de cuenta nueva y extendió su mano por última vez hacia el vidrio repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente: "Ivanov me quería muerto" ¿por qué?, no es que tuviesen la mejor relación del mundo pero nunca le habría querido muerto ¿o no?.

Pensaría en eso luego, por el momento, solo quería cerrar sus ojos unos segundos.

**-"te acostumbras, una vez te das cuenta de que eso ya pasó…"**

Escuchó una voz pero no había nadie en la habitación, volvió a enfocar su vista y noto frente a él un gatito blanco de ojos dorados, sonrió un poco, la verdad le gustaban los animales pero no entendía como el gatito había ido a parar en su habitación. Extendió sus manos para tomarlo pero este se movió.

**-"¿puedes moverte?"**

Abrió sus ojos como platos y pegó la espalda al muro ¡un gato que hablaba!, ya entendía esto debía otro sueño pero era primera vez que veía un gato hablando: y eso que era costumbre ver paredes que ascendían al cielo o se torcían infinitamente. Asintió con cuidado y continuó mirándole.  
><strong>-"¿eres parte del subconsciente de la persona o un usuario utilizando otra terminal y tiene una manera curiosa de presentarse?"<strong>–Fue todo cuanto pudo decir Hiwatari antes de levantarse, el gatito se lamió la pata y movió sus orejas

**-"quien sabe…podría ser un poco de ambos…"-**y podría jurar que el animal sonrió y todo el asunto se le hacía increíblemente parecido a Alicia en el país de las maravillas. El gato saltó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, tocándola con su pata. **–"está abierta…"**

**-"por supuesto, estoy soñando…"- **dijo lógico Hiwatari y abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo desierto aunque con las sombras de los ventiladores en el techo se le hacía aterrador. Continuó su trayecto siguiendo al gato hasta dar una puerta roja.

**-"¿qué quieres decir con que ya paso?"-**dijo, recordando las palabras del gato

**-"este es un lugar seguro"-** explicó el felino subiéndose a un taburete al lado de la puerta y mirándole –"**puedes intentar siempre encontrar esta puerta que te lleva a este lugar donde nada de lo que paso puede atormentarte"**

Kai no entendió y solo frunció el ceño **–"tengo que despertar, debo hablar con mi compañero Ivanov"**

-"vas a tener que correr si quieres despertar…"

Kai abrió la puerta, salvo el hecho extraño que la puerta daba a un tejado de una ciudad nocturna llena de luces y nieve no había nada fuera de lo común. Notó entonces una figura que saltó por encima del techo donde se encontraba, vestía de blanco pero una trenza se asomaba debajo de una capucha del mismo color, su instinto le decía que había visto ese cabello negro entrenzado antes.

Corrió tras él.


	3. Torciéndose fuera de mí

**Ni beyblade, ni assasin creed ni inception me pertenecen.**  
><strong>gracias por todo noda :) eres una amiga genial y única. <strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<br>Torciéndose fuera de mí.

-"¡dudo que puedas alcanzarme, pajarillo~"- Le escuchó decir al otro con voz burlona sin detenerse ni por un minuto a mirarle. Saltó una cornisa sosteniéndose con increíble destreza y comenzó a moverse lejos de su vista para luego impulsarse con los pies de un salto para sostenerse de un barandal, donde dio un giro y luego cayó en el edificio opuesto.

Creyendo que esos movimientos solo podían realizarlo actores de circo se sorprendió así mismo que, no solo podía realizarlos, si no que resultaban sumamente naturales: como si los hubiese practicado durante toda su vida

-"¿quieres esto?" –le escuchó decir desde el otro lado con una bolsa de terciopelo en sus manos, la distancia entre ellos era bastante amplia y tendría que dar un salto que bien se consideraría imposible si quería llegar a alcanzarle.

-"espera allí…"- fue lo que pudo decir para que el escurridizo ninja de blanco no se marchara, miro a sus alrededores buscando una manera más segura de saltar

-"salta entonces…o me iré…"- dijo cruzándose de brazos –"y me quedaré con las joyas…"

Como si estuviese bajo un trance, la sola pronunciación de la palabra "joyas" le hizo tomar impulso para dar un salto que bien creyó que lo mataría al estar en el aire. Su cuerpo por reflejo giró en una vuelta al estar cerca del suelo: estaba ileso.

-"estás torpe hoy…"- continuó el chico y avanzó hasta él; dejándole notar un hipnótico movimiento de sus hombros al caminar, solo un tigre podría ser comparado en tal elegancia. El chico extendió su brazo, halándole de su ropa (que no había reparado era negra, de cuero y algo ajustada, totalmente ridículo para sus gustos normales)–"¿estás cansado por lo de anoche…?"

Por encima de la capucha veía ojos azules, cristalinos como el hielo a diferencia de la primera vez que parecían más bien un océano, su mano se movió por instinto y buscó quitarle la máscara comprobando entonces todas sus sospechas: era el mismo chico de siempre, Yu. Al menos su rostro era el de siempre pues ahora que reparaba este parecía un tanto más alto (y atlético) a cómo le había visto anteriormente.

-"¿Yu?…"- susurró

-"Yerik…si me estás engañando con otro ten la decencia de no llamarme cómo el…"- dijo alzando una ceja y ahora llevando sus manos a la máscara que el también llevaba –"qué lastima…y yo que quería divertirme hoy…"- sonrió rozando sus labios y luego recorriéndolos con su lengua –"pero podrías irte con el tal...Yu…"

El solo sentir la respiración de ese chico sobre sus labios le había llenado de una libido que jamás creyó sentir en su apática vida: su corazón estaba tan agitado que saldría por su boca, bombeando sangre hirviendo a cada poro. Su mente fue a dar un paseo tal que olvido el hecho de que le había llamado "Yerik", lo único que le importaba era poseer esos labios, allí, ahora.

Le besó y de nuevo fue tan natural como antes, pero a diferencia del beso inocente que habían compartido la primera vez este nublaba sus sentidos y sus lenguas solo se separaban un poco formando hilos de saliva, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus bocas.

-"Sheng…"- susurró avanzando con él, buscando que sus cuerpos chocaran contra un muro en esa azotea, su pierna se enredó con las del otro –"cuando terminemos gritarás mil veces mi nombre"- dijo jadeando sobre su oído y paseando sus manos por la entrepierna del otro

En un dejo de cordura pensó: La S que estaba tallada en el árbol de la escuela ¿sería de Sheng? Quizás, este chico, cómo se llamara, tenía múltiples personalidades y cada una había adoptado su propio nombre y espacio en su mente, solo ese sentido podía encontrar.

Su pantalón estaba abajo cuando volvió al momento, miró a Sheng en una afanosa tarea de acariciar su miembro y se mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba, a decir verdad ni siquiera con un prostituta se hubiese encontrado tan excitado (no que comparaba al chico con una pero ¡vaya que era bueno!). Los labios del asiático recorrían su cuello mientras Hiwatari o el recién nombrado Yerik, recorrían la espalda y glúteos del otro, donde apretó y le pegó aún más a él, causando que gimiera bajo su agarre, aquello le enloqueció aún más y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a tales desenfrenos no quería detenerse.

Bajó el pantalón blanco y coló sus manos dentro, reparando en que el chico se encontraba tan excitado como él y gemía sobre su oído. Le acarició de arriba abajo y notó como se humedecía rápidamente ante su tacto y sin entender porqué aquello le sacó una sonrisa quizás burlona o arrogante.

-"si no quitas tu cara me iré, idiota…"-jadeó y haló su muñeca para posicionar la mano del otro cerca de su entrada, mirándole a los ojos –"más…"- jadeó sobre sus labios, oscilando sus caderas contra el para que sus miembros rozaran.

Atendiendo su petición, introdujo el primer dedo en su entrada y miró a los ojos atento a cada gesto que marcaba su rostro por esas atenciones: nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso, por debajo de la capucha blanca se asomaban mechones ébanos, su piel era tersa y apiñonada y sus labios entreabiertos asomaban pequeños colmillos, era salvaje y seductor pero con un aire frágil que le cegaba a querer protegerle por sobre todas las cosas. El segundo dedo no se hizo esperar y jugueteaba con los dígitos dentro, empujándolos, abriendo y cerrando y consiguiendo que su respiración y ansías aumentaran el ritmo a cada segundo. Un tercero, buscó entonces su próstata (no tenía idea de porqué sabía dónde se encontraba si nunca había estado con un chico) y tanteó provocándole y causando que este gimiera más audiblemente "Yerik Yerik"

Aunque ese no fuese su nombre de alguna manera esos gemidos conseguían que más sangre se bombeara a su miembro, si es que era posible. Una de sus manos fue hasta debajo de su rodilla y buscó apoyarle en el muro con las piernas abiertas dejando que su miembro se acomodara dentro de él y arrancándole un gemido audible una vez dentro, sus ansias no le dejaron esperar a que Sheng se acostumbrará a la intromisión y sus embestidas fueron casi inmediatas pero lejos de molestar al asiático parecía que disfrutara que fuese un tanto brusco y respondió aquello cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba nevando pero no sentía nada de frio de hecho los copos de nieve cayendo daban un aire romántico a lo que podría confundirse como sexo desenfrenado. Buscó sus labios nuevamente y le besó con un poco más de lentitud siguiendo el compás de sus movimientos ahora disminuidos; queriendo grabar esas sensaciones, ese momento y ese hermoso rostro viéndole para siempre.

El asiático acarició su rostro y sonrió, besando sus mejillas y moviendo sus caderas con un poco más de prisa –"es..demasiado Yerik"- gimió y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que el otro volvía a aumentar el ritmo –"sí…así…justo allí"- jadeó y se abrazó a él con fuerza –"eres…el mejor…"

Oh, algo realmente jugaba con su mente porque cada palabra le inyectaban tanta adrenalina que jamás creyó podía mover sus caderas tan rápido mientras cargaba a alguien –"eres tan…desesperado"- jadeó embistiéndole –"y…estrecho…"- abrió sus labios buscando el aire inexistente pues era quemado por el fuego que emitían.

Gritó su nombre al tiempo que derramó su esencia y el otro le siguió bañando sus vientres y un poco la parte superior de su traje, exhaustos sus cuerpos flaquearon y quedaron apoyados contra el muro hasta dar contra el suelo. Los largos dedos de Sheng se extendieron hasta su cabello acariciándole más se detuvo al escuchar a lo lejos sirenas de vehículos.

-"cómo arruinan el momento…"- susurró y dio un corto beso en él –"levántate idiota…no quiero ir a prisión aún…"- dicho esto buscó su pantalón y vistió con prisa, tomando la bolsa de terciopelo y corriendo ahora hasta una puerta roja –"¡nos vemos en tu departamento luego!"- dijo antes de ir tras esta

Kai se vistió ensimismado y quitó el sudor de su nuca, había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida dentro del subconsciente de un paciente ¿qué más podría pasar? Escuchó las sirenas y a pesar de saber que se trataba de un sueño huyó a toda prisa tras la misma puerta roja.

* * *

><p>Se levantó de golpe sintiendo escalofríos y ganas de vomitar, se giró en la camilla y casi va a dar contra el suelo, miro sus alrededores y pensó aliviado que se trataba de su habitación y no de otro sueño. Al calmarse la puerta se abrió dando paso a la enfermera Mao quien le miró algo sonrojada y apenada –"le guiaré para que pueda darse una ducha señor Hiwatari"<p>

Miró su propio vientre y recordó el sueño con el chico ¡que poco profesional correrse dentro de una extracción! Pero prefirió obviar su propio bochorno y seguir a la chica por el pasillo blanco con ventiladores en el tejado y luces tenues. La chica abrió la puerta y le llevo a un área de duchas comunes donde algunos residentes tomaban un baño.

Buscó con la mirada a Ivanov, no le encontró pero dio un largo suspiro de alivio al toparse con Kuznetsov, quien al parecer no le había notado o le ignoraba, indiferente al caso. Kai abrió la regadera a su lado y le miró de reojo

-"Kuznetsov…"

-"¿qué quieres cretino?"

Kai alzó una ceja, Kuznetsov era un maleducado pero ese tono había sido de desprecio y no tenía idea de porqué –"¿dónde está Ivanov?"

-"y cómo preguntas por el después de darle tanta lata durante la misión y luego ignorarle por irte con dios sabe qué asiático o de donde salió"

-"¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"- se quejó Kai pero los guardias que acompañaban a la enfermera empezaban a verles de manera inquisidora al notar su tono alto –"Ivanov me apuntó con un arma y me disparó…"-habló en tono más bajo

Kuznetsov hizo una pausa –"te pasa por hacerle enojar…"

-"¡nunca he hecho enojar a Ivanov!"

Los guardias dieron un golpe contra uno de los tubos de la habitación que causó eco que repicó en el pecho de todos los presentes: se hizo silencio luego.

-"estaba en un campo de guerra…decía que era de la URSS"

-"¿qué demonios? Si eso paso hace como 500 años ¿no?…"- dijo ahora debajo de la regadera –"….yo vi lo mismo"

La guerra mundial entre la URSS y alemanes, nazis, había ocurrido en realidad hace exactamente 375 años, pero Kai no hondaría en la idiotez de su compañero, en su lugar, le miró de reojo atento a lo que decía, al parecer el enojo de Kuznetsov había disminuido y ahora realizaba una pausa larga, pensando –"campo de la URSS, pero no te llamaban Kai, si no Cheslav Alexandrovich Koniev"- dijo pasando el jabón por su pecho, sin mirarle –"Ivanov le llamaban: Aleksei Maximilianovich Malenkov" – dejó el jabón a un lado –"todos estaban jodidamente locos y nadie recordaba nada, hablaban de guerra y los alemanes y puras mierdas que ni me importaban…"- buscó un shampoo y lo aplicó en la palma de su mano –"y…Yuriy andaba tras de ti como perro"

Kai recordó que en alguna ocasión Ivanov le pidió salir pero le rechazó y el asunto quedo sin demasiados rencores, poco después fue Kuznetsov quien se gano el puesto de "novio". Nunca eso impidió su trabajo pero parecía que en esa extracción, o sueño de guerra, todos querían ahorcarse.

-"y tú eras más cretino y más arrogante de lo normal"- dijo una vez quitándose la espuma de su cabello –"y ya está... cuando dejemos de ver incoherencias nos sacan y ven que no hemos matado a nadie"

-"nos conectan al mismo subconsciente pero no podemos hablar entre nosotros…"- pensó Kai –"o más bien, nos muestran lo mismo pero no estamos conectados al mismo sueño"

-"a la mierda con eso…"- refunfuñó el ruso buscando una toalla –"y luego jugábamos con trompos…" –caminó fuera de la ducha

-"¿trompos?"

-"¡jodidos trompos!"

* * *

><p>naaah! lamento que el lemmon haya sido tan corto, malo y decepcionante. jajajaja. y vamos Sheng es Rei con ojos azules :D es el descaro en su máxima potencia triplicada por mil. originalmente pense en llamar a todos "Reis" y luego era como "aja...y como se va diferenciar o les va a decir "el rei de ojos azules dijo..." nu nununu era mucho problema así que espero pueda entenderse aunque le cambie el nombre al gato, sigue siendo el gato.<p>

Sheng= Rei de ojos azul claro.  
>Yu= Rei de ojos castaños<br>S? = Rei de ojos azul más oscuro con ropas colegiales.

Tambien, hay personas que leen music breakers, si leen atentamente :O son los mismos nombres..pork? pork la autora es poco original XP y repite los nombres y los reis como barajitas en un album.

una vez dicho esto ¡gracias por leer! ¡los quiero! tengan sueños como kai! ..ok no jajaja.


	4. Deja de hacer eso

WOOO! Ok, ok, sé que hable de toda la "campaña de votación", que créanme hago caso a las sugerencias, hasta ahora al parecer debería continuar es con Music Breakers (ando en eso, :D asi que espero subir algo pronto).

y sé también que esta historia es mindfucking. Lo lamento. Es culpa de inception, no mía :P. bueno sí es mía, la loca soy yo al final. Jajaja.

yada yada. Beyblade no es mío. Pero el ocio si es mío solito :P.

¡te quiero noda!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>  
><strong>Deja de hacer eso<strong>

Reportaban las noticias:

-"en recuerdo al ataque terrorista ocurrido en las olimpiadas de Varsovia 2250, que dio muerte a-"

Kai estaba en lo que vendría siendo el área recreativa del psiquiátrico: otro espacio blanco con algunas mesas y comedor, iluminado por un enorme ventanal que daba a un jardín lleno de plantas el cual pocas veces les dejaban recorrer.

Luego de su charla con Kuznetsov en la mañana no podía evitar preguntarse sobre el subconsciente del chico al que estaba analizando: Tenía eventos históricos en su cabeza, cosa que no tenía sentido a menos de que este tuviese cuatrocientos años de edad o fuese un adicto a la antropología e historia humana.

Miró la televisión y escuchó un poco aunque sin demasiado interés intentando disipar sus pensamientos:

-"durante este ataque el equipo representante de Japón de Bey—"

-"¿es trágico no?"

Kai alzó el rostro y notó a un rubio pecoso y de ojos azules que le miraba con una sonrisa, en su vida le había visto y aunque le conociera probablemente no hubiese prestado atención, salvo sus compañeros de trabajo las demás personas en el planeta le daban igual. Al muchacho pareció no importarle sin embargo, y buscó asiento a su lado, volviendo la vista al televisor donde realizaban una marcha alegórica con flores y cintas de colores.

-"oye, te parecerá esto raro…pero yo te conozco…"

Kai le miró de reojo, escéptico.

-"Disculpa la rudeza…"- sonrió el chico rascándose la nuca y extendiendo su mano –"Soy Max Tate, extractor empleado de S.T.A.R.S, división A, número A-2463"

La compañía que el mencionaba era un enorme grupo de investigación Americano, la división A eran los extractores especiales y el número que dijo al último aclaraba que era un ser humano nacido de los mejores genes de su padres y un astro en cuanto a su código genético, era la información que cualquier persona solía dar para presentarse en ese siglo. Ahora, considerando que estaba en un psiquiátrico las palabras comenzaban a perder credibilidad.

-"me llamaron para realizar una nueva extracción, ¿a ti también no?"

O quizás no. Kai miró el televisor y prefirió no responder, nuevamente el chico no pareció importarle: o era estúpido o de alguna manera sabía que Kai no era comunicativo.

-"¡es fantástico!" –Comenzó –"bueno, no realmente…"- hizo una pausa –"estuve durante ese ataque"- comenzó a hablar de lo que presumía se trataba del atentado terrorista que se mencionaba en el televisor con sus mejillas algo coloreadas de la emoción –"tú estabas, es decir, parecías más acostumbrado a la situación que yo… ¿podrías decirme?"

Kai le miro extrañado tanto que incluso Max lo notó –"entonces…no recuerdas"

-"hmph"- dijo más irritado consigo mismo que con el pecoso molesto frente a él ¿por qué aparecía en los sueños de los demás y no recordaba?

-"le pasó al otro extractor…"- comentó con calma, girando su rostro y posando sus orbes azules en un joven japonés de ojos oscuros (que le resultaba vagamente familiar) y que al parecer estaba muy ocupado desayunando como para notar que le observaban –"el tampoco recuerda nada…"- miró entonces a Hiwatari, tomando sus manos–"pero…en estas nuevas extracciones lograron recrear un suceso histórico y lo vivimos ¡es asombroso!"- luego hizo una pausa –"no sé porque nosotros estábamos allí pero, ¡espero averiguarlo!"- su rostro brillaba de la emoción ante un nuevo descubrimiento –"¿me ayudarás? ¡Podríamos hablar de todo lo que veamos!"

Hiwatari tenía ganas de golpear su cara iluminada como bombilla pero se contuvo y solo cerró sus ojos y atinó a su característico –"hmph"- y un asentimiento muy leve con la cabeza, probablemente estaba loco pero suponía que más ideas le ayudarían a descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

O tal vez no.

Se acostó en su cama pensando en el suceso ocurrido con el extraño rubio, se giró en su cama en realidad queriendo cerrar sus ojos pero con un miedo creciente de hacerlo: ¿qué otras cosas demenciales podrían suceder? No podía encontrar la conexión entre un colegio, un campo de guerra de la URSS y las azoteas de unos edificios y policías.

Es decir ¿qué tan dañada puede estar la mente de una persona? ¿y porqué investigarlo hará que le levanten los cargos por asesinar a …¿Cómo se llamaba?

* * *

><p>Súbitamente el mundo se volvió oscuro pero su cama suave y cómoda, en una habitación finamente decorada con un enorme panel mostrando el mapa mundial con pequeñas banderas rojas. El ambiente estaba condicionado a una temperatura perfecta y el silencio era el gobernante mas fue roto por el sonido de botas repiqueteando tras la puerta.<p>

La puerta corrediza se abrió y en la estancia entró ¡ese chico de nuevo!

De acuerdo, las personalidades de este tal Sheng Yu, fulano, parecían exceder los límites de la razón y estética, porque en esta ocasión: era alto, delgado e imponente y portaba anteojos delgados y rectos sobre sus ojos rojos: un tanto más brillante que los suyos.

Se incorporó en la cama para observarle mejor pero su cuerpo extrañamente se le hacía diferente; delgado, frágil y enfermizo. Miró sus manos como reacción natural y las encontró ridículamente más pequeñas así como su cuerpo ¿en qué momento había pasado a tener la contextura de un niño flacucho de catorce? ¡El ya era un hombre pasado de sus veinte!

-"¿por qué no comiste tus alimentos?"- preguntó el asiático, sentándose en una silla del pequeño comedor situado en el cuarto y dejando una bandeja; vestía además, un uniforme negro con detalles rojos. Si recordaba la historia natural ese era el uniforme Chino utilizado en la tercera guerra mundial.

Continuó observándole, quería estar más confundido pero más que eso se sentía irritado, de manera injustificada.

-"¿tienes que ser siempre un niño malcriado?"- prosiguió su acompañante, acomodándose sus anteojos

-"no soy un niño…"- replicó por reflejo pero mirando sus manos de cuenta nueva era difícil de creer esa mentira, ante sus respuesta el de cabello negro reviró la vista y extendió la bandeja

-"come"

-"no quiero"- en realidad podía comer y la comida del psiquiátrico era asquerosa, la bandeja que había dejado sobre la mesa se veía bastante gourmet y olía maravillosamente pero algo en su interior le negaba aceptar dichos alimentos y apretaba sus labios y ladeaba el rostro en negación ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un niño malcriado?

Ante su respuesta fue halado por el oriental, que a su parecer había crecido demasiado (o él se había encogido considerablemente), fuera de la cama hasta sentarle en un lugar muy peculiar; sus piernas. –"escucha…"- susurró en su oído, reparando que su voz resultaba considerablemente más grave que "Sheng" –"tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear contigo Jov"- continuó, parecía irritado pero era fácil notar que se preocupaba –" tienes que comer algo, punto"

¿Ahora era Jov? Enarcó una ceja ante el apodo –"no tengo hambre"- pero en verdad si la tenía ¡¿por qué su cuerpo y su mente no parecían estar conectados? Intento apartarse de él, más específicamente de esa posición pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas al recibir un beso en la frente

-"¿es porqué no vengo a visitarte que estás molesto?"

-"no estoy molesto…"- de verdad no lo estaba pero ya que su cuerpo no hacía caso: su frente se arrugo y sus cejas se fruncieron hacia abajo, sintió entonces los labios del más alto en su cuello y sus manos recorrían ahora su pecho –"he estado ocupado, las tropas inglesas avanzan con demasiada prisa…"- le cargó entonces como si fuese una pluma y acostó en la enorme y lujosa cama –"pero quería verte"-volvió a besar su frente –"cuando la guerra termine estaré todos los días junto a ti"

-"¿guerra?"- le observó. Si analizaba un poco eso explicaba el uniforme y que definitivamente era un muchacho con problemas bélicos. Notó entonces la posición en la que se encontraban que, si bien debería causarle vergüenza estaba relajado, feliz inclusive, todas las caricias recibidas eran demasiado agradables

-"pronto terminará todo…"- susurró sobre su oído y paseó sus labios por sus mejillas –"china ganará…"- sus manos ahora subieron su camisa para dejar su pecho expuesto –"aún no puedo creer que te usaran para esto…"- quitó sus anteojos y comenzó a trazar con su lengua círculos de saliva sobre sus pezones –"¿cómo alguien de cuerpo tan frágil estaba en el ejercito?"

Instintivamente se removió y dio mejor acceso al tiempo que suspiraba –"no soy frágil"- logró decir y en su dejo de control tomó sus manos y preguntó –"¿por qué me tienes aquí?"

-"¿preferirías estar en una celda?"- preguntó el chino alzando una ceja –"te tengo aquí porque eso quiero…"- beso nuevamente su cuello y habló lentamente –"porque eres mío…"

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pues como la última vez su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con ese chico –"tuyo…"- repitió distraído –"así que es eso…"

El ambiente comenzaba a subir de temperatura y por alguna razón deseó repetir el acto de la última ocasión (con una pequeña variante) pero este fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido de sirenas y alarmas que llenaron la habitación de luces rojas.

Su corazón dio un ligero vuelco porque no solo le habían sorprendido si no que ahora estaba siendo llevado en los brazos del otro, acunándole como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo mientras salía de la habitación con prisa.

-"¿qué es eso?"- preguntó mirando los alrededores

-"aeronaves están por acercarse al área, podrían bombardearnos si el escudo y sistema de defensa no es lo suficientemente fuertes"- dijo casi corriendo a toda prisa mientras le llevaba –"tengo que ponerte a salvo"

-"puedo andar por mí mismo" –pues era un tanto incómodo (sin mencionar embarazosa) esa posición

-"no empieces con esto J.."- intentó hablar pero un soldado le interrumpió, un soldado con un rostro muy familiar para el ¡era el doctor Lee del hospital!

-"¡General Wei!"- chilló "Lee" a lo lejos cómo pidiéndole que se regresara

-"¡ahora no Lu!"

-"¡pero Zhong!"- continuó el soldado –"tienes que ir a la sala de mandos primero…"

Bien, Sheng, Yu, ¡Zhong!, el de anteojos demasiado alto para él se "llamaba Zhong", algún día sabría su verdadero nombre ¡tenía qué! Luego de reparar eso estaba siendo dejado en un pequeño compartimiento redondo y acolchado, donde le dejó y cerró la compuerta

No supo porqué pero aquello comenzaba a desesperarle al punto de querer llorar, la puerta de esa pequeña habitación poseía una ventana donde colocó su mano para observarle mejor. Zhong hizo lo mismo y habló lentamente con sus labios para que pudiese leerlos:

"te amo"

Después de eso escuchó un estruendo.

y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>¡en alguna parte del subconsiente de Kai es un uke! saben que sí! no estoy tan loca jajajaja. ok no<p>

gracias por leer nvn


	5. Porque tú y yo nunca debimos conocernos

Meeh, miren dos capítulos en un día :D.

Okay eeh. Sí que mis Reis (jajajaj Reis) están loquitos pero meh... y son super super OOC y mucha gente lo odia pero eh... -caraoyaoming-

al menos en este fic de veras de veritas intento que los demás personajes hagan algo.

yada yada ni beyblade, ni inception, ni assasin creed, ni nada es mio.

:D gracias por todos los dialogos noda.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>  
><strong>Porque tú y yo nunca debimos conocernos<strong>

Frente al océano cristalino y azul se encontraba una hermosa residencia blanca, con un pórtico con una mecedora grande y donde descansaba un gato blanco, además de algunas plantas exóticas en macetas. Pasando la puerta de la entrada se encontraba el vestíbulo lleno de fotografías y finalmente el salón principal con un piano que emitía una hermosa pero melancólica melodía.

Lee dio pasos hasta el piano y observó con rostro preocupado al artista detrás de la obra, quien se detuvo apenas hubo terminado y le miró entre tímido y sonriente con su cabello negro tapando su rostro. –"no creí que alguien vendría hoy…"

Lee extendió un ramo de flores blancas –"¿te gustan no?"

-"me gustaban más en 1840"- comentó distraído tomándolas y asintió –"las pondré en agua…"- dijo levantándose y buscando un recipiente con agua, esa frase preocupó aún más al doctor Wong.

-"sabes que no se marchitaran…"

El chico detuvo sus movimientos y no le miró, simplemente las tiró a la basura de golpe y caminó lejos de él.

-"¡espera…"- caminó tras él –"¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerás aquí?"-continuó siguiéndole –"¡has rechazado a todos los extractores!"

-"yo no les rechazo…"- dijo dándole la espalda mientras caminaba por el pasillo y tomaba un libro de recetas, aún sin mirarle y queriendo ignorarle por todos los medios.

-"¿dónde está Yuriy Ivanov?"- continuó insistente, tomando su hombro con brusquedad –"¡no ha despertado desde la última vez que entró a este lugar!"

-"¡vete!"- chilló

-"¡Rei! ¡No puedes estar en un sueño toda tu vida! ¡No puedes continuar vagando en tu mente por siempre!"

-"¡dije que te fueras!"- entró corriendo a través de una puerta roja y dio un portazo, que con el brusco movimiento parecía haber comenzado un temblor que destruía lentamente las hermosas paredes empapeladas. Lee optó por correr fuera de la mansión antes de que todo se viniese abajo.

Salió de la residencia la cual se destruyó completamente apenas cruzó el umbral y el océano antes azul y cristaliano se había alejado tanto que ahora no existía. Frente a sus ojos solo quedaba un desierto.

Lee simplemente se sentó en la arena y espero a que Mao le despertara.

Si el pudiese indagar aún más en la mente de Rei, vería que este se encontraba ahora en un pasillo lleno de puertas rojas, tocando los pomos con sus dedos al tiempo que caminaba distraído.

Se sentó en una banca al final del pasillo mirando los ventiladores del techo, le molestaba un poco tener que esperar a que Lee saliera de esa área de su mente para poder reconstruir su cómoda residencia pues lo que estaba tras esas puertas no le agradaba en lo absoluto, en realidad le aterraba.

Escuchó un ruido y un chillido se escapo de sus labios ¿había alguien allí? Sí, últimamente demasiada gente entraba a ese lugar y dado que no era muy bueno con las personas aquello solo alimentaba su miedo. Se levantó de la banca, buscó entre sus ropas una máscara de gato y se la colocó antes de asomarse por una de las puertas abiertas.

¡Allí estaba! La persona a la que más le tenía miedo en este mundo ¿por qué no estaba muerto como los otros? ¡Nadie era capaz de recibir esa clase de información por tanto tiempo y vivir para contarlo!

Cerró sus puños y avanzó entonces tomando aire –"eres más fuerte de lo que pareces…"

-"eres bastante inoportuno"- dijo el chico, si recordaba en esta vida se llamaba: Hiwatari Kai, frotando sus sienes y acomodándose con pesadez en su cama.

-"¿inoportuno?"- Rei estaba algo indignado ¿cómo se es inoportuno en tu propio subconsciente? –"tú eres el que ha venido…"- dijo mirándole y quitando un poco los mechones de su cabello: entre el largo de este y la máscara apenas y podía ver –"has saltado de un sueño a otro"

Por eso le molestaba ese tal Kai, al morir dentro del sueño despertaba o llegaba a ese lugar que se supone era de su uso exclusivo, un lugar donde nada podía afectarle, la idea de que el tuviese esa facilidad para entrar en su mente le hacía odiarle (más bien temerle)aún más.

-"da igual…"- dijo él enfocándole con sus ojos rojos que causaban escalofríos en Rei –"¿a qué has venido?"

-"tu eres el que ha venido…"- replicó, quería patearle y sacarlo de allí pero sabía que no podía tocarle o el podría ver su rostro.

-"…"-el dolor de cabeza de Kai pareció disminuir y con algo de mareo se dijo así mismo –"lógico, los gatos no hablan, sigo soñando…"

Se encogió de hombros y tocó su máscara, feliz de que en realidad él no pudiese ver cómo era su apariencia o todo se tornaría demasiado complicado. Sonrió entonces y pensó algo por lo que avanzó por el pasillo –"ven conmigo…"

Hiwatari le siguió siempre con su aire indiferente mientras observaba las puertas –"¿a dónde vamos?"

-"este es"- comenzó a hablar, no iba a decir que era su propio subconsciente así que mintió un poco –"tu subconsciente, cada puerta te llevará a algún sitio"- se detuvo entonces y le encaró –"algunas no te gustarán"

En realidad en todas moriría.

-"Después de todo lo que he visto, dudo que sean mucho peores…"-dijo mirándolas con curiosidad –"hay peores, ¿no es cierto?"

Rei ladeó la cabeza y le llevó a la primerísima puerta de ese pasillo. La más horrible de todas las puertas para él –"esta es la peor…o la mejor, según como pienses"- era en esa puerta donde comenzaba su miedo y donde se diría, comenzaba la historia de ambos.

-"no se me ocurre que podría ser peor…" Kai extendió su mano y giró la perilla lentamente

-"ya lo verás…"

Kai entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró apenas lo hizo. Rei se apoyó en esta, deslizándole hasta el suelo y quitando su máscara con manos temblorosas

-"no quiero morir está vez…"- susurró e hizo ovillo –"por favor…esta vez tú tienes que irte primero…"


	6. Creo que será mejor que te vayas

Para los que preguntaban ¿dónde está Jing? Es decir, El rei de la flor dorada ¡aquí ta!.

He de aclarar, **originalmente ESTA era la flor dorada original**. Pero si ya de por sí ese fic era enfermo, imagínense si lo dejaba con eso: ya leerán porqué. La historia cambió, por supuesto y no tiene nada que ver con estas escenas. (**muchas de las partes no tienen que ver con sus originales** :P)

Muchas gracias por los review ¡oww! ¡cómo los quiero! En realidad me sorprende mucho que la historia esté gustando (creía en realidad que nadie querría que la escribiera por ser tan complicada) nvn por favor, dejen review que me motivan a seguir escribiendo

¡los quiero! Gracias a todos: A noda, por hacer y concebir a Kir (y a todos los demás Kais). Y a black wolf-kot, Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi, bermellón y tsubasa por los comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>  
><strong>Creo que será mejor que te vayas<strong>

Para cuando regresó en sí se encontraba en una habitación un tanto oscura, pero increíblemente lujosa con un aire victoriano que le hacía creer que había despertado en un museo. Un pequeño candelabro descansaba a un lado de una cama con doseles desde donde se proyectaba una delgada silueta que emitía una respiración pesada y llorosa.

Dio pasos en la oscuridad y notó entonces que en sus manos descansaba un fuste, no entendiendo porqué. Prefirió dejar el objeto sobre un escritorio y retomó su idea de acercarse al lecho, había una persona allí pero estaba oculta por las cortinas de seda.

Asomó su rostro en la cama y sus manos temblaron al tiempo que sus ojos querían salir de sus cuencas: sí, había alguien pero sus muñecas estaban atadas con cadenas a la cabecera de la cama y su espalda no tenía un centímetro de piel que no estuviese sangrante y ardiendo. El rostro de esta permanecía oculto bajo sus cabellos, pero Kai retrocedió porque, estaba totalmente convencido de que se trataba del mismo chico de siempre.

-"por favor…no más"

Escuchó su voz en un susurro y no pudo evitar exaltarse, sus ojos nerviosos fueron hasta el fuste sobre la mesa y entendió que había sido él quién le había lastimado ¡pero el nunca le haría daño a alguien de esa forma!.

-"¿no más?"- su mente confundida intentó hablar pero su tono de voz fue totalmente diferente a lo esperado: había sonado sarcástico –"¿estás suplicándome?"- dio otro paso atrás porque en primera él nunca quiso pronunciar esas palabras, cómo la última vez, nuevamente no tenía mucho control sobre sus acciones.

Escuchó un balbuceo inentendible, el muchacho intentaba hablar pero las palabras morían en sus labios. Su cabeza se movió levemente y allí pudo denotar su perfil demacrado pero aún con la sangre pudo denotar dos lunares en su rostro, uno en la mejilla y otro cerca del labio.

Tragó saliva conscientemente pero fuera de sí, se acercó a la cama y llevó sus dedos a las hebras infinitamente largas (más que otras ocasiones) y que emitían un aroma embriagante y dulce: como un jardín de ensueño.

-"¿dijiste algo?"- preguntó Hiwatari, si es que podía llamarse a si mismo de esa forma en ese momento –"no logre escuchar…"- de sus cabellos fue a la espalda lacerada, donde sus dedos delinearon los moretones consiguiendo que el frágil cuerpo se retorciera. Aquello resultaba sumamente hipnótico.

El rostro del asiático se alzó levemente y le miró: esta vez tenía ojos dorados como oro líquido que le miraban llorosos –"por favor…"- musitó –"duele…"

Su mano se detuvo, gracias al cielo –"¿por qué me suplicas?"- pero hizo presión con un dedo sobre su espalda y le miró gemir adolorido, sin inmutarse

-"no lo haré de nuevo…"- lloró –"por favor…"- continuó, tragando saliva con dificultad –"lo siento…lo siento"

Lo que fuese que hubiese hecho, a Hiwatari le interesaba poco y sabía que no podría ser tan malo como para recibir un castigo de esta forma pero sus manos no se detenían y lentamente una rabia desmedida comenzaba a crecer en él –"¿qué se supone que no harás de nuevo?"- intentó preguntar pero su tono volvía a ser diferente a como quería, estaba enojado y no podía detener sus movimientos.

-"¡no le hablaré nunca más!"- gimió temblando –"yo…"- tragó saliva e intentó regular su respiración para continuar –"yo solo quería…"- lágrimas se escaparon por los ojos dorados-"lo siento…"

-"Disculparse no arregla nada…"- tomó su mentón y levanto su rostro para encararle directamente: seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de estar tan magullado –"¿querías qué?"- preguntó brusco

Sus labios temblaron –"quería que…alguien fuese amable…"- dijo nervioso intentando no mirarle directamente –"Einfield…es…amable…"- cerró sus ojos y apretó levemente sus labios porque sabía lo que esa confesión traería.

La rabia que en algún momento Hiwatari sentía como débil, creció abruptamente con tan solo la mención de ese nombre. Su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el escritorio donde había dejado el fuste y lo tomó con ambas manos –"¡¿y yo no lo soy?"- preguntó colérico –"¡¿acaso no lo he sido antes?"- le miró con rabia

El chico miró el fuste y luego a él, en silencio. Sus ojos eran demasiado sinceros como para mentir: no, el nunca había sido amable.

-"Me arrepiento…"- susurró mirándole lloroso –"me arrepiento de haberte dicho que me gustabas…"- tomo aire –"lamento haberte drogado…"- las lágrimas no le dejaban pronunciar palabra –"pero por favor…déjame ir…"-negó con la cabeza –"solo quería que me amaras…"- bajó entonces su rostro

-"¡¿dejarte ir?"- preguntó aún más histérico –"¡¿para qué? ¿Para que vayas a los brazos de Einfield?"- no entendía porque estaba tan cegado por la rabia, por la diea de que esa persona amara otra persona: que con solo ver la situación era más que razonable que lo hiciera. -"¡eres mío!"- sentenció alzando el fuste en su mano y golpeándole

-"¡mío!" –le golpeó de cuenta nueva –"¡no vas a irte con el…"- otro golpe, la sangre salpicó un poco y mancho sus ropas –"¡ni con nadie!"

De haber estado consiente jamás hubiese lastimado de tal forma a ese chico, pero realmente su rabia y su cuerpo actuaban por si solos, acompañados de un miedo desmedido. Con cada golpe profería las mismas palabras como si su violencia sellaría aquello y lo haría cierto, el cuerpo frente a él cayó desmayado al poco tiempo y con ello Hiwatari retomó el control de sus emociones.

Paulatinamente se detuvo y su respiración se reguló. Su primer acto consiente fue soltar el fuste de golpe y llevar sus manos a sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Giró su rostro al chico y buscó acercarse para revisar su presión, gracias al cielo seguía con vida –"oye…"- intentó que despertara, pero desistió de la idea a los pocos segundos.

Su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese desnudo en una tormenta y sus ojos apenas y conseguían enfocar la habitación para buscar una salida como si su vida dependiese de ello. Notó entonces una puerta igual a las de antes y que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente victoriano, con la salvedad de que esta era azul.

Azul, verde, púrpura, poco le valía, corrió hasta esta y la abrió de golpe para salir de allí.


	7. No es seguro aquí

**¿lo ven? La razón por la que deben dejar review es que si lo hacen, me insipiran para escribir ¡por eso hay dos capítulos el día de hoy! :D**

**Me inyectan muchos animos, no sé como agradecerles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>  
><strong>No es seguro aquí<strong>

-"No es seguro aquí"- habló con cuidado tras la pared opaca y acomodó sus lentes, quedando en silencio al notar otra de las enfermeras pasando por el lugar, debajo de las ropas supuestamente sucias, introdujo un pequeño dispositivo a través de uno de los agujeros del muro.

El rubio pecoso la escuchó con cuidado y asintió, tomando el pequeño aparato y mirando serio su silueta –"Emily…"- comenzó –"no encuentro a Kon y no me iré hasta hacerlo"

-"te estás tomando demasiado en serio una misión que está resultando ridículamente peligrosa, Max…"- replicó en voz baja–"ni siquiera sabes dónde te encuentras o qué cada segundo estas expuesto…"

-"Soy un STARS, cumpliré mi misión hasta el final y esa es encontrar a Rei Kon…"- susurró apretando el pequeño aparato que cabía en la palma de su mano contra su pecho –"no moriré aquí…"

-"quedarás atrapado, que es peor…"- dijo ella y colocó su mano en el muro –"Max, tengo que irme ya…podrían descubrirme"

-"Recuerda grabar todo lo que veas…"- Dijo el rubio presionando el dispositivo y sacando de este una pequeñísima aguja la cual clavó sobre su cuello, intentando contener el dolor, presionó de nuevo hasta introducirla dentro de él. Al terminar devolvió el objeto a la chica –"podrías programar esta cosa para que sea menos dolorosa…"

La chica sonrió levemente-"traeré otro rastreador en cuanto pueda, antes de que el sistema rechace el que tienes…"- susurró bajando el rostro –"he de admitir que esta máquina de extracción es impresionante al menos"

Max sonrió ampliamente –"he sido, navegante, médico militar, policía, deportista famoso"- se incorporó más animado –"creo que puedo con esta extracción"- la chica sonrió igualmente y se contagió del entusiasmo de su compañero, asintiendo repetidamente –"debo irme ya…"

Max suspiró –"saluda a mamá…"- hizo una pausa –"y Emily, consígueme otros dos rastreadores en cuanto puedas…"

-"lo intentaré…"- dicho eso se levanto y buscó salir de ese pasillo y luego tras una puerta roja.

-"… ¿En dónde te encuentras, Kon?"- pensó mordiendo sus labios –"En qué parte de este laberinto te encuentras…"

* * *

><p>Extendió su mano enguantada para intentar abrir la puerta pero estaba fuertemente cerrada así que su ceja se alzó sobre sus ojos color jade –"¿Kon?"- le llamó desde afuera y miró los alrededores de esa hermosa residencia blanca –"Soy yo, Masefield…"<p>

La puerta se abrió levemente y los ojos del susodicho le miraron desde adentro –"no quiero hablar con nadie…"- susurró e hizo ademan de cerrarla, pero Masfield colocó su pie para evitarlo

-"Kon, pequeño gatito…"- sonrió condescendiente –"estás solo en este lugar ¿y no quieres hablar?"

-"no me llames gatito…"- intentó cerrarla nuevamente con sus manos temblorosas

-"me disculpo"- quitó entonces su pie y suspiró –"entiendo que Lee vino a molestarte el otro día, así que estoy aquí para hacer las paces contigo en su nombre…"- dijo sonriendo y haciendo una leve reverencia –"¿puedes abrirme la puerta?"

-"no"

-"¿estás asustado por la presencia de Hiwatari?"- preguntó, sentándose en la mecedora del pórtico y mirando la hermosa playa de arena blanca, acariciando el gato blanco que siempre solía descansar allí

-"no, ya no…"- susurró, ahora apoyando su espalda tras la puerta y cerrando sus ojos–"le envíe a la primera puerta…"

Masefield rió un poco –"sabes, eres encantador cuando eres cruel…"- hizo entonces una pausa –"fui bueno contigo, esa vida…"

-"y luego hiciste algo para arruinarlo…"- el gato que hace unos momentos acariciaba Masefield, se levantó y fue del sitio.

-"Kon, gatito…sé que confías que esta, maquina, es perfecta…"- comenzó Masefield suspirando –"pero no puedes pensar que eres: Jing, o Sheng, o Song…"

Rei se hizo ovillo tras la madera y ocultó su rostro, sabía que tenía algo de razón: en sus otras vidas no era tan cobarde. Pero aún así Masefield le daba casi tanto terror como Hiwatari –"¿podrías dejarme solo?"

-"está bien…"- suspiró el otro, levantándose con pesadez y ahora caminando fuera del pórtico, mas Rei le detuvo antes de hacerlo

-"Oye, Brooklyn…"- susurró abriendo la puerta finalmente, anudando sus manos sobre su estómago –"¿tú también crees que debería salir?"

El pelirrojo se giró lentamente y le miró con una sonrisa –"Oh Kon, yo pienso que tu deberías hacer lo que te haga feliz…"- extendió sus brazos, señalando ese lugar –"y si este lugar es lo que te hace feliz, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

-"hay…"- comenzó a hablar –"demasiados extractores dentro…"

-"no puedes culpar a tu padre por intentarlo…"- dijo con sus manos en su cintura ahora–"en su testamento decía claramente que destinaría todos sus fondos multimillonarios en extractores para sacarte…cinco años en este lugar es bastante tiempo…"

Rei bajó el rostro pero no dijo nada, siempre tuvo problemas con él, por embarcarse en diseñar un proyecto que sus familiares siempre consideraron peligroso.

-"pero tuviste éxito Kon"- sonrió el inglés –"la máquina es un éxito y este lugar es tu creación"- caminó entonces, dándole la espalda –"eres como un dios…"

Rei asintió levemente y bajó el rostro sonriendo tímidamente, no reparando que Masefield también sonreía: pero esa sonrisa tenía todo menos buenas intenciones.

* * *

><p>Masefield despertó finalmente y presionó uno de los botones para abrir la compuerta de la capsula acolchada donde se encontraba. Buscó con su mirada jade a su compañero, Hitoshi, quien tecleaba al final de la habitación. Su acompañante era alto y de cuerpo fornido y atlético, piel morena y cabellos azules, una vez le tuvo cerca le rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su rostro con su nariz –"¿qué estás haciendo?"- preguntó mirando la pantalla–"comandos para comida ¿hablas en serio?"<p>

-"mi hermano está adentro Masefield…"- dijo tecleando –"no quiero que se asuste tan rápido…el de verdad cree que está realizando un trabajo"

-"oh…piensas demasiado en él…"- dijo sentándose sobre el teclado táctil compuesto por luces –"lo sacaremos antes de desconectar todo esto…"- dijo revirando la vista- " el no matarle lo hago por ti…"- comentó distraído mirando las muchas capsulas en ese lugar –"porque él me destruyó antes…"

Hitoshi rió –"en un juego de trompos…"

-"es el deporte nacional de Japón desde el 2200"- terció revirando la vista –"mi equipo tenía mucha fama, sabes"

Hitoshi siguió riendo -"deberías agradecer que perdiste, si no te hubiesen secuestrado a ti, y tu equipo hubiese muerto"- detuvo su carcajadas y suspiró, volviendo a teclear –"la fama es un castigo a veces…"-le miró de reojo –"y los genios son incomprendidos…"

-"Kon no es un genio…"- se escudó –"es un enorme vegetal con una mente activa…y cuando desconectemos todo esto morirá con sus estúpidas memorias pasadas"

Hitoshi quedo en silencio ante eso.


	8. siento una debilidad acercarse

¡aquí ta el capítulo de hoy! Lamento los errores, lo acabo de escribir :P…abracitos bonitos a todos los lectores!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>  
><strong>Siento una debilidad acercarse<strong>

Tras abrir la puerta azul y cerrarla tras de sí pensó ilusionado que despertaría o cuando mucho saldría del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que mas que salir del sueño, salió de la habitación. El vestíbulo de madera pulida con un candelabro dorado en el techo era la mayor prueba de ello, la residencia donde se encontraba era el vivo ejemplo de lujo y poder, de hecho, algo en esas paredes y cuadros le hacía sentir importante, una seguridad que no sabría describir.

Bajó las escaleras alfombradas hasta una de las habitaciones desde donde podía escuchar voces, una risita que encontraba irritante y una voz masculina que le hacía apretar sus dientes levemente en rabia. Tomó aire antes de girar el pomo, pues aún no había perdido del todo su conciencia; y estaba aterrado por todo lo que sucedía.

Una mujer de ojos azules, cutis de muñeca y cabello en rizos voluptuosos como espigas doradas se giró a verle, avanzando lentamente con su figura de guitarra: normalmente consideraba a ese tipo de mujeres agradables a la vista pero esta tenía algo que simplemente encontraba deplorable.

-"Kir querido…"- comenzó ella haciendo ademan con sus manos enguantadas –"sir Einfield ha venido a visitarte…"- miró entonces a los alrededores buscando algo –"¿y? ¿dónde está el perezoso de Jing? Alguien debe servir el té"

Kai en su conciencia logro girarse a ver al susodicho sir Einfield: un hombre alto y de mirada encantadora bajo su cabellera rojiza, ropas blancas y elegantes y ojos azules solo comparados con zafiros. Algo en él le hacía querer golpearlo con mayor intensidad con la que había golpeado al chico antes, pero aún tenía control de la situación. Intentando ser razonable ese hombre tenía una conexión con el chico ¿quizás eran amantes en su subconsciente?

-"¿quién…?"- preguntó Kai sin despegar sus ojos de ese extraño: quería saber quién era esa persona ¿qué hacía?

-"Einfield, querido…"- suspiró la chica de nuevo –"eres tan distraído, Kir"- continuó, volviendo a mirar a los alrededores y cruzándose de brazos –"bien, ¿dónde está Jing?"- bufó algo molesta y se giró a verle –"¿no podías conseguir un mejor sirviente?"- hizo una leve reverencia para conseguir retirarse a buscarle –"si me disculpan iré a buscarle"

Kai quería detener a la mujer aunque no entendía exactamente por qué, mas algo le detuvo pues estaba convencido de que a esa persona no convenía si quiera reprocharle alguna acción. Su rostro se giró y encaró al invitado, expectante.

-"Terminemos de discutir ese asunto, Korovin"- comenzó el otro, arreglando sus guantes blancos una vez la mujer se hubo retirado –"Creo que, esta es tu última oportunidad…"- le miró entonces arrogante y caminó por la estancia, estirando sus dedos a las teclas del piano que adornaba el recinto –"obviamente tu, no eres del interés de Chen…"- detuvo sus leves notas –"lo más sabio, como entenderás, es entregármelo"

-"¿entregártelo?"- preguntó, recordó entonces lo que había visto hace poco: realmente si fuese por él se lo entregaría con un lazo de ser necesario. Sus puños se cerraron sin poder controlarlo y temía volver a perder el control de sí mismo

-"somos hombres de negocios…"- prosiguió Einfiend –"Chen está envejeciendo y tienes una maravillosa esposa que espera tu heredero"- sonrió –"eventualmente, cuando sea un anciano le echarás…"- hizo una pausa –"pero yo puedo darle mejores usos aunque eso pase…"-le miró, encarando sus ojos directamente –"así que, ¿Cuál es el precio por Chen?"

Su ceño se frunció tanto que le dolía la cara –"no"- dijo inmediatamente, nuevamente perdiendo control sobre su cuerpo

-"¿no?"

-"no tiene precio y no se irá con nadie…"

El hombre frente a él alzo una ceja y una mueca siniestra se cruzó en su rostro –"si yo no puedo tenerlo Korovin, nadie lo hará"- dijo, sin poder disimular lo irritable que las palabras de Hiwatari resultaban.

Kai se cruzó de brazos y le miró intimidante –"no irá con nadie, se quedará aquí"

-"es tu última oportunidad, Korovin"

Kai miró en otra dirección y continuó reacio –"jamás se irá contigo…"- dijo simplemente –"no habrá nada de lo que me digas que me hará cambiar de opinión"

-"aún puedes…"- intentó pronunciar Einfield pero Kai le interrumpió

-"no" –sentenció y repitió–"jamás irá contigo"

El rostro del pelirrojo se desfiguró y fue a presuroso a buscar su abrigo hasta la salida, no sin antes mirarle con una expresión tan siniestra que solo alimentó el terror que estaba experimentando Kai con ese "sueño" –"pues tampoco estará contigo…"- dicho esto cerró la puerta de golpe tras salir

¿todos estaban locos aquí o qué? Quizás el mundo sí es como Kuznetsov dice: sin televisión la gente estaba loca o eso parecía con esta extraña novela victoriana. Tomo airé y se desplomó en el sofá durante unos segundos intentando pensar y encontrar otra puerta para salir de allí.

-"Querido…"

El tono chillón de la mujer le hizo girarse y mirarla.

-"¿ya Einfield se marchó? ¿venderás a Chen a Einfield no es así?"- preguntó sonriendo, con sus ojos azules brillando con esperanza. Esa chica al parecer despreciaba al tal Jing Chen y ni se preocupaba por ocultarlo, tomó entonces las manos de Kai entre las suyas y le miró coqueta: aquel gesto le hacía querer golpearle en su cara de muñeca –"podría olvidar el hecho de que…"- hizo entonces una mueca –"si le vendes…todo estará bien entre nosotros"- le sonrió de cuenta nueva –"además, es bastante incompetente como sirviente"

-"no"- terció nuevamente y ya parecía ser su palabra predilecta, sus manos rechazaron entonces el agarre de la rubia y levantó de su asiento buscando un respiro

-"Kir querido…"- comenzó ella, cerrando sus puños –"tuviste suerte de que solo yo les he visto… ¡pero si la sociedad se entera de lo que ustedes dos…"- frunció el ceño y sus labios, asqueada –"¡es asqueroso! ¡Véndele en este instante y quizás me olvidaré de este asunto!"

-"he dicho que no"- dijo dándole la espalda –"no se irá con él, ni con nadie…"- dijo caminando pasillo abajo, uno porque su voz era molesta y la conversación lo era más y dos porque tenía que encontrar una puerta para salir de ese sueño ¡ pero ya!

-"¡bien! ¡Haz lo que gustes Kir Ivanovich Korovin!"- le gritó y subió las escaleras –"¡pero yo no permitiré que esto continúe! ¡Mucho menos cuando espero a tu heredero!"- se fue dando un portazo también: al parecer en ese sueño solo conseguía irritar a la gente.

Kai cerró sus ojos y suspiró harto pero con ese pestañeo una puerta parecía haberse revelado ante sus ojos como un milagro ¡al fin saldría de ese lugar tan desagradable! La abrió de golpe con una sonrisa que se borró al instante que notó el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba:

Una habitación casi vacía con la salvedad de una horca y una silla que estaban en todo el centro de esta.

Se quedo de piedra, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente e intentó regresar por donde había llegado pero su ruta de salida estaba ahora fuertemente cerrada. Sus manos temblaron entonces ¿y cómo dejaría ese lugar?

Pateó la mentada puerta e incluso empujó con su cuerpo hasta no tener más fuerzas y caer de rodillas al suelo, no había salida y fue al realizar ese hecho que sus ojos se clavaron en los objetos frente a él.

Resignado se puso de pie y caminó.

Sin pensarlo tomó la soga.


	9. Muy bien entonces

**Capítulo 9.**  
><strong>muy bien entonces<strong>

_-"se cumplen 60 años desde el atentado terrorista que dio lugar a muerte a casi todos los miembros del equipo nacional de j…"_

Max miraba el televisor como si eso iba a conseguir que explotara en mil pedazos o al menos se callara, pero los guardias y enfermeros continuaban indiferente con sus vidas atendiendo a los demás residentes, bufó irritado y miró a los alrededores, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al notar a Takao dejando la cabina telefónica al final de la habitación.

Se ha de aclarar que conoció a Kinomiya Takao hace no más de dos días y solo habían conseguido hablar estupideces: comida, trabajos, pasatiempos, Kinomiya, se trataba de un extractor, El mejor de su compañía, B.B.A. los cuales se especializaban en extracciones en mentes, digamos, no muy normales.

El chico de cabellos azules prácticamente se desplomó en su asiento y bufó, fue ese momento que el rubio aprovechó para acercarse –"¿mal día?"- preguntó, sonriendo y sentándose frente a él

-"ni que lo digas viejo, es la segunda vez que intento analizar a este sujeto y no consigo nada…"- se rascó la cabeza –"¡mi hermano dice que no me preocupe y lo deje así pero quiero resolver este caso!"

Los ojos de Max se abrieron más, perspicaces –"¿segunda?"

-"la segunda…"- le miró de reojo –"soy la estrella de la B.B.A, viejo… y este sujeto está lleno de dinero así que, ya habían llamado a la B.B.A antes de S.T.A.R.S"

Max parpadeó, suponía que aquello tenía lógica pero aún así encontraba el asunto extraño –"¿qué te hizo fallar en la primera?"

Takao miró a otro lado haciendo una especie de puchero o gesto culposo, como un niño que había roto un plato y ocultado las piezas bajo la alfombra–"cosas viejo"

-"¿eeh?"- sonrió divertido y le picó con un dedo –"a nosotros los extractores no nos pasan "cosas"- apoyó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos –"¿qué hiciste?"- pensó un poco –"¿mezclaste tu mente con la del paciente? ¿De repente empezaron a llover hamburguesas?"

-"viejo…no te comente sobre ese sueño para que te burlaras, ni siquiera lo tuve dentro de una máquina de extracción"- dijo renuente cruzándose de brazos –"y además"- refunfuñó más pues su ego no podía permitirle lo que decía –"es imposible mezclar algo con ese sujeto viejo, es como aceite con vinagre"- se rascó nuevamente la nuca, desesperado porque en verdad no sabía qué hacer

Max parpadeó –"pero haría una buena ensalada…!"

Los ojos oscuros se enfocaron en los azules y no sabiendo porqué aquel comentario estúpido les había sacado risas tan altas que todos en la sala les miraron.

-"rayos viejo…¿qué pasa contigo? Hablo en serio"

Max se encogió de hombros entre apenado y divertido sacando un poco su lengua–"no lo sé, se me ocurrió"- suspiró el rubio, pensando con algo de amargura que en realidad nunca se reía mucho: el trabajo de su madre le mantenía demasiado ocupado y su personalidad alegre era apagada por ello. Se giró a verle y sonrió un poco más –"Sabes, nos conocimos en una vida pasada…"

-"viejo… estamos en el 2310, pero incluso ahorita ni sabemos si existe algo así como "vidas pasadas" o esas cosas…"- dijo encogiéndose hombros –"…bueno, habían rumores, este tipo intentó investigar eso y aquí estamos, intentando sacarlo porque perdió el juicio"

-"¿y si te dijera que creo que tuvo éxito?"- le miró fijamente con el ceño algo fruncido –"¿no has soñado aún con un estadio? ¿lleno de fans?"

El japonés quedo en silencio, mirándole con ojos bien abiertos.

-"¡ya tuviste ese sueño!"

-"¡viejo! ¡pero eso debe ser cosa del subconsciente de-" –no pudo terminar de hablar porque Max había sostenido su rostro de golpe y acercado, causando que el japonés se sonrojara y tuviese un tic nervioso

-"¡nos conocimos en nuestra vida pasada! ¡estoy seguro que Kon tuvo éxito! ¡por eso nos llevamos bien"

otro tic decoró el rostro moreno –"viejo, no nos llevamos bien…no te conozco…"- balbuceó nervioso pero el rubio solo cortó más la distancia

-"¡pero nos llevaríamos muy bien si lo hiciéramos!"

Takao asintió nervioso –"lo que digas…viejo"

-"¡muy bien!"- sonrió Max aplastando los cachetes de su "amigo" –"¡entonces esta vez sí me ayudarás a sacar a Kon!"

-"claro viejo, para eso nos pagan…"- asintió el japonés casi como autómata. Pensando que quizás ese extractor estaba más loco que el mismo Kon

-"jura solemnemente que me ayudarás…"

-"¡viejo! ¡yo quiero sacar a Kon para poder salir de este psiquiátrico demencial!"- chilló y suspiró –"¡lo juro!"

Max extendió su meñique hasta él

-"...¿qué es eso?"-parpadeó el japonés mirando las manos pálidas del americano.

-"hace siglos se utilizaba, es para prometer algo, une tu meñique con el mío"

Takao sonrió algo divertido y le hizo caso –"cada vez eres más raro viejo…"

-"es una promesa entonces…Takao"- sonrió –"sacaremos a Kon.."

El japonés asintió –"le curaremos de su demencia"

Max sonrió algo confiado ahora, quizás arrogante –"entonces…ahora que juraste"

Takao le miró extrañado y alzó una ceja.

-"dime… ¿cómo fue que fallaste la primera vez?"


	10. guardaré tu número para un día lluvioso

**Disclamer: ¡algun día Beyblade será mío! Pero no hoy.**

El nombre de Boris está diferente porque según investigue (por favor, si alguien lo sabe que me corrija) que los nombres rusos son, el nombre –nombre del padre- y apellido. Siendo entonces que escribir en un expediente solo "yuriy Ivanov" no tendría sentido porque falta el nombre del padre XD pero supongo que a Aoki takao le valía madres porque pa empezar la madre de kai ni nombre tiene (o sí? OAO pork yo no lo encontre!)

y piensa la escritora que esa regla sigue vigente pues, en el torneo de un videojuego la lista de jugadores rusos tenía el nombre y al lado otro nombre con el ICH (ivanovich,ect) que es lo que se usa para denotar que es el nombre del padre. :D

En fin, ya termine con mi cháchara y mis excusas para seguir destruyendo el plot original de beyblade, disfruten del capítulo de hoy. Los quiero y de verdad gracias por los comentarios y Noda, pa ti porque te loviu.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>  
><strong>guardaré tu número para un día lluvioso<strong>

Golpeaba una y otra vez los muros de ese lugar, aunque no con demasiada fuerza, era más el hecho de hacer ruido o se volvería loco en esa celda. Pasado una hora de su golpeteo la enfermera de cabello rosa, Mao se presentó en su habitación.

-"¿por qué no intenta dormir, señor Kuznetsov?"

El otro se incorporó y levantó con pesadez, con su figura de casi dos metros le miró intimidante y con desprecio –"claro, contaré ovejitas y dormiré un rato para caer en el subconsciente de un loco sin mis compañeros"

-"lo lamento, pero quizás les encuentre dentro…"

-"¡a un demonio con encontrarles en un sueño!"- se quejó queriendo golpearla por lo que la chica dio pasos hacia atrás –"¿dónde está Ivanov?"

-"no puedo decirle"

-"e Ian, Spencer?"- inquirió, dando otro paso –"¡¿dónde está Kai?"

La chica cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que el otro pudiese si quiera tocarle, no sin antes por supuesto dar un gritillo y llamar a los demás enfermeros para que administraran calmantes en el paciente.

-"¡váyanse a la mierda!"- gritó el ruso al tiempo que dos enfermeros algo corpulentos entraban a la habitación, le sostuvieron mas para su desgracia Kuznetsov practicaba muchísimos deportes: todos relacionados con la violencia, por lo que fue capaz de golpear al primero en la nariz y proporcionar una patada en el estomago al segundo. Salió disparado fuera del cuarto y la susodicha enfermera corrió prácticamente por su vida dando gritos por el pasillo lleno de puertas blancas

-"¡ven aquí mal nacida!"- gritó Boris Kuznetsov y logró dar con la chica y sostenerla aplicando una llave en su brazos –"¡dónde están!"

-"…yo…no puedo…"- chilló la chica llorando

-"también puedes vivir sin un brazo"- dijo halándole y notando entonces más guardias y enfermeros acercarse –"¡si se acercan le rompo el brazo!"- pero para sorpresa de este, los guardias parecían inmutables ante ese hecho –"qué mierd…."

tomó la tarjeta que esta ocultaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme y empujó a la chica pasillo abajo para luego correr hasta una de las puertas divisorias del área y cerrarla con la tarjeta.

Aquel escándalo llamó la atención de Max que se encontraba demasiado ocupado en su habitación intentando escribir con un lápiz robado la línea de tiempo de todo lo que había visto. Interrumpió sus vacilaciones y asomó por la ventana, viendo como el ruso de cabello plateado cerraba la puerta y revisaba en las ventanillas de las habitaciones.

Eventualmente terminaron viéndose cara a cara a través de la ventanilla y Max intentó hacer ademan para que le abriese la puerta, por supuesto este le ignoró y el americano solo se maldijo para sus adentros: continuó observándole como buscaba a alguien en las habitaciones mientras la puerta principal estaba por ser derribada.

Golpeó compulsivamente la ventana para llamar la atención del ruso y finalmente en un acto desesperado le abrió la puerta con la tarjeta robada y profiriendo la frase "cualquier cosa te arrojo hasta ellos" pero Max intentó restarle importancia a ese hecho.

-"¿tú perteneces a война, no?"

-"mira…no tengo tiempo que perder contigo" –dijo el ruso tomando un carrito de medicinas y utilizándolo de barricada en la puerta. Volvió a asomarse por las puertas pero se sorprendió al notar que, lo que alguna vez fue una habitación vacía ahora salían mas guardias de esta

-"qué mierda…"

Max no se sorprendió por eso pero si le alivió el hecho de que ese chico era mejor extractor de lo que pensaba –"¡si sales vivo de esta…"

Boris se giró a mirarle con ojos bien abiertos a la vez que los guardias le sostenían casi como un equipo de futbol americano sobre una pelota

-"si sales vivo de esta, te ayudaré a buscarlos…"- dijo el americano mientras también era sostenido y buscaban una aguja para adormecerlo –"solo recuerda…"

-"¡¿recuerdo qué mocoso?" – preguntó Kuznetsov forcejando y golpeando a uno que otro guardia con sus piernas pero la aguja inevitablemente fue a dar contra su cuello, giró su vista de cuenta nueva al rubio que logró pronunciar antes de dormir:

-"todo al final es un sueño"

* * *

><p>Enfocó sus ojos oscuros en el computador mirando la lista de nombres con fotografías y el estado: "activo" o "inactivo" al lado de estos. Leyendo que la lista había aumentado de forma alarmante y solo quedaban tres personas con sus nombres en verde:<p>

Kinomiya Takao  
>Tate Max<br>Kuznetsov Mikhailovich Boris

Sus dedos temblaron un poco ante eso, eran al menos cinco equipos completos de extractores, todos profesionales y los mejores ¿y habían quedado atrapados? No cabía duda que la mente con la que trataban era monstruosa. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos dedos largos alrededor de sí y un beso en su mejilla

-"Brooklyn…"- dijo algo nervioso mirándole, el chico le sonreía con cariño y acariciaba su rostro como si la persona frente a él fuese la más valiosa del mundo

-"¿qué estás haciendo, Hitoshi?"- miró en la pantalla la lista de todos y sonrió ampliamente al fijarse en un nombre iluminado en rojo –"Hiwatari Kai…"- susurró sonriendo

Hitoshi bajó su rostro e intentó no mirarle pero una sacudida en su hombro tras un pitido del computador le hizo alarmarse –"¡apágalo!"- dijo Brooklyn de pronto, el japonés enfocó sus ojos y notó entonces que el nombres "Kuznetsov Mihalovich Boris" estaba también inactivo

-"¿qué?"

-"desconecta todo esto…"- dijo mirando la lista con ojos asombrados y una sonrisa siniestra sobre su rostro –"¿qué esperas? Apágalo…"

El japonés negó con la cabeza –"mi hermano sigue allí dentro…"- terció algo enojado –"y esto no era lo que acordamos…"

-"entonces sácalo Hito"- dijo tomando sus manos, notando entonces el pulso nervioso de este por la emoción –"¿no lo ves? Ya casi lo logramos y si no lo desconectas ahora podrían despertar"- dijo chocando su frente con suavidad con la del otro –"y yo no quiero…"

El moreno acarició el rostro de su compañero y besó entonces su frente –"no te preocupes…en todos estos meses una vez que el extractor entra en estado inactivo no despierta jamás…"

El pelirrojo ensanchó su sonrisa y arrodilló frente a él para apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas como un niño pequeño–"es verdad…no despertarán jamás"


	11. allí es donde esto termina

ODIO word QHEKBAQEWDUOFDHWU!#€¬€##€!

Escribo como tres líneas y el programa con su cara de trollface se cierra "Word ha detectado un problema y debe cerrarse...problem?"

definitivamente la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos.

En fin, peleando con ese programa del mal. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>  
><strong>allí es donde esto termina<strong>

Max parpadeó un par de veces antes de realizar el hecho de que caminaba por un pasillo gris apenas iluminado por luces blancas. Miró sus alrededores e instintivamente llevo su mano a su cuello, aliviado al notar un pequeño cúmulo clavado en este, el cual se trataba del mismo rastreador que Emily le había entregado antes y lo que le había mantenido "vivo" hasta ahora.

Se detuvo frente a una ventana que daba vista a una habitación con un prisionero que mantenía el rostro bajo, no tardó más de dos minutos en darse cuenta que se trataba de Hiwatari, bueno, al menos de alguien muy parecido a este:

Cabello en dos colores como el original pero un tanto más largo y enmarañado, orejas llenas de perforaciones y peircings que le daban un aire rebelde y peligroso, nariz refilada y cuerpo que parecía ser esculpido por Miguel ángel y ojos de color naranja. Le observó un poco, se veía tan decaído que le costaba creer que era el mismo Hiwatari que conoció o su antepasado, como fuese.

-"quiere la silla eléctrica"- escuchó una voz tras de sí y se giró para notar a ¿Takao? No, debía recordar que esta era una vida pasada y este debía ser uno de sus tantos ancestros: con cabello cortísimo y mirada severa que era resaltada por sus ojos amarillos

Max cerró sus ojos y suspiró llevando su mano al rastreador el cual se iluminó un poco con un diminuto reloj –"no soy yo…"- susurró más para sí y busco relajar su cuerpo y su mente para dejar que los eventos que estaban por suceder fluyesen sin el poder controlarlo.

Abrió sus ojos entonces y encaró a Takao con severidad –"no debiste haberle disparado a Bai…"

-"¡era el tigre blanco! ¡Era un ladrón reconocido y me reclamas porqué le disparé! Además, gracias a ellos tenemos al "Fénix de fuego" ¡dos ladrones internacionales en un tiro!"

-"la pena de muerte está vetada ¡ellos solo tendrían una vida de cárcel!" –chilló Max, indignado, pero en sus adentros en realidad estaba algo sorprendido, ¿Takao en su vida pasada era un moralista? Era increíble pensar ello con la cara de bobalicón que este se gastaba.

-"Los criminales siempre serán criminales y las cárceles son absurdas…deberían morir y ya"

Max se cruzó de brazos –"¡Fujikata! ¡Otro comentario con ese y te reportaré en asuntos internos! ¡Criminales o no siguen siendo personas!"

El japonés se encogió de hombros –"hazlo entonces, Maxwell"- se giró dándole la espalda –"pero en lo que a mí concierne, ¡debimos haber ejecutado a ambos!"- Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación con sus manos en sus bolsillos

Max o, Maxwell se giró y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba el prisionero, el cual se negaba a querer alzar su rostro, como si sus manos esposadas fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Se sentó frente a él.

-"después de haber corrido tanto…tiraste las joyas y te dejaste capturar…"- dijo mirándole con atención

-"malditos…"- alzó el rostro con desprecio y Max no buscó apartar su mirada, incluso el estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido.

-"¿qué relación tenías con el tigre blanco?"

-"eso no te interesa…"

Max suspiró –"¿por qué la silla eléctrica? Tus crímenes no son para ejecutarte, simplemente has robado mucho, tendrás una vida de cárcel, veinte años más o menos"

-"Entonces mataré a alguien dentro de la prisión para que me la den…"- le miró determinado y bajó luego el rostro –"…no quiero continuar"

-"¿crees que…a Bai Sheng le habría gustado que te rindieras?"

-"¡tu sabes nada de él!"- gritó furioso mirándole y luego bajando el rostro con lágrimas acumuladas, Max estaba seguro que probablemente estás eran las únicas lágrimas que este había emitido en toda su vida.

Max extendió entonces que las intenciones del antepasado de Hiwatari era seguirle en la otra vida, más que rendirse. Se removió en su asiento y miró sus manos –"quizás…en otra vida puedan estar juntos…"

-"en otra vida no haré nada peligroso…"-dijo sin mirarle, a lo que Max asintió –"…Si Fujikata redacta el informe, estoy seguro de que te darán lo que quieres…"- se levantó de su asiento y caminó fuera de ese lugar

Un pequeño pitido se escuchó proveniente del cuello del rubio así como una luz titilando, giró su rostro y notó entonces una puerta verde en un lado de la habitación –"si él pidió la silla eléctrica"- susurró avanzando hasta la puerta y sosteniendo el pomo –"y Cheslav Koniev se suicidó así como Suwabara Koji…"- giró su rostro en dirección al chico antes de entrar -"¿significa que Kai en todas sus vidas murió tras la muerte de Kon?"–Abrió la puerta solo para dar con su habitual habitación del psiquiátrico donde tomó asiento en su acostó en esta intentando no pensar demasiado en el asunto y agradeció por milésima vez en su vida el tener ese transmisor, que prevenía que quedase atrapado en sus propias memorias como probablemente había sucedido con los demás extractores.

A todas estas, ignoraba que clase de relación podía tener Hiwatari con Kon, cuando investigó la gigantesca lista de extractores antes de aceptar este caso no se especificaba ninguna relación de la compañía del ruso con la del chino.

Pensó un poco en su cama mordiendo sus labios: -"si de verdad estas destinado a encontrarle...no puedes morir ahora, Hiwatari"

Hizo una larga pausa y miró al techo "Tienes que encontrarle primero"


	12. Sin errores, sin mal comportamiento

**odio Word, en serio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>  
><strong>Sin errores, sin mal comportamiento<strong>

Miró sus manos, vio sangre, miró de nuevo y la sangre había desaparecido. Quiso vomitar ante el recuerdo de ese chico latigueado pero su garganta parecía cerrada y no tenía aire, no podía moverse como si una soga invisible le rodeara, ahorcándole lentamente.

Estaba teniendo un shock y su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar ¿moriría? Podría ser, pero se sorprendía al pensar que en realidad no quería hacerlo, no que tuviese un propósito en su vida si no que le molestaría irse al otro mundo sin entender qué demonios sucedía con la mente de ese chico. Quizás sin darse cuenta había encontrado una razón por la cual seguir respirando.

Miró la habitación y el pánico crecía ante el pensamiento de que ningún enfermero llegaba en su auxilio ¿no habían cámaras? ¿Sensores de presión? ¡Alguien tenía que observarle! Dándose cuenta que estaba solo en el asunto logro girar su cuerpo y dar con el suelo, buscando algo con que abrir un agujero en su garganta para regresar el oxígeno y rezando por estar soñando…

Soñando, quizás eso hacía, buscó al gato blanco con la mirada, sabía que estaba allí observándole pues él no tenía alergias, ni infecciones; su código genético era óptimo, con una línea de descendencia de rusos importantes, samuráis y deportistas. Sorprendentemente su auto convencimiento ayudó a su cuerpo a volver en sí; el aire regreso a sus pulmones.

¿Qué Rayos había sido eso? ¿Y por qué ningún enfermero le había ayudado?

* * *

><p>-"¡oh por dios!"<p>

Kai ya de por sí creía que el tal Max estaba loco, pero notar que casi grita cuando le ve y le abrazó compulsivamente le hizo confirmar sus sospechas. El rubio no paraba de gritar –"regresaste"- o cosas como –"¡eres el primero que lo haces!"

Lo que sea que quisiese decir primero, violaba su espacio personal así que no tardó en separarle y simplemente mirarle con el ceño algo fruncido –"¿qué quieres decir con el primero?"

Max sonrió entre culpable y nervioso –"oh es verdad…"- comenzó a decir, no sin antes girar su vista a un grupo de guardias que les miraba atentos desde una de las puertas. Puerta de la cual salió Takao dando un largo bostezo mientras se rascaba la nuca. No tardó en tomar la mano de Kai y luego avanzar hasta el japonés para hacer lo mismo y halarles a ambos hasta una de las mesas.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron con mayor sorpresa, giró su rostro y miró al nuevo acompañante, que se le hacía vagamente familiar pero ninguno de los dos profirió palabra alguna hasta tomar asiento con Tate.

-"viejo, ¿siempre actúas así?"- parpadeó Takao sentándose y bostezando por décima vez en esos minutos.

-"voy a hablar antes de que el sistema de defensa de este lugar note que hay una actividad extraña y nos separe"

Takao y Kai se miraron nuevamente de reojo con las pupilas como platos, en sus adentros solo existía la frase: está loco. Max suspiró y negó con la cabeza luego de revirar los ojos –"hablo en serio"

-"eh sep, ¡lo que tu digas viejo!"- asintió Takao dejándole correr a lo que el americano frunció el ceño

-"Hablo en serio, ¿qué han averiguado en la extracción de Rei Kon?"

Kai parpadeó, ese nombre no le sonaba en lo más mínimo –"¿de quién hablas?"

-"¿de quién hablas tu, viejo?"- le miró Takao con ojos más abiertos –"cuando dormimos nos conectan con Kon: a él es quien tenemos que sacar de su cabeza porque entro en coma dios sabe desde cuando"

-"eh sí y no" – Terció el rubio y miró a Kai –"¿no sabes nada de eso?"

-"me dijeron que tengo cargos de asesinato por un tal Masefield"- explicó con calma el de ojos rojos, pensando si en realidad el único demente era él y no esos dos chicos.

Ante su declaración se formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro pecoso que le dio un aire arrogante que a Kai no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero a Takao le hizo ruborizarse muy levemente. –"¿Masefield muerto?"

Kai alzó una ceja –"¿Cuál es la gracia?"

Max suspiró hondamente -"Masefield es un investigador importante en el proyecto de "White linker" una máquina de extracción desarrollada por la compañía del mismo nombre, siendo su principal ponente: Rei Kon. Rei Kon podrá estar desaparecido en su mente pero te aseguro que Masefield está muy tranquilo bebiendo té negro en casa"

Takao bostezó e intentó decir:-"eso ya lo sab—"- pero Kai le interrumpió levantando su mano y mirándole algo intimidante, volvió su vista al rubio

-"de acuerdo con las investigaciones de la compañía: nuestro comportamiento está determinado, no solo por nuestra crianza si no por nuestro código genético, incluyendo el código de nuestros antepasados" –continuó, mirando de reojo a los guardias –"de acuerdo a esto, se buscaba crear una máquina que más que entrar en el subconsciente humano, materializara la información del código genético en sueños, haciendo capaz al usuario de acceder a sus memorias pasadas"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del ruso, porque si esas eran sus memorias pasadas realmente había sido un maldito, no que Ivanov a veces no le catalogara como tal, pero aún así.

-"viejo, ¿nos estás diciendo que entramos a las memorias de Kon y no a su subconsciente?"

-"no lo sé"

Ambos reviraron la vista no entendiendo y creyendo nuevamente que el americano estaba mal de la cabeza

-"oigan, el programa estaba en Beta, ni siquiera con toda la información clasificada que pudo conseguir S.T.A.R.S sé todas las respuestas"- se defendió –"el programa está lleno de errores, errores que han hecho que los demás extractores desaparezcan…" –tomo aire –"No estoy seguro de quien son las memorias o en qué punto se separa la memoria con la mente, pero si sé que este lugar no es lo que parece…"- explicó el rubio –"sean las memorias de Kon o las nuestras, el error del programa está en que, al ser nuestro mismo código genético la mente interpreta que está reviviendo ese suceso, con todas las consecuencias que eso acarrea…"  
>Continuó "llevando a dos posibles sucesos, o tu mente se adapta a interpretar de nuevo el papel de tu antepasado y revives el suceso, desde su inicio y no despertando o, tu mente interpreta la muerte pasada como un suceso actual, recreándola y por consiguiente el usuario muere"<p>

Kai llevó su mano a su cuello instintivamente. Takao quedo en silencio también y frunció el ceño.

-"¿lo han sentido, no? Kinomiya, en tu vida pasada tú fuiste asesinado en el atentado terrorista de Varsovia 2250 junto con Kon…a excepción de Hiwatari y de mi, que sobrevivimos"

Kai parpadeó un par de veces y le vio de reojo, en primera, nunca había dicho su nombre a ese mocoso y en segunda: Kinomiya había sido la última extracción que había tenido antes de que le culparan del asesinato de Masefield, hubiese sucedido o no.

-"¿cómo es este tal Kon?"- se adelantó a preguntar primero antes de seguir con sus dudas.

-"tu ya lo has visto: cabello negro, asiático, cara de gato"- comenzó Max

Sí, definitivamente tenía demasiadas preguntas ahora.


	13. oh, estaba haciéndolo tan bien

**hoy publicaré dos capítulos porqueeee no estoy segura si el viernes y el sábado pueda actualizar algo. ¡lo siento! TwT intentaré de que no sea así, pero conste ya advertí. **

**pa que no digan que mis Brooklyn no pueden ser dulces...XDD**

**gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado comentario/agregado a favoritos/ect...grito como una fangirl cada vez que recibo una noticia de esas ¡gracias gracias! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>  
><strong>oh, estaba haciéndolo tan bien<strong>

Sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla del computador, revisando minuciosamente los datos del experimento que estaba por realizar, con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro. Brazos le rodearon por encima de sus hombros y buscó girarse para ver a su acompañante y plantarle un casto beso en su mejilla

-"¡lo hice!"- exclamó feliz, dejando sus muletas a un lado y extendiendo los brazos con torpeza –"¡podemos llevar a cabo el experimento mañana temprano!"- al trastabillar por perder el equilibrio fue sostenido en un delicado abrazo

-"eres maravilloso Kon"- sonrió el pelirrojo frente a él, para luego cargarle y girarlo en el aire, llenando el ambiente de risas y caricias en sus rostros

-"vamos ya, Masefield, bájame…"- rió el de ojos dorados rozando su nariz con la del otro –"¡debemos descansar para mañana…"- Masefield obedeció y dejo en el suelo y volvió a extenderle las dos muletas que siempre llevaba consigo

-"estaba pensando Kon"- dijo abrazándole de la cintura y recargando su barbilla en su hombro –"podríamos celebrarlo…ya sabes…"- comenzó acariciando su vientre consiguiendo que el chino se ruborizara y sonriera un tanto divertido

-"nope"- dijo dando un paso al frente y luego mirándole por encima de su hombro –"¡debemos descansar Brooklyn!"- caminó un poco –"aunque deseo eso…quiero que todo el experimento salga bien…"- confesó nervioso y siguió avanzando –"aunque…"- hizo una pausa –"al terminar el experimento…podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones y definitivamente tendríamos una ocasión para ello"- rió ampliamente y avanzó tras la puerta causando también una sonrisa en Masefield quien le siguió hasta colocarse frente a él, tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella

-"prometo ser gentil…sé que es tu primera vez…"- le miró a los ojos y continuó sonriendo, Rei por su parte solo se ruborizó y miró a otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"no soy bueno con las personas…"- Masefield beso sus mejillas

-"me dan igual las personas mientras seas bueno conmigo…"- confesó luego de cesar sus atenciones y caminando a su lado –"¿Qué crees que encuentres?"

Rei quedó pensativo un raro y miró por una de las ventanas los jardines de la institución, cargados de flores y caídas de agua artificiales –"espero haber sido ágil en mis vidas pasadas…"- sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en las muletas que necesitaba para caminar –" o más talentoso o quizás atractivo y social…"- confesó tímido a lo que Masefield volvió a abrazarle

-"yo espero haberte conocido en todas mis vidas pasadas…"- le interrumpió y tomó su mentón con sus dedos, acariciando sus labios con su pulgar –"espero haber estado contigo en todas y cada una de nuestras vidas pasadas…"

Rei abrió sus ojos ampliamente con demasiada sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y dos pequeños colmillos se asomaron debajo de sus labios. Asintió y dio un beso corto sobre sus labios para luego asentir –"yo también lo espero…"

La mañana no se hizo esperar sobre las instalaciones y todos los científicos se encontraban con sus corazones hecho un vuelco, confiaban en el jefe de la investigación: Rei kon, pero aquel experimento pedía aventurarse más allá del subconsiente humano a memorias que estaban ocultas.

Lee Wong, científico y amigo de la infancia del susodicho Kon era un conservador que tenía la idea que las cosas que estaban ocultas era por una razón, y sin embargo allí estaba mirando la pantalla del computador todos los datos del programa desde una zona elevada.

-"mas vale que sepas lo que haces Rei…"- habló a su amigo, quien estaba siendo colocado en una capsula por parte de su hermana, Mao Wong. El chino de ojos dorados le sonrió y asintió confiado:

-"¡todo saldrá bien!"

Rei se acostó en la capsula acolchada y Mao prosiguió a colocar el somnífero intravenoso, no sin antes sonreírle también. Conectó los aparatos pertinentes a través de cables detrás de su nuca, al terminar besó la frente del osado jefe de investigación y cerró la compuerta de la capsula.

-"¡estamos listos!"- sonrió la chica yendo a su estación de trabajo

-"…bien señoritas no tenemos todo el día…"- comenzó Lee –"Rei se está arriesgando en nuestro lugar o el de cualquier extractor, así que es nuestro deber estar atentos a cualquier signo anormal…"

Brooklyn suspiró desde su estación, le habría gustado estar al mando tras la ausencia de Kon pero no podía arreglarse, Lee era el asignado para esa tarea desde mucho antes que él.

-"empiecen el programa…" –dijo Lee mirando una de las pantallas principales donde se supone verían lo mismo que Rei Kon y lo grabarían, para comprobar que el experimento funcionaba: premio Nobel en ciencia ten cuidado.

-"¡tenemos imagen!"- exclamó Hitoshi desde su estación –" Kon, ¿nos escuchas?"

-"fuerte y claro"- la voz de Rei inundó la sala por los comunicadores y Lee soltó aire de sus pulmones aliviados

-"tenemos imagen…"

En la pantalla Rei estaba en un pasillo lleno de puertas rojas, con ventiladores en el techo y paredes blancas e inmaculadas. Lee tomó asiento un tanto más tranquilo y continuó observando, con sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus audífonos con micrófono –"podías crear una interface más agradable…parece un psiquiátrico"

Se escuchó una risita por parte de Rei –"me preocupe más porque las puertas funcionaran"- confesó avanzando por el pasillo, maravillado de lo que "estaba" frente a él –"iré a la primera…"

Lee se incorporó un poco en su asiento –"Rei, elige otra antes…"

-"pero tenemos que comprobar que tan lejos puede llegar "linker", además se trata de mi primera vida pasada…¡es como empezó todo!"- sonrió animado el oriental –"¿no opinas lo mismo, Lee?"

Lee mordió sus labios y buscó apoyarse en el respaldar de su asiento –"no Rei, elige otra antes…"

-"creo que debería intentarlo"- se unió Masefield a la conversación –"no hay ningún error en la programación de Linker, yo mismo la he revisado…"-miró la pantalla –"además Kon es brillante, no habrá ningún problema…"

-"¡gracias Brooklyn"

Lee le miró con profundo desprecio.

Rei llevo su mano al pomo de la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, dio un paso al frente con algo de emoción y miedo, lo cual le encantaba de sobremanera. Al cruzar el umbral se encontró entonces en una hermosa mansión victoriana, llena de flores, cuadros y velas que decoraban los larguísimos pasillos.

-"¿chicos?"- comprobó la comunicación mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad.

-"aún podemos verte"- confesó Lee quizás un poco más tranquilo y miró la estación de Hitoshi –"establece fecha y lugar, Kinomiya"

-"Hong Kong, 1839…"- habló el japonés mirando su pantalla y tecleando un poco –"estoy descifrando los códigos de memoria"

-"tenemos un nombre"- dijo Kiki Cheng, un pequeño asiático que también formaba parte del equipo –"Chen Jing…"

-"¿alguna información registrada?"- preguntó Lee en su asiento

-"ninguna…"- dijo Mao desde su estación de trabajo, tecleando –"oh espera, es el apellido de una familia de comerciantes de especias y porcelanas…"

-"la mitad de china vendía especias y porcelana en esa época…"- suspiró Lee y continuó mirando la pantalla –"sigan buscando algo más específico…"

Rei por su parte ignoraba las investigaciones de sus demás compañeros, el seguía avanzando en la mansión con una sonrisa en su rostro y hasta dando saltitos: cosa que normalmente no podía realizar al tener un cuerpo debilucho y enfermo. La oscuridad le envolvía y aquello hacía acelerar su corazón, hasta que en uno de sus avances notó que algo cayó al suelo.

Retrocedió para tomar una pequeña hoja dorada en sus manos –"¿Qué es esto?"- susurró y esperó la respuesta de sus compañeros del otro lado

-"no hay información…"- dijo Kiki encogiéndose de hombros –"esa planta no existe…"

-"Estamos grabando para obtener información, debe ser una planta extinta"- Habló el más alto investigador Gao Tan, tecleando emocionado –"registramos también su aroma y contextura"

Rei parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó de nuevo hasta notar al final del pasillo una puerta semi abierta, su corazón se aceleró aún más y sabía que eso no era debido a su emoción originaría; estaba compartiendo las emociones de su antepasado.

-"empiezo con el registro de memorias…"- susurró cerrando los ojos por un segundo y abriendo la puerta con cuidado, notando una hermosa habitación, con un lecho lleno de doseles de seda, alfombras y cómodas bellamente decoradas en oro.

Una persona de cabello negro y ojos negros que acompañaban una mirada aterradora le observaba con atención.


	14. ¿podemos ser solo amigos?

**Capítulo 14**  
><strong>¿podemos ser solo amigos?<strong>

-"¡sácale!"

-"¡no responde!"- chilló Mao tecleando con tanta velocidad que sentía que se caerían los dedos –"Rei…no responde"- repitió con lágrimas en los ojos

-"¡perdimos imagen!"- Dijo Hitoshi desde su puesto de trabajo impresionado como en menos de dos minutos todo se había ido a la basura –"los signos vitales de Kon están disminuyendo…"

En el ambiente podían escucharse los gritos del susodicho jefe pidiendo ayuda y rogándole a dios sabe quién que no le lastimara. Lee sentía que su corazón se saldría por su pecho, los gritos contagiaban a todo el equipo de trabajo: ¿qué estaba viviendo Kon en esos momentos?

-"¡voy a entrar para sacarle!"- Dijo Masefield desesperado poniéndose de pie al ver que los sistemas no respondían y el escuchar la voz de Rei en súplica le destruía el alma.

-"¡quédate dónde estás Masefield! ¡no es el momento para jugar a ser un caballero!" –gritó Lee mirando la pantalla que ahora era un enorme espacio en negro de "sin señal", golpeó el teclado –"¡cambien el código…intenten llevarle a otra memoria!"

-"eso intentamos…"- terció Kiki tecleando –"pero el programa lo rechaza…"

Las manos de Lee temblaban un poco mientras estaban cerradas en puño –"sigan intentando…"- intentaba creer eso, pero los gritos de Rei no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo, escuchaba ruegos, sollozos y un nombre...

-"Gao…¡busca quién es Kir!"

-"¿Kir qué?" preguntó nervioso el gigantón mirando su pantalla y la cara enojada de Wong –"no tenemos suficientes datos de esa época para una búsqueda así y aunque los tuviésemos deben haber muchos Kirs"

-"alguno relacionado con Chen ¡qué tan difícil puede ser! ¡quién rayos es ese sujeto! ¡ya!" –Lee mordió sus labios y sentó de cuenta nueva para intentar sacar a Rei de esa pesadilla –"vamos Kon…sabes que eso ya pasó…no puedes perder el control así"- dijo con voz trémula rezando porque pudiese escucharle

Fueron los veinte minutos más tensos de todas sus vidas pero habían conseguido que los signos vitales del chino se calmaran. La imagen no regresaba pero la respiración más calmada del chino en el audio daba un gran respiro de alivio a todos.

-"intenten regresar la imagen y comunicarse con Kon…"- habló Lee un poco más calmado cerrando sus ojos aliviado –"y por favor, que alguien vaya por un café…"- necesitaba relajarse y el café le ayudaría, aunque suene irónico.

-"tenemos un nuevo nombre…"- dijo Kiki desde su pantalla –"Lu Song"- dijo intentando estabilizar los datos –"ah…hay datos registrados, es del 2060"- dijo algo más calmado Cheng y mostrando en pantalla la foto de un jovencito de ojos azules como el océano

-"el parecido es impresionante…"- susurró Hitoshi desde su asiento, pero Lee no compartía el entusiasmo de sus compañeros, en su lugar se cruzó de brazos y miró ese rostro con ceño fruncido

-"averigua como murió y la fecha…"- dijo perspicaz, a lo que Kiki asintió y comenzó a buscar los dados

-"muere en el 2060"- dijo Kiki mirando la pantalla con ojos bien abiertos –" al ser secuestrado por una banda de crimen organizado, en el mismo día que Kon está ahora…"

Lee le miró –"¡sácale antes de que tenga esa memoria!"- volvió a teclear –"tiene que haber un espacio seguro dentro de Kon para que podamos sacarle del experimento"

Los demás asintieron y volvieron a su trabajo más nerviosos que nunca, nunca creyeron que las vidas de su jefe de investigación fuesen tan problemáticas y la posibilidad de comunicación parecían nulas.

Estuvieron toda la noche en ello y no existía suficiente café en el universo para lograr despertarles o ayudarles a pensar, en ese ambiente de tensión Masefield se puso de pie y caminó a una de las capsulas vecinas a Kon

-"¡¿qué estás haciendo Masefield?"- preguntó Lee mirándole con ojos bien abiertos

-"¡estoy sacando a mi novio de un experimento horrible eso es lo que estoy haciendo!"- terció el inglés testarudo, acostándose en la capsula en cuestión y mirando a Lee con el mismo desprecio que este le profetizaba.

-"Brooklyn, mi hermano es extractor…"- comenzó a decir Hitoshi, pero este le ignoró –"trabaja para BBA, podría llamarle para que intente sacar a Kon. Es mejor utilizar un profesional"

-"cuando nos conozcamos mejor y sepa de su juicio profesional pensaré en tomar en cuenta sus opiniones, Kinomiya"- dijo indiferente el inglés

-"…existe la posibilidad de que tu también quedes encerrado Masefield…"- comenzó a decir Lee pero el inglés continuaba ignorándole –"o que lo que veas no sea más agradable que lo que ve Rei"

-"tu no lo entiendes, Wong…"- explicó el inglés –"yo amo a Kon, pienso casarme con él y unir nuestros genes en un maravilloso bebé"- en esa época era posible crear bebes entre cualquier sexo a través de vientres artificiales y por supuesto el matrimonio gay era una cosa de todos los días –"Kon es mío y nada de lo que me digas me hará desistir de salvarle…"

Lee suspiró y le hizo una seña a Mao para que conectara también al inglés a Linker.

-"si quedas atrapado contrataremos al hermano de Kinomiya…"- Dijo Lee mirando a Masefield a los ojos

-"no fallaré…salvaré a Kon de lo que sea que le pase"- dijo Brooklyn mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Mao cerró la capsula después de eso y miró a su hermano algo preocupada

La pantalla continuaba sin mostrar imagen y el audio había desaparecido también. Lee rezó porque todo funcionase de buena forma y ambos pudiesen salir ilesos.

Pero no fue así.

Dos días después Takao Kinomiya había llegado al departamento de investigación de White Linker y entrado también a la máquina de extracción para sacar a los dos científicos atrapados…Tardó al menos una semana en estado de sueño el sacar a Brooklyn Masefield, quien jamás pareció ser el mismo desde aquello, pero en cambio Takao Kinomiya había quedado atrapado, por lo que era necesario otro equipo de extración.

-"contratamos a un nuevo equipo de extractores…"- Habló Mao detrás de su hermano –"les dicen los Blitzkrieg Boys…"

-"suena a banda pop, busca otros…"-terció Lee

-"son los mejores hermano…"- dijo ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro –"ellos sacaran a Rei y a Kinomiya"

Lee asintió levemente y esperaba que su hermana tuviese razón.


	15. Siento una debilidad acercarse II

¡wiiii! Lamento la demora es que con diciembre y mi novio y muchas cosas no había tenido tiempito de escribir, además que tenia que hacer una ilustraciones y wah! 0 tiempo.

Aquí tienen gente preciosa, felices fiestas. 3 capítulos de golpe :?

como siempre, noda te quiero :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>  
><strong>Siento una debilidad acercarse (II)<strong>

-"¡Kinoshita! ¡Takeo! ¡Takeo!"

Takao abrió los ojos como platos y enfocó al frente con un dolor de cabeza increíble, tres personas que en su vida había visto le hablaban con tanta naturalidad que resultaba halagador y extrañamente cálido.

Un rubio le despeinó la cabeza –"¡nunca te quedas dormido antes de una ceremonia!"- su rostro era pálido y su sonrisa causaba que su corazón se acelerara, sin razón aparente. Parpadeó un par de veces más y volvió su vista a los otros: allí estaba el objetivo de su extracción, Rei Kon.

Aunque en la fotografía mostraba ojos dorados y aquí eran verde esmeralda no se iba a detener a pensar niñerías, bien sabía que estaba realizando una extracción en una máquina prototipo así que supuso que quizás no todo se mostraba perfectamente.

-"¡oye Ren!"- el rubio se giró y habló entonces con Kon, porqué le llamó Ren no tenía idea, el subconsciente de este tipo realmente trastornado. Miró por la ventana y notó que se encontraba en un vehículo en movimiento y la ciudad se encontraba agitada, llena de adornos y decoraciones. Les escuchó un poco pero solo encontró trivialidades, miró al último integrante del equipo que permanecía de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, sus cabellos era en dos tonos, blanco y negro. Por algún motivo el solo observarle hacía notar que se creía superior a todos por lo que un extraño deseo de molestarlo bulló en sus huesos. Negó con la cabeza e intentó ignorar eso.

El vehículo se detuvo finalmente y fueron recibidos por escoltas uniformados como organizadores de las olimpiadas, Varsovia 2250. ¡genial! Kon tenía un subconsciente retro, no le molestaba, es decir le gustaban un tanto las películas de este año. Caminó detrás del resto y la cuadrilla de ayudantes colocaban ahora algo en su brazo parecido a un lanzador, que no tenía idea de que era pero se limitó a imitar los movimientos de los demás y colocar una especie de trompo sobre un pequeño disco.

-"tengo que hablar con Kon…"- dijo Kinomiya al darse cuenta que no le gustaba mucho seguir la corriente de algo tan raro en especial porque estaba seguro que algo malo pasaba en ese año aunque no recordaba qué. Los otros tres le miraron con una ceja alzada.

-"¿quién?"- preguntó el rubio parpadeando, sus ojos castaños parecían dos platos.

-"Kon…"- hizo ademan con la mano y le señaló, pero el asiático aludido le miró como si estuviese fuera de sus cabales

–"…mi apellido es Wu"- aclaró con una ceja alzada

-"finalmente enloqueció…"- el chico con cabello a dos tonos se dio la vuelta y caminó dándole la espalda, ignorándole completamente, Kon fue tras y le sonrió cariñosamente.

-"Takeo…"- habló el rubio –"quizás estas nervioso por la ceremonia de unas horas…"- dio unas palmadas en su hombro –"pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros…"- se giró a ver a los otros dos marchándose –"Estuvo muy mal que nos separáramos hace unos años porque queríamos enfrentarte pero… ¡nuevamente somos un equipo! ¡Y esta vez daremos todo lo que tenemos!"

Takao tragó saliva algo extrañado y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, el rubio volvió a animarle con palmadas alejándose entonces, no sin antes decir –"¡iré a saludar a mamá y los demás! ¡Deben estar dentro del edificio! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con el jefe antes de la ceremonia!"- hizo un ademán y se alejó.

El japonés se dedicó a recorrer el edificio ya que además de Kon debía buscar a Brooklyn Masefield, un pelirojo con cara petulante. El lugar estaba agitado y competidores de todo el mundo se colocaban el mismo aparato que él tenía en su brazo, rusos, europeos, chinos…

Observó al equipo chino con curiosidad: eran los mismos científicos del Linker, asintió y pensó que era lógico que Kon les colocara en el sueño si eran sus compañeros pero aún así las diferencias físicas le hacían extrañarse de sobremanera. Ignoró ese hecho de nuevo e intentó repetirse mentalmente la palabra "Masefield…Masefield" una y otra vez a ver si así no se distraía pero un estúpido nerviosismo se negaba a abandonarle.

Cerca de los jardines logró encontrarle y el aludido parecía sonriente aunque nervioso, se giró a verle una sonrisa algo sombría se cruzó en sus labios. Aquello le dio miedo, mucho miedo.

-"hm...¿Masefield?"- preguntó nervioso después del último incidente con Kon, el inglés se giró a verle extrañado –"¡cómo te llames!"- chilló –"¡necesito hablarte!"

El castaño de ojos jade se acercó y le miró aún con esa sonrisa –"será una gran ceremonia Kinoshita…"- la sonrisa se ensanchó –"la mejor de nuestras vidas…"

Takao parpadeó y le siguió el juego, carraspeó luego –"escucha, sé que todo esto te sonará extraño pero debes saber que estas dentro del subconsciente de otra persona…"-intentó hablar pausadamente y explicar con detalles como funcionaban las máquinas de extracción y el hecho de que en esos momentos se encontraban en una. El inglés sonrió aún más

-"Quieres decir…que soy Masefield y esto no está sucediendo…"- repitió, Takao asintió con la cabeza

-"los científicos del Linker mandaran una puerta de salida al insertar una serie de comandos específicos en, unas horas, presumo… tu entraste aquí intentando salvar a Kon"- dijo el japonés feliz de que hubiese alguien cuerdo o algo así.

-"¿Kon?"

-"Wu, como le digan…"- se rascó la nuca estresado -"tú eres un científico del Linker"

Masefield parpadeó y asintió repetidas veces –"yo no salvaría jamás a Wei…"- explicó mirándole extrañado.

-"oye, ¡a mí no me preguntes qué harías viejo!"- explicó Kinomiya estrujando su gorra con tanto estrés acumulado –"el punto es que esto es un sueño y tú tienes que despertar…"

-"¿cómo se despierta?"- preguntó mirándole curioso y siguiéndole la corriente.

-"por lo general, cuando se está a punto de morir se hace una "patada" o forma de salida, es un tiempo corto pero es donde más suele aprovecharse el momento…"- dijo el japonés con calma –"pero dado que Kon hizo esta máquina demencial debes buscar un área donde el sueño se termina y empieza la interface principal del Linker, de allí los demás te enviarán una puerta"- paseó su mirada por el estadio –"durante el sueño, hay algo que no encaja…ese algo que no encaja es lo que te lleva a la salida…"

Masefield asintió y miró también todo el lugar –"…entiendo"

-"¡debe ser por allá!"- señaló un área no decorada y con un poco de arena que no tenía realmente justificación si estaban en las instalaciones de un estadio –"¡oye! ¡Tú adelántate! ¡Aléjate de este sitio!"- dijo el japonés animado –"yo voy a ir a buscar a Kon…"

-"de todas maneras pensaba alejarme…"- susurró el inglés y le miró alejarse con una sonrisa –"Oye…Dijiste que muriendo también se despertaba…"- dijo en voz alta

Takao asintió –"¡pues, sí! ¡Algo así viejo!"

-"entonces…estoy seguro que vas a despertar"

-"¡dalo por hecho! ¡soy un profesional después de todo! ¡Nos vemos en el otro lado!"- hizo ademan mientras caminaba de vuelta al estadio mucho más calmado de que había logrado sacar a uno de sus objetivos, más o menos. Después de sopesarlo un rato Masefield si optó por hacerle caso hasta encontrar una extraña puerta de color aguamarina.

Al encontrar a Kon intentó hablarle pero organizadores del evento le llevaron a una habitación dentro de las instalaciones diciendo que aquí podrían prepararse mejor, aquello le extrañó un poco puesto que el rubio y el de cabello a duotono no estaban pero para ese momento sus preocupaciones eran otras como convencer a Kon de que cooperara.

-"espero que Koji llegue pronto…"- susurró Kon arreglando el extraño aparatejo de su brazo

-"Kon escucha…llevo media hora en esto… ¡esto es un sueño!"- dijo Takao desesperado pero antes de insistir habían tocado la puerta

-"disculpen, pero deben acompañarnos un momento…"- habló un organizador

Ambos jóvenes miraron extrañados al susodicho pero luego de mirarse entre ellos prefirieron seguirle, apenas consiguiendo dar unos diez pasos antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Escuchó estruendos y algo frío y metálico fue empuñado justo en su nuca, le empujaban para que continuase caminando, los murmullos era en idiomas que no entendía y cuando sintió que le subían a un vehículo desconocido pataleó por su vida, en vano puesto que un golpe le hizo caer inconsciente.

Para cuando recobró la conciencia Kon estaba frente a él atado a una silla con pequeñas cajas colocadas a su alrededor y un pequeño reloj sobre su pecho, entendió que se trataban de explosivos al instante–"¡Kon!"-miró al techo –"¡oigan allí afuera!"- intentó hablar con los científicos del linker –"sáquenme, intentaré continuar con la extracción desde otro punto…"- pero nadie respondía y comenzaba a desesperarse –"¡oigan!"

Escuchó voces y personas con máscaras entraron en la habitación, enfocando una cámara hacia ellos mientras hablaban, no quería entender sobre qué pues a pesar de estar consciente que era una extracción el miedo era real. Gritó de nuevo –"¡Wong! ¡sacame!"

Un golpe fue proferido con el cachazo de un arma sobre su frente y luego de que todo se vio borroso, enfocó a Kon, la voz de sus captores se escuchó entonces.

-"¡no deberíamos confiar en ellos! ¡es desagradable! ¡después de lo que pasó en la tercera guerra! ¡en especial los chinos! ¡no queremos un equipo mezclado!"- habló otras incoherencias pero lo importante es que el captor colocó un arma sobre la boca de Kon –"¡solo porque ganaron la guerra! ¡no significa que sean mejor que nosotros!"

-"¡iRen!"- no sabía por qué rayos le había llamado así, quizás fue una reacción por el miedo o el golpe en su cabeza, ambos ojos se enfocaron, los verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y Takao tuvo la certeza de que no les sacarían.

Tiraron del gatillo.

Y el tiempo empezó a contar junto con la frase –"intenten encontrar al campeón nacional"

Pero jamás pudieron encontrarle y Takeo Kinoshita murió junto a Ren Wu en el atentado de las olimpiadas de Varsovia 2250.


	16. no se suponía que fuese así

**Capítulo 16**  
><strong>no se suponía que fuese así <strong>

Takao fue a dar lentamente con el suelo, deslizando su espalda por la pared –"recuerdo…"

Max sonrió y quitó la jeringa de su brazo y extendió a Hiwatari –"lo sé…"- le despeinó –"campeón nacional…"-dijo divertido a su altura, enfocó a los otros dos con sus ojos azules –"fuimos un equipo en una de nuestras vidas y lo seremos ahora…"

El campeón nacional tenía deseos de vomitar y así fue por lo que buscó un cubo de basura el cual abrazó como solía abrazar su lanzador del extraño trompo. Hiwatari miró la escena y luego la jeringa que Max había utilizado dejando al cara de idiota en estado catatónico por una hora.

-"¿qué es esto?"- preguntó curioso

-"es un disparador de códigos, veras…"- explicó el rubio dando palmaditas condescendientes en Kinomiya –"justo donde estamos es un programa, el linker. Nunca hubo tal cosa como un psiquiátrico, esta es la interface"- dejó a Takao y señaló con la cabeza uno de los pasillos –"el programa se conecta con la mente del usuario y crea puertas…"

Kai pensó un poco –"puertas rojas…"

Max alzó una ceja –"las puertas varían según el usuario, las mías son verdes…"- dijo sonriendo –"Emily colocó un rastreador, eso es que, cada vez que mi mente este acezando a información demasiado desagradable: creará una señal que ella captará para infiltrarse en el programa y crearme una puerta de salida en cualquier momento…es por eso que no he quedado inactivo…"

-"haces trampa, viejo…"- dijo abrazando el cubo de basura luego de vaciar su estomago.

-"¡mas o menos!"- rió el rubio rascándose su nuca, enfocó a Kai –"Takao quedó inactivo durante esa extracción y tu equipo le sacó, pero no lo recuerdas…"

Kai negó levemente con la cabeza –"¿por qué?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros –"lo que suministré en Takao es otra forma de hackeo, es información para que la mente del usuario en cuestión vaya a una memoria ya conocida que está demasiado enterrada y la recree de nuevo de forma más veloz, como flashbacks"

-"oh…que bien el reporte del clima viejo…"- volvió a vomitar –"que asco..."

-"pero la mente se encuentra inestable y ya que nosotros"- alzó sus brazos –"solo somos cerebro aquí…"- rió por lo irónica de la frase –"Takao ahora enfermó…"- le miró –"tu dijiste que querías recordar…"

-"viejo…recuerda decirme el detalle que no podría habl—uaah.…"

Kai miró la jeringa en la palma de su mano –"…quisiera recordar…"

-"no puedo ayudarte con eso…"- dijo Max quitando el aparato de su mano –"a diferencia de Kinomiya tu intentaste acabar con tu vida fuera del Linker, no sé qué clase de patrones te conducirían a eso"

Hiwatari frunció el ceño algo ofendido –"¿qué sugieres entonces?"- cerró sus puños

-"intenta recordar por tu cuenta…"-le señaló el pasillo -"síguelo y accede a tus propias memorias para que busques el motivo y más importante, para que busques a Kon"

-"¿qué te hace pensar que yo si puedo encontrarle?"

El rubio sonrió ampliamente –"no es un misterio decir que en todas las vidas que les he conocido se han querido más que como amigos…"

Kai parpadeó y recordó los extraños sueños que tuvo, asintió con lentitud y caminó al pasillo, Max continuó hablando –"habrán centinelas en forma de guardias de seguridad, los están creando desde afuera del programa…"

-"¿qué significa eso?"

-"que alguien no quiere que saquemos a Kon…"- dijo serio –"cuando estés en el pasillo intenta pensar exactamente en qué quieres ver y entra a la puerta antes de que los guardias te detengan…"

Hiwatari asintió y cruzó la puerta.


	17. no es lo que planee en lo absoluto

**Capítulo 17**  
><strong>no es lo que planee en lo absoluto<strong>

No había ni una sola puerta de color en ese lugar, dio pasos nerviosos a través del recinto y un silencio abrumador le molestaba demasiado, ni siquiera los ventiladores del techo proferían ruido alguno, se escuchó un golpe finalmente y el primer guardia apareció –"no deberías estar aquí…"

Hiwatari pensó; quería recordar que fue lo que pasó con Takao, es cierto pero más que eso quería ver a ese chico, a Rei Kon. El hecho de pensar que estuvieron juntos durante tantas vidas le intrigaba de sobremanera. Corrió pasillo abajo, adentrándose tras otras puertas grandes y blancas.

Pensaba en Kon, Quería hacerle las preguntas a él directamente y luego sacarle de este lugar tan absurdo.

-"¡eres un idiota!"

Escuchó una voz chillona llorando, retumbando en los pasillos, como de un niño –"¡un gran! ¡Gran idiota!"

Se detuvo en seco y escuchó nuevamente pero la voz se había detenido, dio otro paso y fue otra, mucho más grave y con acento marcado –"lo siento…"

No entendía por qué el solo escucharles anudaba su garganta como si lo viviera, como si el profiriera esas frases, escuchó otra menos grave–"te dije que no fueras conmigo…"- Continuó caminando a paso apresurado por el pasillo, más voces –"es mi culpa…"

Buscó con la mirada alguna puerta pero no había nada, solo voces masculinas llenas de arrepentimiento –"¡qué sentido tiene que me salvaras si no ibas a estar allí!"- chilló el niño nuevamente y tuvo que forzarse a llevar las manos a sus oídos puesto que la desesperación era demasiada, se dio la vuelta y corrió en otra dirección.

Nunca había tenido deseos de llorar pero en ese momento las ganas se acumulaban en su pecho como un bloque de piedra, notó extrañado que no habían centinelas por lo que se detuvo en seco de cuenta nueva ¿en donde se encontraba?

Finalmente notó algo, una ventana, para ser más especifico, y se vio a sí mismo en una habitación con un extraño trompo en la mano, parpadeó, no recordaba nada de esto y se le hacía más extraño verlo como espectador. Dentro del lugar, había tomado el filo del juguete y observado a la luz con cuidado y luego extendiendo su brazo.

Recordó entonces y sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

-"felicidades, sacaron a Kinomiya, realmente no mintieron cuando les recomendaron…"- habló Lee mientras tecleaba en su computador –"es una lástima que no hayan podido sacar a Kon…"

-"quizás si nos da una posibilidad mayor de analizar la situación…"- habló Spencer, intentando pensar en una forma de sacar al asiático en cuestión, no importaba lo que decía Kai no podía escucharle se sentía vacío, como flotando.

-"oye, Kai…"- habló Boris colocando una mano en su hombro –"¿estás bien?"

Kai asintió con pesadez y ausente, sin entender porque todo lo encontraba gris, como si acabara de perder lo más valioso de su vida, como agua que se escapa de sus dedos. Boris le ignoró y propuso a viva voz ir por Vodka pero a Hiwatari se le hizo imposible aceptar dicha invitación.

-"estas actuando raro…"- comentó Ivanov dentro del vehículo ahora todos de regreso a sus residencias, mientras Spencer conducía –"quita esa cara como si se hubiese muerto alguien…"

Kai asintió con lentitud, alguien importante había muerto ¿pero quién?

-"aunque he de decir, que la explosión en el estadio fue sumamente realista, nunca habíamos estado en una extracción tan vívida"- dijo Ian haciendo ademán con sus brazos causando una sonrisa en los otros rusos

-"es verdad…aunque algo asqueroso como le vuelan la cabeza al asiático en la pantalla…"- sonrió levemente mirando por la ventana –"mira que recrear terroristas en un sueño…"

-"¡fue como una película vieja!"- exclamó Boris dando una palmada y luego extendiendo su brazo hasta el pecho de Ivanov –"eso me recuerda, cariño, vamos al cine ya que no es noche de Vodka"

-"como me dices cariño de nuevo y te castro, Kuznetsov…"- dijo divertido quitando su mano pero recostándose en su hombro algo cariñoso aunque no lo parecía, miró de reojo a Hiwatari –"¿Kai?"

El ruso no entendía porque sus manos comenzaron a temblar desmedidamente apenas mencionaron –"le vuelan la cabeza…"- era una crisis de pánico incomprensible y sus ojos tenían lágrimas acumuladas, Spencer detuvo el vehículo y todos se giraron a verle.

-"Kai…"- Ivanov le sacudió –"¿estás bien?"

-"mejor, dejémosle en el hospital…"- agregó Ian igual de preocupado, mirando desde el asiento delantero hacia atrás y por su estatura parecía un niño pequeño

-"¡no!"- exclamó el ruso ante la idea y se acomodó en su asiento –"solo…estoy cansado, quiero volver a casa…allá tengo calmantes…"

Se miraron entre ellos y accedieron renuentes a su petición. Le dejaron en su bonito apartamento en la zona central de la ciudad y Hiwatari subió las escaleras como autómata hasta entrar en su departamento.

Miró el lugar con desinterés y las fotografías que tenía: todas eran con sus compañeros de equipo pero sentía algo faltaba ¿quién? ¿Qué?, se desesperó más y continuó revisando su casa como queriendo encontrar algo pero no sabía exactamente qué. Fue hasta la cocina con nerviosismo y notó una tetera, no supo porqué se vio forzado a tirarla lejos de su vista.

Sus manos temblaban y buscó los calmantes en la alacena y extendió su palma para tomar una de las pequeñas pastillas pero el movimiento le hizo sacar un puñal y por un microsegundo estuvo tentado a llevarlas todas a su boca. Tiró las pastillas en el fregadero luego de solo tomar una y se desplomó tembloroso sobre su sofá, encendió su reproductor pensando que quizás la música le relajaría pero solo consiguió llorar ¿por qué lloraba? ¡Que alguien le explicara porque escuchar música le hacía llorar!

Se estaba volviendo loco, eso era lo que sucedía, una desesperación inexplicable se había apoderado de él luego de esa extracción, luego de la muerte de dios sabría quien. Se giró en el mueble y notó frente a sí una figura de metal con un filo, que se supone era la abstracción de un avión.

Extendió su mano y la alzó a la luz, observándola con cuidado, luego extendió su brazo y clavó el filo a profundidad sobre sus venas. Vio la sangre correr sobre la alfombra blanca de su departamento y no se desesperó en lo mas mínimo, pues él, no tenía nada más porqué vivir.

Sonrió y miró al techo, en realidad se sentía extrañamente tranquilo de que encontraría lo que buscaba.


	18. no quiero sentirme así

Red crayón pidió que ya se vieran Kai y Rei nvn y como era el próximo episodio cuando ese sucedía, me senté a escribir y aquí estamos, termine anoche pero olvide subirlo así que ¡que mejor que la mañana del 24!

Feliz navidad a todas las personas tan hermosas que me leen, muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>  
><strong>no quiero sentirme así<strong>

Hiwatari parpadeó desorientado luego de recordar todo eso, solo volviendo en sí al notar los tan llamados centinelas acercándose en una dirección, giró su vista y notó que el único lugar sin vigilancia era donde estaban las voces.

Centinelas o voces agonizantes, supuso que su respuesta estaba clara y continuó por ese pasillo demencial que con cada paso escuchaba una voz diferente, un: "lo siento" "regresa…" "cómo se te ocurre dejarme…" Contuvo su aliento y dio más pasos escuchándoles con atención

"todo este tiempo, sí te ame…"- decía la primera, grave con acento fuerte –"y ahora no puedo arreglar nada…"

"lo lamento"- escuchó de otra a medida que avanzaba, rasposa pero con carácter –"no pude protegerte…"

"¡te dije que no fueras conmigo! ¡Te dije que era peligroso! ¡Porque siempre eras tan…orgulloso…"- fue la tercera algo más aguda, tuvo que forzarse a respirar con normalidad

-"nada de esto tiene sentido, si tú no estás a mi lado…"-era una voz joven, ciertamente no tan chillona como ese niño, negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando, escuchándolas como hacían eco en los pasillos blancos y laberínticos.

-"¡eres un idiota! ¡Idiota!"- ese niño de nuevo lloraba –"¿para qué me salvaste? ¡Si tu no ibas a estar allí!"

Parpadeó un par de veces, dio otros pasos y escuchó

-"por qué a ti…"-decía la última en voz baja –"yo era el segundo mejor… ¡debieron haberme llevado a mí!"

Entendió entonces que eran sus ¿vidas pasadas? hablando y la sola idea le produjo escalofríos, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y casi por arte de magia ventanas se revelaron como cortinas abiertas por todo el pasillo. Como tomaba una horca, como cargaba un arma hasta su nuca, caminaba a una silla eléctrica, consumía un puñado de pastillas…todas…

Hiwatari siempre acababa con su vida tras la muerte de Kon. Miró entonces una puerta roja frente a él.

-"si pudiese verte…"- escuchó, mas no supo precisar cuál de las tantas que estaban hablando –"te diría lo mucho que te amo"

Abrió la puerta y frente a él, se encontraba una hermosa playa de arena blanca con una residencia en la orilla, que a pesar de estar tan bien cuidada el lugar se le hacía desolador.

El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza pero eso no le detuvo de acercarse hasta el pórtico con una mecedora y algunas plantas raras en macetas. Se asomó por la ventana y notó entonces a la persona que precisamente estaba buscando: Rei Kon.  
>A su parecer, el asiático era mucho más hermoso que las otras memorias que había visto y su cabello estaba atado en una trenza con mechones cayendo sobre su rostro impecable, sin un solo lunar o cicatriz, de sus labios salía una leve melodía que tarareaba mientras escribía algo, supuso que componía y aquello le hizo sonreír enormemente.<p>

Intentó abrir la puerta con cuidado y sonrió aliviado de que esta estuviese sin seguro, el pasillo de la casa estaba lleno de libros y uno que otro adorno puntual, los temas además eran variadísimos: guerra, cocina, botánica, música, esculturas y joyas. Dio más pasos detrás de uno de los sofás a espaldas del chino quien seguía cantando, su voz era hipnótica y el hecho de estar a mayor altura que él y que Rei vistiese un sweater blanco grande que quedaba suelto en un hombro, le daban ganas de lanzarse contra él y besarle la piel del omoplato descubierta.

Por supuesto, sueño o no, su sombra se proyectaba en el cuaderno del chico, quien abrió los ojos de sobremanera y sus manos temblaron levemente haciendo que el lápiz cayese. Se giró entonces y ambos ojos se encontraron durante un microsegundo antes de que Kon arrancase a correr, gritando desesperado.

Por reflejó saltó por encima del sofá y extendió sus brazos hacia él, atrapándole y consiguiendo que los dos fuesen a dar contra el suelo. Hiwatari sobre Kon. El de ojos rojos intentó tomar sus muñecas para que se quedara quieto pero los gritos no cesaban ni por un segundo, el chino forcejaba como si de ello dependiese su vida.

-"¡no voy a hacerte daño!"- alegó Kai sosteniéndole con algo de fuerza puesto que el otro resultaba demasiado inquieto para su gusto y pensar que hace menos de dos minutos parecía un ángel.

-"¡suéltame!"- seguía gritando y aún más porque la posición traía recuerdos demasiado desagradables, le golpeó en el estomago con una pierna e intentó caminar lejos pero Hiwatari había logrado abrazar las piernas antes de eso y conseguido que se tropezara.

-"¡no voy a hacerte daño!"- dijo algo adolorido colocándose encima nuevamente e inmovilizándole –"¡sé qué piensas que voy a hacerte daño pero no lo haré!"- intentó explicar Hiwatari para que se calmara

Su corazón se achicó al notar lágrimas de miedo en los ojos dorados –"vete…"- musitaba muchas veces sin mirarle

-"no voy a lastimarte…"- insistió Kai –"tan solo…quiero saber algunas cosas…"- intentó hacer un poco menos de presión –"¿eres en realidad Rei Kon?"

-"¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¡¿Estás llevando una lista?"-respondió arisco sin mirarle –"¡ya entiendo! ¡Quieres saber los nombres exactos de todas las veces que he muerto por tu culpa"  
>-"¿lista?"- parpadeó –"ni siquiera entiendo del todo lo que sucede, solo quiero que me expliques como funciona este lugar…"- alegó frunciendo un poco el ceño<p>

-"si me sueltas…te diré…"- dijo sin mirarle, aquella frase sonaba muy convincente pero tenía la certeza, no, estaba completamente convencido de que mentía, como si le conociera- "quieres respuestas, te las daré…"

El ruso entrecerró sus ojos, perspicaz –"las quiero, pero no te soltaré hasta que las tenga"- apenas terminó esa frase el otro volvió a removerse con fuerza como si hubiesen clavado pequeñas dagas en sus costados

-"suéltame…"- susurró y le miró entonces, recordando que, a pesar de las súplicas que profería la primera vez que se conocieron el jamás le soltaba hasta obtener lo que quería –"este es mi subconsciente, no una memoria…"- explicó con voz trémula –"seguramente te pagaron para sacarme pero, ¡yo no quiero irme!"

Kai frunció el ceño –"¡nadie me está pagando absolutamente nada"- luego agregó curioso –"¿desde cuándo estás aquí?"

Rei balbuceó –"cinco años de sueño, unos tres meses en tiempo real supongo…"- aquella respuesta sorprendió a Hiwatari y notó entonces que los alrededores de la residencia lentamente se agrietaban, amenazando con caer sobre ellos.

-"¿por qué has estado aquí tanto tiempo?"- dijo sorprendido mirando sus alrededores, le miró a él –"¿qué estás haciendo?"

-"¡vete!"- gritó un poco-"¡estoy aquí porque tu no estabas! ¡Estoy aquí porque puedo sacarte!"- le miro furioso –"¡vete ahora!"

Kai seguía con el ceño fruncido y miró entonces el lugar desmoronándose, pero no le soltó –"¡estoy aquí justo ahora! ¡y seguiré estando en todas esas memorias!- le miró también –"¡y aunque destruyas este lugar no voy a soltarte!"

El chino le miró mas sorprendido que relajado y volvió a llorar a los segundos, luego de que las grietas se fueron borrando –"¿qué es lo que quieres?"- musitó –"¿no lo has visto? El daño que me haces…"

-"lo he visto…"- afirmó –"pero te lo dije, justo ahora no voy a hacerte daño y estoy seguro que antes tampoco quise hacerlo…"- o, al menos eso pensaba

-"¡mentiroso!"- gritó –"¡me lastimas! ¡Vete!"

-"¡ni siquiera nos conocemos con estos nombres!"- alegó Hiwatari –"¡todas esas veces estoy seguro de que jamás quise lastimarte!"- dijo desesperado –"¡y nunca quise que terminarás de esa forma!"

-"¡yo no quiero conocerte!"- gritó Kon buscando zafarse

-"¡nos conocimos todas esas veces! ¡y me estás catalogando sin conocer realmente todo!"

-"¿y que debía ver? ¡¿Mi muerte asegurada por tu culpa?"

-"no conoces el resto, yo no quiero que mueras y nunca lo quise antes…"

-"mentiroso…"

-"no lo soy y en el fondo lo sabes…"

-"¡basta! ¡Desaparece! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí"- chilló –"¡sigue con tu vida como siempre lo has hecho!"

-"¿eso piensas en verdad?"- preguntó Kai –"¿crees que simplemente seguiría con todo como si nada hubiese sucedido?"- al terminar de hablar Rei había asentido con la cabeza –"entonces no lo sabes todo…"

-"¡¿qué más debo conocer?"

-"¡todo!"- sostuvo su rostro –"¡debes conocerlo todo antes de que sigas pensando de esa forma!"

Rei le miró con ojos bien abiertos por su expresión, cerca de ellos una puerta azul había aparecido, balbuceó asustado –"no quiero…conocerte"- observó la puerta sorprendido –"aprendiste…a usar el linker"

Kai asintió levemente y le miró –"entonces, las puertas azules son mis memorias…"- el chino asintió sin mirarle, Kai entonces se levantó y le haló tomando su mano –"vayamos por esa puerta…"- dijo decidido –"así no me llamarás mentiroso"

Rei negó enérgicamente con la cabeza –"el programa podría confundirse y no sabría cual pasado interpretar, terminaríamos teniendo memorias mezcladas y actuando de manera incongruente…"- intentó explicar y forcejeando para no ir con él –"habría que modificar el código de programación y el algoritmo…"- continuó explicando y en algún punto de todo lo que dijo Rei, Kai se perdió por completo, vaya que era tan listo como lo era de raro.

-"solo entremos y ya…"- dijo alzando una ceja sin entender una sola palabra –"deja de pensar tanto…"- abrió la puerta y haló con más fuerza al otro para intentar entrar pero el chino seguía forcejando, parecía un gato clavando sus uñas en el sofá

-"¡no quiero!"

Eventualmente, al límite de su paciencia y agradeciendo esa figura delgada y menuda, le cargó entre sus brazos como una princesa y entró prácticamente de golpe.


	19. así que todo es tu culpa

Feliz navidad a la gente hermosa que me lee espero hayan tenido excelentes fiestas con muchos regalos! Comida y rodeados de sus seres queridos!

todos los "kais" y los "Reis" les desean también feliz navidad y que sepan que ellos también la pasaron bien muy bien sep sep sep!. Jing hizo un árbol muy ghei cargado de flores y adornos! (pagados con el dinero de kir) Los colegialos song y stepka se cantaron mutuamente "all i want for christmas is you"  
>Zhong le compró una bolsa de regalos a jov alegando que quería que se callara y Sheng y yerik lo hicieron hasta el amanecer!<p>

Esas son las noticias gente preciosa! ¡felices fiestas!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>  
><strong>así que todo es tu culpa<strong>

Solo una línea de luz entraba en la habitación a través de las cortinas, el lugar estaba decorado de manera sencilla y hasta algo desordenado, con ropa esparcida por el suelo así como una lámpara rota.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y enfocaron a su acompañante, se incorporó entonces y miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación: sus ojos azul claro como hielo y cabello negro rebelde y figura torneada y escultural. Se levantó de la cama y sonrojó pues estaba totalmente desnudo y le costó encontrar sus ropas dentro de todo ese desastre

-"de todos…tenías que elegir a Sheng y a Yerik…"- musitó con el ceño fruncido pero su acompañante apenas se estaba incorporando, caminó hasta la cocina y buscó el calendario –"sucederá de nuevo…"

Kai o, más bien Hiwatari con un reencontrado físico incluso mejor que el que antes poseía, aretes y perforaciones en cada centímetro de sus orejas, ahora ojos naranja y cabello ligeramente más largo, le miraba desde el marco de la puerta –"fueron los primeros en los que pensé…"

Rei reviró la vista, tenía la certeza de que Sheng y Yerik eran lascivos –"eres un pervertido…aunque por memoria genética nos toquemos, que sepas que no disfrutaré ni un segundo de ello"

-"no lo soy"- suspiró este y avanzó hacia el colocando sus manos en la cintura del otro, sin razón aparente, simplemente quería hacerlo –"¿qué sucederá de nuevo?"

-"cinco de noviembre de 1998"- susurró Rei –"este es el día que Sheng muere…"- aunque quería quitar sus manos de su cintura no conseguía hacerlo –"el…estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ti…"- susurró con ojos llorosos

-"Yerik no quería que Sheng fuese a esa misión…"- susurró sobre su oído aún abrazándole a lo que Rei consiguió removerse un poco buscando separarse

-"mentiroso…"- susurró en sus brazos–"Yerik le tendió una trampa a Sheng…"

-"es ridículo pensar que él hizo aquello si constantemente repetía que no quería que Sheng fuese"

-"mentira…"- insistió

-"¿cómo lo sabes?"-Kai le forzó a mirarle –"lo vi…"

-"viviste"- puntualizó  
>-"no, lo vi en ventanas…"<p>

-"ningún humano es tan inteligente como para recrear ventanas de sus propias memorias, es demasiado complicado, se necesitaría una completa comprensión de su mente y el Linker…"

Kai quedó en silencio y Rei le miró con ojos como platos hasta que su rostro se sonrojó puesto que podía ver que no mentía, se separó de golpe –"suéltame…"- dijo con el corazón acelerado caminando por la sala del pequeño departamento pues nunca había conocido a alguien tan listo y aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Kai sonrió algo arrogante pero se forzó a quitarse esa mueca pues intuía que era más su memoria genética que el mismo siendo petulante. Le miró a lo lejos –"¿cómo podemos ver todo esto de nuevo para que veas que no estoy mintiendo?"

Rei le miró de reojo aún algo coloreado –"…no podemos, yo nunca pude crear ventanas, vivía estos días una y otra vez…"- dijo sin mirarle –"la única vida que reviví en su totalidad fueron los cuatro años que Jing y Kir estuvieron juntos"

-"¿Quiénes?"- pensó un poco y recordó cuando le encontró lacerado en una habitación y de nuevo un dejo de vomito se asomó en su garganta –"ya…recuerdo"

Rei le miró con profundo desprecio.

-"entonces…"- dijo Kai sin mirarle –"¿nunca viste las demás?"

-"solo mi último día…"-dijo cerrando los puños y encarándole–"como arruinabas cada una de mis vidas"

Kai frunció el ceño y le miro también –"pues debiste haberlo visto todo…"

-"no quiero, jamás volví a acceder a esas puertas…"-desvió la vista y miró por la ventana –"y jamás lo haré…"

-"¿no te parece extraño que hayamos estado juntos en todas nuestras vidas a pesar de lo que sucedía?"- alegó el ruso –"no deberías pensar que, si estuvimos juntos es por algo…"

-"…tu…tu"- balbuceó mirándole nervioso ahora –"¡tú siempre me engañabas! ¡Hacías algo y…"- pensó un poco- "y yo caía…y me engañabas"- volvió a hacer una pausa -"y es tu culpa…"

Kai suspiró y se rascó un poco la nuca –"¿podrías dejar de pensar tanto?"

Rei se sonrojó de nuevo, sentó en el sofá y arremolinó como un gato –"déjame en paz…yo siempre pienso mucho"- Aquella actitud no la había visto en ninguna otra "vida" y la encontró sumamente adorable

-"oye…"- se sentó a su lado –"no sé como…"- comenzó a hablar –"funciona esta cosa en realidad, todo ha sido casualidad…"-hizo una leve pausa y le miró de reojo, como este lentamente revelaba su coloreado rostro haciéndole sonreír –"pero si te relajaras y me dejarás mostrarte…"- extendió su mano –"te mostraría que nuestras otras vidas no fueron lo que tú crees…"

Rei quedó observando su mano ancha y algo callosa por todos los entrenamientos que en esa vida el recibió, miró a otro lado, negándose.

-"antes de entrar a dónde estabas, la playa…"- comenzó a decir –"escuchaba voces…"- notó que eso había despertado la atención de Rei –"y dijeron que de haber tenido la oportunidad dirían lo mucho que…te amaron"- aquello fue extraño repetirlo pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente pues el rostro gatuno y sonrojado ahora tenía pequeñas lágrimas

-"decían…"- continuó con una sonrisa amarga –"que lo sentían…"- susurró- "que nada tenía sentido sin ti…"- suspiró –"y que no pudieron protegerte…"

Rei estrujó sus mejillas húmedas con el dorso de su mano, lo cual era algo extraño puesto que con la apariencia de chico malo que Sheng se gastaba hacía más bien graciosa la vista.

-"…déjame mostrártelo…"- repitió –"tu creaste esta cosa, puedes entrar a tus propias memorias y verlo por ti mismo…"- tomó su mano –"pero no el último día si no todos los días anteriores…"- le miró a los ojos –"y yo te mostraría que…cada vez que tú te marchabas, no continuaba…"

Hipeó un poco –"ya viste que si ambos entramos lo único que hacemos es tener una conversación con diferente apariencia y la memoria no avanza…"- musitó en voz baja, Kai suspiró por eso y soltó su mano.

-"ve tu entonces…"- dijo resignado aunque suplicante –"por favor…"

Rei le miró con ojos bien abiertos y notó la puerta roja que estaba ahora en la sala –"…y ¿cómo puedes jurar que será algo bueno?"

-"porque estoy totalmente convencido que todos te amaron…"- dijo seguro –"quizás…el tal…Kir cometió demasiados errores, más de los que caben en una mano pero probablemente el lo sentía…"

-"¿viste todas las memorias de él?"- le miró con el ceño fruncido y rencoroso

-"no…"- se defendió Kai, Rei se levantó irritado y tomó aire

-"hagamos un trato…"-

Le haló a través de la puerta roja y ambos dieron con el habitual pasillo blanco (agradecidos que volvían a su habitual apariencia) lleno de puertas esta vez rojas y azules cada una colocada al lado de la otra. Se detuvo en seco en la primera nuevamente –"revívelo todo…igual que yo"

Kai abrió los ojos como platos, si estar menos de un día casi le hace morir no quería imaginarse empezar de 0 el asunto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Rei entonces se alejó un poco de él avanzando unas dos puertas separadas a esa –"si lo haces…"- comenzó el chino tomando una de las perillas –"yo reviviré una de nuestras vidas, donde si estuvimos juntos y dices que no me engañaste…"

Kai tragó saliva y su corazón iba demasiado rápido para su gusto pero frunció el ceño y asintió, quería la confianza de este y no iba a detenerse ahora, sin despegar sus ojos del otro tomó la perilla también.

-"3…2…1"- contaron al unísono

Abrieron las puertas y entraron separados.


	20. De adentro hacia Afuera II

Este es en resumen de la flor dorada, si usted, querido lector ya ha leído ese fic** pues es libre de saltarse el capítulo**. Sin embargo el capitulo me parece explica mejor la mente retorcida de Korovin.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora. Estos dos capítulos son algo más largo que el resto pero espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>  
><strong>De Adentro hacia Afuera<strong>

Así que, todo empezaba con Kir Ivanovich Korovin, nacido en moscú en el año de 1820 de Iván Vladovich Korovin. Su madre, Irina, murió cuando tenía la edad de los tres años dejando el único recuerdo de un regazo perfumado a lirios y rosas, sus flores favoritas. El mismo año conoció a una niña…no, un niño con cara graciosa llamado Chen Jing que se convertiría en mejor amigo y compañeros de juegos a pesar de que su primer encuentro terminó en peleas.

Jugaban con barcos de papel cometas, robaban dulces y caminaban por la montaña. Kir sin entender demasiado lo que sucedía siempre disfrutó la compañía de Chen y contaba los días para viajar de Rusia a China. Iván siempre tuvo un cierto arraigo con el país asiático por lo que, su hijo visitó mucho el lugar, disfrutando de una infancia feliz con su amigo y aprendió el idioma sin problema a pesar de las negativas de su abuelo, Vlad Korovin.

Vlad era un hombre sombrío y codicioso de poder casado por compromiso y enviudó a los quince años de casado, su enorme astucia le convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos de Rusia pero de más estaba decir que era también muy odiado, no le importaba. Para su abuelo Kir siempre resultó ser "una inversión" y todos los demás eran solo moscas en el camino.

A la edad de los seis años una especie de obsesión surgió en la mente de Iván y comenzó en la búsqueda de una nueva madre para Kir, sus memorias al respecto resultaban borrosas pero siempre estaban las conversaciones de "una cualquiera robará nuestro dinero" por parte de Vlad y los "¡no dejaré que influyas sobre él, padre!" por parte de Iván. Con esa edad por supuesto que Kir no comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que una noche de invierno su vida cambió por completo:

Su padre había entrado a la habitación y proferido un beso en la frente con –"regresaré más tarde a buscarte y tendrás una nueva madre…"- pero su padre no regresó en lugar de ello su abuelo se abalanzó contra su cama y tomó su muñeca ordenando –"¡vístete!"- el pequeño, tembloroso, obedeció y fue arrastrado por las calles nevadas de Moscú hasta un hostal cerca de la estación de trenes.

El pequeño Korovin estaba asustado y el olor le mareaba pero el miedo que profería su abuelo siempre fue aún mayor. Una puerta se abrió frente a él y un cuarto ensangrentado se reveló ante sus ojos, cuarto donde su padre Iván yacía muerto con el rostro desfigurado. Sin comprender lo que pasaba Kir corrió hasta él y abrazó el cadáver llorando, creyendo que quizás despertaría pero no fue así y lo único que consiguió fue que su abuelo le halará de cuenta nueva, sosteniendo su rostro con fuerza.

-"¿quieres saber porqué tu padre murió?"- gritó sobre su rostro –"¡murió porque se enamoró! ¡Porque era débil!"- le sostuvo del cabello –"¡y si tu repites sus errores terminarás exactamente como él!"

Kir desvió la vista pero le obligaron a encararle de nuevo –"¡míralo! ¡Recuerda esto Kir!"- le gritó –"¡el amor es para débiles! ¡Si no quieres ser como el debes destruir las cosas que te hagan débiles!"

No hacía falta dar la orden de que lo recordara, esa imagen y esas palabras jamás desaparecerían del pequeño. A partir de ese momento fue guiado metódicamente por su abuelo para convertirse en un hombre de negocios: aprendió francés, inglés y japonés. Estudió derecho y política y todos los juguetes que alguna vez tuvo fueron quemados en una hoguera así como sus recuerdos de infancia.

Pero los viajes a china continuaron puesto que su familia tenía negocios en ese país y la alegría que alguna vez tuvo por ver a Jing fue desapareciendo gradualmente, pues él no tenía tiempo que perder con juegos. La amistad fue quebrándose, el se volvía frío y distante y Jing, incomprensible. Le rechazó constantemente sus juegos y sin embargo el chino permanecía inmutable a su lado, siempre sonriendo, siempre dulce y amable. En algún momento en lugar de sentirse conmovido se sentía asqueado y asustado. Jing conseguía que su corazón se acelerara y sus manos sudaran demasiado debajo de sus guantes.

Llegó entonces lo esperado, a la edad de dieciocho años el chino profesó su amor por el ruso y este, aunque por dentro su corazón latía con fuerza, pisó cualquier muestra de afecto pues para él, el amor jamás existiría. De hecho, le odiaba un poco por hacerle ver que el dichoso amor estaba rondando como una bestia que amenazaba con destruirle.

No supo porqué a pesar de haber estado ofendido, Jing continuó hablándole, ofreciéndole té amablemente junto a una leyenda que este contenía "si bebes este té un sueño te revelara tus deseos", como un hechizo a partir de esa noche comenzó a soñar con el chino, donde le hacía el amor apasionadamente. Era perfecto pues en los sueños estaba a salvo, nada malo tendría porque sucederle y, sin darse cuenta se volvió adicto al té, al té de la flor dorada.

Pero los sueños no existen y tras una semana maravillosa se reveló que el té solo era droga afrodisiaca que le forzó a desear a Jing. Se sentía asqueado, pues por muy femenino que fuese ese rostro, Jing era un chico y lo había disfrutado ¡tenía que hacerle pagar por aquella insolencia! ¡por engañarle haciéndole creer que era un sueño! Y más importante por hacerle sentir de esa forma. Por hacerle sentir enamorado en sueños.

Olvidando las noches de amor apasionado esa vez solo fue violación y el rostro de su "amigo" jamás dejó de llorar y gritar, pero no le importó. Quería tenerlo y no amarle en el proceso, aquello era perfecto. Tenía que enseñarle a jamás jugar con un Korovin, era su culpa por haberle engañado y más importante, por haberle quitado su sueño.

Podría decirse que eso fue un error de una noche pero Kir sentía que enloquecería si le dejaba pues había encontrado la forma de tenerle sin problema, sin morir como un idiota en el proceso.

Las guerras del Opio entre china e Inglaterra cayeron como anillo al dedo para él, los impuestos consumirían a la nación asiática pero no a Rusia y solo bastó con proponer protección a la familia Chen a cambio…

De que Jing fuese su esclavo para siempre.

Aceptó, como esperaba, Jing siempre fue demasiado condescendiente y débil con su familia. Podía hacerle lo que quisiera y él seguiría allí, mostrando su efímera figura de porcelana ¿por qué no era una chica? Si lo fuese incluso hasta hubiese podido casarse con el…

El tiempo pasaba y vivir con Chen no era difícil, era intuitivo e inteligente y tomaba importancia de las cosas pequeñas pero, más que una virtud aquello empezó a desesperarle puesto que sus gestos arrancaban sonrisas en su rostro y le hacían arder como si tomase vino; Jing era una droga en todos los sentidos.

La sociedad comenzó a cuestionar entonces: ¿cómo dos hombres vivían solos? No lo entendían, Jing era su sirviente aunque le hiciese sonreír ¡no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra! Aquella presión y estrés desataron el primero de muchos golpes al rostro del chino cuando intentaba conversar algo con Kir, llevando al silencio por parte de esos rosados labios y a ojos dorados que le miraban asustados con cada oportunidad.

Nadie entendía, ni siquiera Jing, quien comenzó a buscar conversación los sirvientes ¡así que lo más lógico era pedirle a esos inútiles que dejaran de hablarle! ¡Jing no tenía porque aceptar nada de ellos! Solo debía estar allí para él pero no quería que le hiciese sentir débil con sus pláticas ¡era tan simple!

Finalmente, ya había llegado la edad de casarse y a pesar de que Jing siempre permaneciese a su sombra, sumiso y silencioso, los rumores no cesaban, por lo que fue momento para él de buscar una esposa, una rica e importante que le ayudaría a extender sus negocios.

Pidió listas de cada una y revisó con cuidado hasta dar con Ekaterina Primakov, hija de un banquero, rubia y con ojos azules. Físicamente la encontraba desagradable, voluptuosa y de caderas anchas pero era la más adecuada y considerando su nivel de cultura, riqueza y elegancia, no fue difícil conquistarla.

Jing intentó preguntar si al estar casado dejaría de ser su esclavo pero por supuesto aquello solo le hizo ganar una tortura por su insolencia ¡cómo se atrevía a sugerir que podía irse! ¡Él le pertenecía!

No volvió a escuchar su voz en un buen tiempo y su sonrisa solo aparecía cuando le observaba a lo lejos mientras cuidaba el jardín de su residencia, al parecer el único placer que tenía el chino viviendo en ese lugar.

En ocasiones pensaba en darle regalos, flores creadas con rubíes y cristales que adornaran el delgado cuello o sus dedos, tan suaves y largos, las colocaba con cuidado y admiraba lo hermoso que resultaba su "sirviente", hasta caer en cuenta de la ridiculez que suponía colocarle joyas a un hombre ¿qué pensarían? Al final todas las joyas compradas con la intención de embellecer a Chen terminaban en las manos de Primakov, quien agradecía por tener un esposo tan dedicado.

Aunque no quería darle regalos y acostarse con ella suponía vacío y nada incitante, la mujer no tardó en quedar embarazada, cesando finalmente los rumores y dándole un tanto de paz, que no duró demasiado…

Durante una de las reuniones con todos los grandes comerciantes de Europa en su residencia, conoció a "Brandon Einfield" uno de los representantes de la "British east Indian Company" los causantes de la guerra del opio en China. Como persona le encontraba como un verdadero imbécil pero fue cuando este posó sus ojos que Jing que comenzó a odiarle.

-"no sabía que tenía un sirviente tan …exótico"- sonrió el inglés extendiendo su mano y besando la del chino, quien miraba a Einfield con rostro coloreado y a Kir con genuino temor. Apenas y dejo que se hablaran pues ordenó al chino a retirarse.

El inglés se disculpó al entender el gesto y se escudó bajo la excusa de que Chen era tan hermoso que le confundió con una dama, no era descabellado: realmente Jing Chen poseía una belleza excepcional aunque Kir no terminaba de tragárselo.

A las semanas de haber conocido a ese hombre tan desagradable ordenó a Chen a entregar algo en su residencia, no era que quisiera pero debido a sus negocios estaba demasiado ocupado y consideraba a los sirvientes demasiado inútiles para una tarea de esa magnitud. Por sobre todo, quería comprobar una cosa…

Dejó a Chen entregar el paquete, pero apenas terminó con su trabajo se dirigió a la misma residencia, comprobando una teoría que le hizo hervir la sangre: Jing Chen y Brandon Einfield estaban juntos, no en un acto sexual al menos, pero lo suficientemente cariñosos para que sus celos bulleran sin medida. Haló al asiático lejos de ese lugar y se encargó de darle un escarmiento tan severo que por un momento creyó haberle matado.

Esa fue la escena que Hiwatari revivió y que casi le hizo enloquecer.

Días después de dicho incidente Einfield propuso comprar a Chen por el precio que el eligiese, no importaba cual: le quería a su lado. Por supuesto que Korovin no accedería a semejante oferta pero aquello solo trajo consigo la primera amenaza de Einfield.

"¿qué pensaría tu esposa?"

La verdad, es que ella estaba indiferente en su mundo de joyas, lujos y trivialidades y se fingía desvalida ahora que esperaba un hijo pero había una verdad en todo el asunto y es que Primakov siempre detestó a Chen. Sea porque era increíble pensar que un hombre tenía mejor rostro que ella o porque Kir siempre daba a entender que era algo "especial"

Kir ignoró aquella amenaza y su ignorancia se extendió hasta el hecho de saber que su esposa había hablado secretamente con Einfield quien dio una serie de pasos que la rubia debía seguir a medianoche para encontrar a su esposo copulando con el ásiatico, como era de esperarse.

El escándalo que se formó cuando Primakov encontró a ambos hombres juntos fue insoportable y por un momento Kir quiso matarla por hacerlo todo más difícil y complicado de lo que ya era. Por fortuna el incidente no podía pasar a mayores porque si la sociedad lo sabría sería insoportable para ambos.

Pero Primakov se unió a la misma causa: "tienes que vender a Chen" o tirarlo, o arrojarlo de un puente, que más le daba ¡ese asiático asqueroso no estaría en la misma casa que ella!

Kir jamás cedió en su posición a pesar de la insistencia de Einfield, vino la segunda amenaza.

"si no puedo tenerlo, nadie lo hará"

Korovin siempre estuvo demasiado seguro de su posición y no creyó en ningún momento que el corriese peligro y, si Einfield quería a Chen tanto como él tampoco le haría daño. Ese fue su error.

Nuevamente Einfield concretó una reunión secreta con Primakov y entregó en las manos de la rubia un veneno que una vez administrado mataría a Chen a los días, en una dolorosa y lenta muerte. La esposa de Korovin estaba encantada pero intentó, como buena arpía darle una última oportunidad.  
>-"toma el té conmigo…Chen"<p>

Jing inexpresivo tomó asiento frente a ella.

-"escucha, sé que hemos tenido nuestros…inconvenientes"- comenzó hipócrita –"pero, estoy totalmente convencida de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo"- miró al chino quien seguía sin cambiar su semblante de muñeco –"verás… estoy por tener un maravilloso bebé y deseo criarlo en el mejor ambiente y tu…"- hizo una pausa a ver si le seguía, Jing no se movió –"supones una mancha para ello…"- sonrió levemente y extendió un boleto de tren –"mi querido Kir estará afuera todo el día…puedes irte, nadie tiene porqué saberlo…"

Ya que esta escena, así como las demás relacionadas con Primakov y Einfield realmente nunca fueron observadas por Kir sino más bien contadas por sirvientes tras la muerte de Chen, los gestos del asiático permanecerán como un misterio pero lo que es seguro es que rechazó la oferta y el acto seguido de ella fue ofrecer una taza humeante al asiático, servida por ella misma.

También, se llegó a saber que Jing jamás despegó sus ojos de ella mientras bebía la taza que le ofreció, como si supiese que sería su última taza de té.

No pasó más de medio día después de eso para que Jing vaciara todo su estomago hasta desmayarse.

Kir al escuchar que el asiático enfermó se precipitó como una bestia hasta la habitación de este, considerándolo imposible pues con los conocimientos médicos de los que el chino se jactaba jamás había enfermado de gravedad. Vio a sirvientes intentando limpiarle, vómito y sangre y su espina dorsal sudó frío. Con pasos lentos se colocó a su lado y miró el rostro febril enfermo que exhibía un hilillo de sangre en sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Uno de lo sirvientes habló en susurros a su jefe explicándole que no le quedaban más de unas horas de vida, dicho por el mismo médico que habían llamado inmediatamente tras desmayarse Chen.

Las manos de Kir temblaron un poco y una mueca cruzó su rostro, ordenó que les dejaran solos y acercó una banca para sentarse al lado de Chen en la cama, apenas y pudiendo mirar al rostro mortalmente pálido y sudoroso ¿realmente Jing moriría? ¡no lo permitiría! ¡algo debía hacerse! Sostuvo su rostro quitando el hilillo de sangre sus labios con un dedo –"…te…prohíbo que mueras, Chen…"- dijo con el ceño fruncido aunque ojos llorosos sin darse cuenta, sus manos temblaban aún más mientras le sostenía –"¿me oyes? Mañana mejorarás y… seguirás…"

Jing tomó su mano y negó levemente con la cabeza –"voy a morir…"- pensaba que proferir esas palabras sería sencillo para el asiático teniendo a la persona que le torturó durante toda su vida, pero él también se contagió un poco y sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-"no vas a morir…"- seguía negándose –"serías…el mayor de los estúpidos si lo hicieras…"-tomo aire –"solo es una indigestión…"- dijo sin mirarle pero con la cantidad de vómito y liquido corporal que había perdido sabía que no era así

Jing acarició su rostro un poco –"…en otra vida…"-sonrió amargo con debilidad –"seré…menos desagradable…"

-"¡tu eres perfecto como estás!"- chilló el ruso mirándole desesperado –"¡no seas estúpido! ¡No existen otras vidas! ¡No hay cielo! ¡te mueres y ya! ¡Deja las ridiculeces! ¡Tú no puedes morir!"- extendió sus brazos abrazándole –"¡te prohíbo! ¡tu vida es mía! ¡solo yo puedo decirte cuando puedes irte!"

Jing se quedo en silencio, sorprendido por el abrazo y llevó sus manos hasta el cabello negro del otro –"…Kir…"- susurró –"estaré bien…tu estarás bien"

-"¡no lo estaré Chen! ¡maldita sea!"-le abrazó con fuerza –"no puedes irte…"- susurró –"te odio…"

-"lo sé…"-Jing asintió con cuidado aun acariciando su espalda con la mano debilitada –"lamento mucho…haberte…drog—"

Kir le interrumpió y le miró colérico con ojos vidriosos –"¡te odio es por hacerme sentir de esta forma! ¡porque me haces sentir débil! Siempre tu…"- tomó el rostro pálido –"siempre me hacías sentir …mal…sin aire…"

Jing sonrió levemente –"el trato…"- susurró débil –"¿seguirás cuidando de mi familia? Ja…jamás huí…"

Kir tomó aire –"maldita sea, Jing…no hables de eso ahora…"-unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y le odió más ¡los Korovin no lloraban! ¡mira lo que le hacía hacer! ¡estaba llorando por su culpa! ¡era débil por su culpa! –"no..hay nada que discutir sobre tu familia porque no puedes morir…"

Jing extendió sus manos y le acarició en silencio, no pudiendo creer lo que veía –"…Kir..."- el también lloró un poco –"estarás…b"- escucharle llorar contra su pecho le contagió de más lágrimas –"n…no hagas esto más difícil…"

-"no mueras y estaré bien…"- volvió a susurrar

-"…lo siento…"- susurró el chino –"…v-voy a morir más rápido… si sigo perdiendo líquido así…"- confesó llorando levemente y cerrando sus ojos

-"eres…mío…no…puedes morir…"-volvió a susurrar –"n..no…quiero…"-sus manos temblorosas le sostuvieron con fuerza como si eso fuese a evitar lo que sucedía, y la idea de que no le vería de nuevo y más aún la idea de que quizás pudo evitar esto de haber estado en casa, le enloquecía. Como un niño pequeño no dejaba de abrazarle y acunarse en su pecho

-"en otra vida…"-susurró débil pasando sus dedos por las hebras azabaches de Kir y ojos cerrados –"no habrán errores…"

A este punto solo había resignación y Kir asintió con cuidado y se incorporó sosteniendo su rostro, no había nadie y aunque le hubiese ¿de qué le valieron todos los preceptos de la sociedad? Unió sus labios con los del otro en un beso tierno aunque el sabor a sangre proveniente de los labios del chino no hizo más que destruir su alma.

-"…creo que…siempre te amé"

Pero Jing ya no podía contestarle.

* * *

><p>Era increíble pensar que alguien se molestaría en hacer un mausoleo para un extranjero en tierras rusas y más aún, un mausoleo que era más bien un jardín lleno de flores; mayormente crisantemos dorados en tierras áridas y frías. No mucha gente asistió al funeral; salvo algunos sirvientes que ignoraron sus órdenes de no hablarle al asiático en vida y algunos de sus socios cercanos que conocieron al asiático durante sus charlas de negocios como el inglés de ojos azules Maximilian Benett y el japonés de ojos oscuros Takeo Otori.<p>

Kai que estaba reviviendo todo encontró curioso que realmente, no solo estaba destinado a encontrarse con Kon, si no también con esos dos.

Hubo alguien en el funeral que, por supuesto consiguió una señal de desprecio por parte de Korovin: Einfield no solo había asistido si no que sonreía condescendiente con su dentadura torcida –"te dije que, si no podía tenerle nadie lo haría…"

Ignorándose el hecho de era un funeral y que el sacerdote seguía hablando, Korovin se le fue encima a Einfield y le golpeó en la nariz tantas veces que le sangraron los nudillos, hasta que la multitud intervino y les separó. Korovin jamás dejo de gritar –"'¡hiciste algo no es así! ¡tú lo envenenaste Einfield!"

El inglés nunca respondió pero la sonrisa imperceptible que solo Kir pudo notar respondía todo. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa persona le seguiría jodiendo la vida y las que seguían.

Un mes después de celebrado el funeral y aprovechando que venían fiestas decembrinas, Korovin se encontró solo en su residencia y entendió que era el momento propicio para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Con tan solo una semana sin Jing se dio cuenta que la fortuna, posición social, todo, no importaba si él no estaba allí y se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho.

Kir tomó la soga y comenzó a hacer un nudo correspondiente, siempre le gustaron los barcos por lo que sabía de nudos, pero con dejar sus sueños lo había olvidado. Recordó entonces que en algún momento de niños había dicho a Jing que "recorrerían el mundo juntos en un barco" que idea tan ridícula y sin embargo preferiría estar en un sueño ridículo que en esa habitación, solo.

Colgó la soga del techo y cercioró que sostuviera su peso para luego buscar una silla y subir a esta y colocar la soga alrededor de su cuello. Optar por ahorcarse parecía razonable, era menos sucio que un cuchillo y mucho más rápido.

Lo sentía y sabía que con esto no arreglaría nada pero no podía evitar tener un dejo de esperanza y, como había declarado el chino "encontrarle en otra vida", aunque le daba igual si volvía a ser un chico. El jamás volvería a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre la persona que amaba.

Dio un paso al frente


	21. Estamos cerca en cada medida

Este es el cap nvn que hablará tantito de los demás "Reis" y sus "vidas pasadas" y escenas entre ambos juntos owww..la verdad a mi me gusto pero me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Disculpen si a veces no contesto review …se me olvida ._. me dicen Doris (la pececita de buscando a nemo) en la uni, es más, estoy convencida de que ya he dicho eso. Mi novio me lo dice "ya me has dicho esto" y yo "aaains que pena!"

como sea, por favor disfruten. Publique dos capítulos a la vez porque el anterior puede ser saltado…entonces era para no dejar mal a los que querían saltarse ese capítulo jajaja!.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>  
><strong>estamos cerca en cada medida<strong>

La puerta roja se abrió y Rei salió dando trompicones torpes fuera del sitio hasta caer al suelo, donde optó por hacerse un ovillo y cubrir su rostro –"yo…"- lloró un poco echado en el suelo –"lo siento…"- confesó en la soledad de la habitación de la mansión de playa.

Rei había enviado a esa persona a un lugar donde cualquiera enloquecería y si no lo hacía, volvería a quedar inactivo en el programa creyendo haber muerto al revivir la muerte de su antepasado. Se levantó con pesadez e intentó quitar sus lágrimas mientras caminaba a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones.

Esa persona le había querido durante todas sus vidas pasadas ¿le querría ahora? Tocó el espejo y se miró –"a quien engañas Rei, tu no te ves así…"- se separó y abrió un armario sacando dos muletas y volviendo a enfocarse en el espejo con estas a sus costados donde pudo ver su cara pálida y ojerosa diferente a la delicada tez que siempre mostraba, su cuerpo ridículamente delgado que no era en absoluto atlético –"….así"- susurró lloroso y dejó las muletas a un lado y caminó un poco pensando que quizás había sido mejor que el muriese y que, aunque tuviese razón no reviviría ningún romance porque a diferencia de sus vidas pasadas él no tenía nada en especial.

Caminó hasta la playa y sentó en la orilla mirando el oleaje, que aunque falso le relajaba de sobremanera. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dibujar en la arena con sus dedos una lista…

Jing Chen era reconocido por tener una belleza excepcional solo comparable con sus habilidades médicas, explicaría porque le gustaban los ambientes naturales pero Rei en esta vida había nacido con una salud demasiado débil como para tener una tez hermosa como la de él.

Su segunda vida era Yu Chong, donde no era excepcionalmente alto y tampoco era lo que se decía hermoso, sus ojos eran castaños e indiferentes y durante esa vida simplemente fue un civil envuelto en el conflicto militar entre China y Japón, luego Rusia y Japón. A pesar de ser un civil era un maestro en armamento y esos ojos castaños eran como miras telescópicas al tener un rifle en mano. Rei jamás podría comparársele porque, debido a sus enfermedades su pulso débil no le permitiría disparar un rifle sin desviar la bala de su objetivo.

Tercera vida, Sheng Bai, quizás no el más atractivo de cara pero tenía una figura envidiable: compensando que sus dos vidas anteriores siempre fue algo flacucho o demasiado bajo. Era ladrón de joyas llamado "El tigre blanco" y en un principio la competencia de "el fénix de fuego" quienes luego de pelearse por meses decidieron ser no solo compañeros si no también amantes. Sheng era ágil y estructural y un excelente cocinero: con piernas torcidas como las tenía jamás podría comparársele a él.

Cuarta, Song Lu, Estudiante, adolescente y con una familia numerosa. No era demasiado hermoso, ni demasiado ágil ni perceptivo pero tenía una voz que haría envidiar a los ángeles y habilidades con el bajo. Sumando a eso era optimista y con gran sentido del humor por lo que no le costaba para nada relacionarse, a diferencia de sus contrapartes, que por una cosa o por otra les costaba expresarse correctamente. Quizás explicaría porque a Rei kon le gustaba tocar el piano y quería creer que era lo suficientemente bueno pero con respecto a lo demás…ni de broma.

Al ser un niño lleno de alergias jamás jugó con gente de su edad y comunicarse siempre le suponía un problema además de que, nunca entendía las bromas así que tampoco era exactamente divertido.

Quinto, Zhong Wei. Sonrió ampliamente porque durante esa vida pasada fue un general importante que dirigió a las tropas chinas a conquistar toda el área de Europa del este, una vida pasada donde era alto, de excelente figura, imponente e importante aunque su miopía era terrible (por lo que usaba anteojos). Como fuese, no tuvo que meditarlo demasiado, Rei no tenía nada de él, empezando con que el equipo médico que utilizó para el Linker eran en su mayoría pagados por su padre rico y solo dos conocidos de infancia: Lee y Mao.

Sexto, Ren Wu, Beyluchador representante del equipo de Japón Beybreakers. En líneas generales esa vida reunía de mejor forma sus cualidades positivas al ser dotado con capacidades de liderazgo, intuición, belleza y buen cuerpo. El beyblade era un deporte donde se utilizaban dispositivos del mismo nombre que tenían forma de trompo, estos captaban la energía cerebral y física y de los competidores y se canalizaba a través del aparato que debía sacar al beyblade contrario del plato.

Al aclarar esto era obvio decir que Ren Wu tenía una excelente disposición mental y física cosa que él sabía no tenía.

En resumen, Rei Kon había nacido en esta vida sin ninguna de las cualidades de sus contrapartes. En un siglo donde se pueden tener niños creados su madre quiso tenerle de forma "natural" lo cual solo trajo enfermedades tras enfermedades, dos muletas que se volvieron sus mejores amigas, ojos con bolsas ojerosas y pulso tembloroso. Un asco. Por fortuna podía pedirle al Linker que disfrazara su imagen por lo que su apariencia era una perfecta combinación de salud y belleza: Como un Sheng con cara agradable y no tan alto.

Mientras que, el nombrado Hiwatari era igual de bien parecido que antes, quizás un poco más delgado, pero seguía siendo igual de bien parecido. Abrazó sus piernas frustrado pues estaba totalmente convencido de que Kai no le querría si viese como era realmente. Miró el mar suspirando.

Recordó que durante sus vidas pasadas siempre había algo que debía recordar sobre el mar, nunca supo porque le gustaba pero ahora todo estaba claro. Sonrió y pasó arena entre sus dedos –"siempre tenemos algo que ver con el mar…"

Cerró sus ojos y revivió en su memoria aquellos momentos que había vivido donde no solo tenía cualidades excepcionales si no también era amado.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Yu Chong. <strong>_

En un edificio abandonado y derruido que usaban para ocultarse, Cheslav sostenía a Yu contra su pecho –"¿existe un lugar a donde quieras ir después de la guerra?"- preguntó Yu, el chino le miro curioso acurrucado entre sus brazos –"si no nos atrapan…"

-"no lo sé…"- musitó mirando el techo el ruso de cabello corto –"un lugar tranquilo…"

-"podríamos…ver el mar…"-volvió a acomodarse, su cabello negro ocultaba sus ojos castaños–"he vivido en este lugar toda mi vida, quiero ver el mar…"

-"iremos…"- beso su frente llena de vendajes y sonrió levemente mientras continuaba abrazándole –"cuando termine la guerra iremos…"

-"¿qué fue eso?"- el repiqueteó de disparos hizo a Yu exaltarse, Cheslav tomó su mano y echaron a correr, escuchando una explosión tras ellos –"podría ser tu superior…"- se levantó con torpeza

-"ese sargento no se rinde…"- dijo tomando su rifle y corriendo lejos de allí a toda prisa

-"creo que el ejército rojo especifica muy bien que si huyes eres un traidor…"- dijo Yu dando un salto en una de las ruinas

-"detalles…tu eres más importante que el ejército rojo"- Cheslav dio el mismo salto pero antes de seguir corriendo se vio forzado a halar a Yu puesto que este se había quedado sonrojado y de piedra por esas palabras. -"quizás…en mi próxima vida optaré por no seguir ningún organismo…"

-"suena emocionante ser un criminal…"- dijo Yu con su rostro apático entre divertido e irónico aunque el rubor no había desaparecido de sus mejillas.

Siguieron corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sheng Bai<em>**

En un pequeño departamento en el corazón de la ciudad de Harbin un aroma delicioso se escapaba de una de las ventanas-"estaba pensando…"-Sheng se sentó frente a Yerik y colocó un delicioso plato de carne y vegetales salteados frente a él –"cuando seamos inmensamente ricos…"- dijo tomando los palillos –"vayamos a bora-bora"

-"¿qué demonios es eso?"- preguntó Yerik alzando una ceja

-"ignorante"- dijo Sheng divertido y buscó ahora sentarse sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus labios –"unas islas…paradisiacas, tropicales…aguas cristalinas…cabañas privadas y pequeñas"

-"suena bien…"- le besó y llevó sus manos hasta sus glúteos –"podemos ir a todas las islas que quieras"

-"me lo debes…"- sonrió el chino, pero Yerik parpadeó algo curioso

-"¿ah sí?"

-"sí, siento que me lo debes…" –rió Sheng volviendo a besarle –"estoy harto de este clima frío…la playa no estaría mal para variar…" -Yerik obvió aquello y cargó a Sheng desde su cintura y sentó en la mesa ignorando la cena –"hm! No…en unas horas en nuestro robo…necesito fuerza en mis piernas, idiota…"- dijo Sheng acariciando el rostro de Yerik

-"después te cobraré con creces…" –le beso antes de separarse para comer y alistarse para el último robo de ambos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Lu<strong>_

-"…es hermosa…"- susurró Song mirando el lugar y halando luego a su novio ruso Stepka hasta el mar –"¡es maravilloso Stepka!"- sonrió con sus enormes ojos azules y le abrazó con cuidado

-"sabía que te gustaría…"- sostuvo su rostro –"el mar tiene tu mismo color de ojos"- al decir eso el rostro del asiático se sonrojó y echó un poco de agua de mar sobre él

-"¡no me hagas sonrojar! ¡tontoo~!" – corrió un poco y le miró –"además son un poco más oscuros…"- agregó con el rostro coloreado y caminó otro poco, pero Stepka le abrazó por la espalda

-"jamás olvidaré este lugar…"- se giró para encarar los ojos fuscia de su novio –"¡será mi lugar favorito por siempre! ¡Deberíamos componer algo sobre esto! ¡el festival de la escuela se acerca!"

-"el mío también…"-sonrió el ruso besándole -"porque me recordará a tus ojos, me gustan…"

-"yaaaaa! Tontoo~!"- sonrió divertido dando un leve golpecito en su hombro, volvió a besarle, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros –"me alegra tanto que hayas solucionado lo de tu prometida…la mafia me da miedo…quizás un día seré grande e importante"

-"no hables de eso ahora…"- suspiró Stepka volviendo a besarle –"tu ya eres grande e importante para mi"

-"¡cierto! ¡Perdón!"- rió Song volviendo a besarle –"vayamos adentro…"- susurró entre los besos

-"¿por qué? Aquí no hay nadie…"

-"voyeristaaa~"- dijo divertido acariciando su espalda mientras la luz dorada del atardecer comenzaba a bañarles en dorado, Stepka le había cargado y entrado al océano con el donde continuaron besándose –"definitivamente es mi lugar favorito…"- entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro –"regresemos otro día…"

-"lo haremos…"- sonrió Stepka besando su cuello dejando que la noche les acunara dentro del océano

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhong Wei<strong>_

Jov no supo cómo había logrado abrir la compuerta del vehículo y nadado hasta la orilla sintiéndose morir, su pierna sangraba y la noche era oscura y sin estrellas, sabía que moriría y él ni siquiera había elegido ser un mensajero para los rusos durante la tercera guerra mundial.

Cerró sus ojos azules y miró la playa, irónicamente se sentía tranquilo y arrullado más al escuchar pasos buscó levantarse en vano, un destello rojo estaba entonces frente a él y luego un arma sobre su frente.

-"es un niño…"- dijo el hombre asiático de ojos rojos frente a él, usaba lentes y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo al nivel de la nuca. Notó la herida luego de examinar sus ropas y buscó entre un pequeño bolso de su uniforme vendas para hacer presión y detener el sangrado. –"un mensajero…" Le cargó entonces y comenzó a caminar en la arena

-"¡bájame anciano! ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora!"- chilló el pequeño removiéndose pero el otro no le escuchó –"se supone que esta playa estaba vacía…!"

-"tus fuentes estaban erradas…siempre vengo a este lugar"- dijo indiferente –"de hecho me preocupaba que me tendieran una emboscada por eso"

El pequeño de ojos azules le miró curioso, por su uniforme se veía que era alguien de alto rango ¿Qué hacía en un lugar así? –"¿por qué?"

-"me gusta la playa…"- dijo indiferente –"no que le deba explicaciones a un corredor"

-"a mí también…"- susurró el pequeño mientras era cargado, no sabiendo porque aquello le hizo sonrojarse enormemente, en especial al sentir la torneada figura de este cargándole, era alto y majestuoso.

El asiático permaneció en silencio –"¿Cuál es tu nombre, mensajero?"

-"Jov…Norikov"- susurró sin bajar el rubor de su rostro, el otro asintió

-"te llevaré a que te traten la pierna y luego contestarás unas preguntas…estarás a salvo conmigo" – dijo en tono tranquilo

-"espera… ¿cómo te llamas?"- le miró con ojos bien abiertos

-"General Wei"

Frunció el ceño en gesto algo malcriado –"¡no! ¡Tu nombre!"

El chino sonrió levemente divertido –"Zhong"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ren Wu<strong>_

-¡Chicos! ¡no se alejen demasiado! ¡tengo que calibrar sus beyblades! ¡oigan! ¡me están escuchando! –ese era el jefe y coach del equipo intentando que no tontearan más de lo necesario pero por supuesto el equipo le ignoró, estaban demasiados ocupados disfrutando del sol durante todo el día.

La playa era de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas y al caer el sol todo se tiñó en dorado, al ser la vista tan hermosa Ren Wu se había dedicado a observar el oleaje hasta que su compañero Koji se sentó a su lado.

-"¡Koji!"- sonrió un poco –"es genial la vista, ¿no te parece"- dijo volviendo su vista al mar –"siempre me ha gustado el mar"

Koji quedo en silencio. Ren continuó –"no seas como Takeo de que "los gatos no pueden nadar" porque que sepas que los tigres son excelentes nadadores~" –declaro solemne lo cual hizo sonreír a Koji quien acarició su rostro y le besó con cuidado. Al parecer podían comunicarse sin que él dijese palabra. –"¿qué venías a decirme?"- preguntó sonriendo intuitivo

-"hmph…"- Koji suspiró y rebuscó en su bolsillo –"eres demasiado impaciente Wu…"

-"no todos los días me das un regalo Suwabara~"- dijo divertido a lo que saltó encima de su compañero de equipo y se adelantó a buscar por su cuenta dentro del bolsillo –"¿qué es?"- era todo un gato curioso y no tardó en sacar una pequeña caja aterciopelada de los bermudas negros. Lo sacudió un poco a ver si hacía ruido pero algo le decía que no.

Koji no le miraba pero sus labios se curveaban ligeramente en una mueca. Ren abría sus ojos como platos mientras abría la caja: un anillo.

-"…"- cerró la caja y le miró –"¿bromeas?"

Koji volvió a abrir la caja y tomó su mano, colocando dicha joya en su mano, el rostro rojo de Ren era todo un poema. –"…tenemos dieciocho apenas…"- balbuceó nervioso mirando la gema verde que combinaba con sus ojos

-"y nos conocemos desde los doce…"

Ren rió un poco y bajo el rostro, asintiendo con las mejillas coloreadas, abrazó a su compañero de equipo y ahora futuro esposo –"me encantaría…"

Koji simplemente recostó en la arena y le besó, aprovecharía que los demás estaban distraídos para tener un tiempo a solas con ahora prometido –"después de las olimpiadas…nos casaremos"

Ren asintió feliz y le rodeó en sus brazos, dejando que le besara, tenía deseos de hacer el amor con el toda la noche aunque no pudiesen entrenar después.


	22. Pero sin tocarnos

Creo que esta es la última actualización antes de empezar clases –se retuerce- noooo! Dolor agonía y desdicha por qué me haces empezar clases?

Los quiero, gracias por todo y cada uno de los comentarios! Me llenan mi vida de felicidad y lucecitas y todo lo demás!

Por cierto, para los que leen el manga: Sí, Jing es el mismo Jing de los fics, Ray es el mismo Ray de amor y dolencias….Sveta es el de gorra, no ta en ningún fic y eh el alto de aretes es Liu y tampoco esta en ningún fic TwT espero esto lo aclare. Gracias a los que leen mi manga porque estoy dedicada es a ese bebé ahorita. Oww.

aquí tienen otro capítulo! Ta chaaan!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22.<strong>  
><strong>Pero sin tocarnos<strong>

La puerta azul se abrió de golpe y Kai cayó al suelo en un movimiento, intentando recuperar el aire perdido desde el suelo y tratando de desvanecer el recuerdo de la soga que hace unos minutos el "mismo" había atado. Al recuperar el aliento se puso de pie y miró el pasillo de la residencia de playa hasta caminar a la sala donde el piano de cola permanecía vacío.

Miró los alrededores y no encontró a Rei hasta asomarse por el balcón de la residencia, salió a la playa y bajó la escalinata para encontrarse con el chino, quien permanecía sentado en la arena con sus pies descalzos siendo mojados por el oleaje.

-"admito que…"- habló con calma a su espalda, temiendo que huyese de él –"ese no fue el mejor ejemplo…"

Rei curveó sus labios en una ligerísima sonrisa y se giró a verle –"no importa…"- susurró y bajo levemente su mirada –"supongo que como Cheslav, te reivindicaste…"

Kai dio otro paso, inseguro –"entonces…"

-"dijiste que…se suicidaron"- Rei le interrumpió y miró fijamente –"¿por qué? Kir habría estado bien sin Jing, Cheslav era fuerte…Stepka lo tenía todo en la vida" –tomo aire –"¿por qué hicieron algo así?"

-"¿de que sirve vivir si no estás conmigo?"- repitió lentamente lo que escuchó de los demás –"eso hicieron…todos"- llevó su mano al cuello a recordar lo de la soga

Los ojos llorosos de Rei miraron en otra dirección –"pues, que nos hayamos amado antes no significa que lo hagamos ahora, yo no soy ellos"- terció necio, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda –"deberíamos aprender de lo que ha sucedido y darnos cuenta que no debemos estar juntos…"- dijo con labios temblorosos y recordó lo feliz que había sido, no podía permitirse que le mirara a los ojos –"aunque…la hayamos pasado bien…"

-"¿no te parece curioso el hecho de que a pesar de lo sucedido siempre hemos estado juntos?"- terció mirándole –"¿piensas quedarte por siempre en este lugar?

Rei asintió –"yo no soy ellos"- se giró a verle –"esta vez, no hay razón alguna para que me ames"

-"ni yo soy ellos"- terció –"en todas ha sido diferente y siempre encuentro algo en ti ¿por qué no sucedería lo mismo esta vez?"

-"¿no te parece que esta mal quererme solo por lo que sucedió antes?"- prácticamente gritó frustrado –"¡ni siquiera me conoces!"

-"¡podemos conocernos afuera de este sitio! ¡en el mundo real!"

Rei negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-"¿por qué no?"- preguntó entristecido Hiwatari

-"yo no soy ellos…"- insistió

-"todos eran diferentes…"- insistió intentando acercarse a él pues Rei empezaba a convertirse en un ovillo mientras lloraba –"no lo entenderé…si no me dices"

-"yo no me veo así…"- balbuceó en llanto –"déjame solo…"

-"¿así como?"- alzo una ceja ignorando su petición, pero cuando Rei intentó caminar de vuelta a la casa le sostuvo de la muñeca

-"¿por qué crees que sería diferente?"- preguntó insistente el medio ruso, escudriñándole con sus ojos escarlata

-"no quiero conocerte en el mundo real…"- dijo sin mirarle e intentando zafarse pero kai no le soltaba

-"dame una buena razón"

-"si de verdad quisieras conocerme no pondrías condiciones ¿no has pensado que estoy cómodo y seguro aquí?"- terció el chino sin mirarle, apretando sus puños –"no me conoces y aún así ya me estás exigiendo que deje mi zona de seguridad para conocer a un extraño que al final solo me ha traído problemas…deberíamos alejarnos el uno del otro ahora que nos conocemos y nuestras vidas nos dan completamente igual" –tomó más aire y le miró a los ojos- "¡en este lugar puedo hacer lo que quiera!"

Casi por arte de magia al decir eso pequeños retoños comenzaron a salir de la árida arena, el mar se alejó entonces y a los pocos segundos lo que alguna vez fue una playa era ahora un hermoso campo de flores, en su mayoría doradas y rojas.

-"no puedes vivir aquí para siempre…"- insistió Kai mirándole preocupado

-"¿por qué no? ¡¿qué tiene de malo?"- insistió el chino con ojos llorosos

-"¡que estás solo en este lugar!"- gritó frustrado

-"¡a mi eso no me importa!"- gritó de vuelta finalmente soltando su agarre –"'¡afuera siempre estuve solo! ¡siempre me sentí solo! ¡¿crees que solo porque hayas llegado voy a creer todo lo que digas?

-"¡bien! ¡haz lo que quieras!"- dijo Hiwatari frustrado mirándole marcharse en dirección a la mansión, Kai hizo ademán de girarse y de buscar la salida donde sea que estuviese mas solo le bastó dar al menos unos cuatro pasos para arrepentirse de la idea.

De alguna forma, realmente no podía dejarle ir ahora que le había encontrado y su corazón comenzaba a encogerse mientras le veía caminar lejos de él. Con una paciencia que desconocía que tenía se regreso hasta la mansión y tomó el hombro del chino una vez le hubo alcanzado.

-"me quedaré en este lugar"

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos –"¿lo harás?"- preguntó sorprendido –"¿por qué?"

-"porque quiero…"- dijo simplemente frunciendo el ceño –"y aunque tengas problema con ello me quedaré de todas formas…"- dicho esto entro a la residencia y tomó asiento en el sofá blanco, Rei hizo lo mismo

-"hace unos minutos querías salir ¿por qué quieres quedarte ahora?"

-"así no estarás solo en este lugar"

Las mejillas de Rei se tiñeron de rosa y su rostro bajó en vergüenza, tomó su mano entre las del otro e intentó guiarle por el pasillo de la casa –"no me importa sentirme solo…"- confesó mientras caminaba

-"¿a dónde vamos?"

-"puedo hacer una puerta para que regreses a la interfa-"-balbuceó nervioso el chino, Kai se detuvo de golpe

-"no, dije que me quedaría"- insistió –"acostúmbrate a la idea"

-"dudo poder sentirme cómodo si estás aquí…"- dijo mirándole –"entiende, esta vez no nos enamoraremos"

-"no es necesario, solo…"- comenzó Hiwatari –"conozcámonos y ya…"

-"bien…"- asintió levemente el chino

Se quedaron en silencio y sus mejillas se colorearon pues la verdad no tenían idea de cómo empezar a conocerse, Hiwatari sin embargo fue el primero en romper el hielo luego de mirarle de reojo un largo rato.

-"¿por qué te da miedo el mundo real?"

-"a pesar de que hayan seres creados genéticamente yo no fui uno, mis padres me tuvieron de manera natural, por error, mi madre se negó a abortar"- caminó un poco por la casa –"así que no soy el orgullo de mis padres…"- susurró –"estoy lleno de enfermedades genéticas que ya nadie tiene desde el 2100"- suspiró y le miró –"además no soy bueno con las personas…"

-"¿qué enfermedades tienes?"- preguntó curioso

-"…."- Rei guardó silencio –"digamos que no puedo caminar"

-"¿es por eso que no quieres conocerme en la realidad? ¿crees que me importaría que no pudieses caminar?"

-"soy alérgico a básicamente todo…deficiencias alimenticias"- miró a otro lado levemente irritado –"a consecuencia de eso nunca pude practicar ningún deporte, mi apariencia no es agradable…"

-"no soy tan superficial como parezco…"- insistió Hiwatari cruzado de brazos

-"no soy valiente, ni astuto"

-"no me importa en lo más mínimo"

-"no tengo ninguna cualidad positiva…"

-"todos tenemos al menos una…"

-"¡una no es suficiente!"- gritó irritado –"¡ya déjame en paz!"- fue corriendo escaleras arriba en la residencia y se escuchó un portazo. Kai agradeció al menos de que no se le ocurrió meterse en una vida pasada en el otro pasillo extraño que tenía esa casa.

-"oye…Kon"

-"¡vete al infierno Hiwatari!"- gritó desde detrás de la puerta –"¡quiero estar solo! ¡Cuando salga espero hayas usado una puerta y te hayas marchado lejos de mi vida!"

-"dije que me quedaría…"- tocó un par de veces la madera de la puerta blanca –"no me iré a ningún lado…"- comenzó –"me parece que estás exagerando…"- Kai seguía con el rostro cercano al umbral pero se vio forzado a separarse de golpe al ser golpeado por la puerta de repente, Rei le había jugado una mala pasada.

-"¡vete!"- dijo volviendo a cerrar con seguro.

Ciertamente ese chico era irritable, algo le decía que nunca había sido de esa forma en sus vidas pasadas y aquello le molestaba de sobremanera –"¡no me iré! ¡te irás a quedar encerrado todo el tiempo allí porque no me moveré!"- quedo en silencio un rato y pensativo, considerando que esa casa demencial era creada por el chino, se imagino que quizás haría otra puerta y le dejaría allí como idiota durante horas. Se desesperó y de un golpe empujó su peso contra la puerta la cual se abrió por el impacto.

Haciendo que Kai entrara corriendo a un cuarto de baño, luego resbalara con la alfombra en forma de gatito y cayera justamente dentro de la bañera llena de agua y burbujas donde Kon al parecer intentaba darse un baño.

-"¡veteeeee Hiwatari!"

Sería una larga "convivencia" la de esos dos.


	23. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es

Espero hayan fans de Takao x Max allí afuera :D pork este es su capitulo...yay?

No mucho Kai por Rei PEEEERO a partir del lunes oficialmente estaré de vacaciones e intentaré actualizar este fic y music breakers (si preguntan por flor dorada tengo pedacitos del cap hechos que tengo que unir y me da como pena T-TU y bueno..si...Any second now terminaré...es que no me daaan ganas XP En Music breakers Jing-Kir son taaaaan lindos ...¬¬U a diferencia de...-cof cof- bueeeno)

En fin subo este capitulo porque ya muchos me han dicho que esperan conti :) aquí esta, esto es lo que llevaba y vi que era suficiente para un cap. abracitos gracias por dejar comentario...

miren :D soy como el perro de Pavlov, trabajo con estímulo-respuesta... dejan review y yo babeo..digo...escribo :D Si no dejan review no tengo ganas de escribir...ergo

¡dejen review! ò_ó

ok no... los amo! :D gracias en serio. y Nodita ya sabes, gracias por los díalogos.

(si tienen alguna pregunta sobre los "kais" y "Reis" en sus vidas pasadas pueden preguntarme...:) de todas maneras TODAS LAS PAREJAS, menos la de beyluchadores estan en music breakers que por cierto. El capítulo que sigue en music breakers es -redoble de tambores- sobre Yerik y Sheng! llevo 3 páginas yay!)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23.<strong>  
><strong>No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es<strong>

Llovía goterones afuera de la residencia y las olas se estremecían con fuerza mientras en la lejanía caían rayos, el ambiente era gris y frío perfecto para acomodarse en una pila de mantas pero no era el caso de Kai Hiwatari quien yacía acostado en el sofá blanco mirando por la ventana las gotas de lluvia, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo: formaban figuras al unirse en la ventana y luego caían por su peso, sus dedos trazaban líneas invisibles en la ventana y sonrió al cabo de unos minutos de silencio

"incluso hay un algoritmo para las gotas de lluvia…" –susurró más para sí, ignorando que Kon estaba ahora tras suyo con dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente

Al estar de espaldas tampoco notó que Kon se había sonrojado por su descubrimiento y luego miraba en otra dirección, carraspeando y dejando las tazas en la mesa de noche "¿encontraste el patrón?" –Susurró sin mirarle

-"Sí es bastante obvio…"-dijo sin mirarle y luego incorporándose en el sofá para mirarlo –"ahora que sé que todo esto es falso en cierta forma es obvio…" Miró las tazas de chocolate y tomó una- "supongo que de igual forma puedo disfrutar esto…"- dijo refiriéndose a la taza y dando un sorbo, Rei suspiró a su lado y tomó su taza de igual forma

-"me tomó siete años…"- susurró el chino bebiendo un poco –"al principio no tenía programadores y escribí el código yo solo..."- miró por la ventana –"la idea fue porqué me dijeron que descendía de Zhong y fue un importante general en la tercera guerra mundial…"

Kai le miró en silencio intentando comprender como alguien podía estar tan obsesionado por el pasado mas descartó la idea de preguntar la razón pues Kon solía tornarse agresivo con respecto a su vida personal y esa confesión había sido la mayor cantidad de información que había logrado obtener desde su estancia en ese lugar.

-"creía que…podía probar que mi código genético no es basura"- susurró Rei cerrando sus ojos –"y luego se me ocurrió que: quizás podía vivir lo que otros vivieron a través de sus ojos…ya que yo no podía"

Kai tomo aire para decir algo pero se contuvo y al final solo atinó a suspirar -"siempre es mejor, vivir tus propias experiencias, Kon"- habló con cuidado y consiguiendo, como esperaba, el ceño fruncido e indignado por parte del chino por lo que buscó rectificar un poco su argumento –"lo que has vivido es igual de importante que lo que ellos vivieron..."- dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa –"tendrás experiencias que ellos nunca tuvieron…"- hizo otra pausa –"no creo que esté bien vivir la vida de alguien más…"

-"no es alguien más…¡yo soy ellos! ¡son…mejores que yo!"- replicó frunciendo el ceño más bajo el rostro a los minutos, sintiéndose algo impotente –"fueron mis vidas pasadas…"

Kai en ese momento estaba hablando más como un científico que a fin de cuentas era su trabajo: indagar la mente de los demás a través de sueños o su subconsiente y si bien estuvo perdido esas últimas semanas, con las aclaraciones de Kon sobre las cosas que había visto y la "memoria genética" contenida dentro de cada ser humano que le permitía revivir su "vida pasada" y el hecho que estaba "dentro de un programa" y no el mundo real, hacían todo increíblemente claro. Volvía a ser el mismo frío pez Hiwatari con mal humor y pocos amigos que tenía control de la situación.

Al menos un poco más que antes pues sabía que todo estaba sujeto a los deseos de un programador con problemas de autoestima, como fuese, tenía que calmarlo para poder sacarlo, cuando dijo que se quedaría en ese lugar se entendió que era en sentido figurado. No es humanamente sano quedarse en un sitio virtual por el resto de su existencia en especial cuando hay personas atrapadas de por medio: como los idiotas de Takao y Max.

-"Kon…"- habló despacio intentando que no estallara en histeria –"tu no eres ellos…"-dicho esto extendió su mano hasta el hombro del chino –"si…sacamos la s suma matemática debes compartir un 3% de tu código genético con Jing, un 7,9% con Yu…"

Rei quitó la mano de Kai de un movimiento y le miró irritado -"conozco los números Hiwatari…"- miró en otra dirección y dio un breve sorbo a la taza guardando silencio –"para ti es fácil decirlo…"- comentó despacio –"siempre eres perfecto en cualquier vida que nazcas…"

Kai parpadeó, se consideraba bueno en su trabajo, quizás el mejor pero no perfecto, porque eso sería una presunción absurda: no existe nada perfecto, ni siquiera él. Miró a Kon otros minutos y suspiró –"nunca he sido perfecto Kon…"- comentó con cuidado –"simplemente siempre he hecho bien mi trabajo"

-"siempre has sido perfecto: comerciante importante, soldado con medallas conmemorativas, ladrón internacional, hijo de mafiosos, campeón mundial…"- se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra dirección arisco –"y ahora "extractor de primera categoría" acéptalo, siempre has sido perfecto"

-"no contaste mi vida pasada de Jov, un niño flacucho capturado…"- dijo tranquilamente, Jov Norikov, era un mensajero que estrelló cerca del mar y fue capturado por el general Wei Zhong (Rei) donde se conocieron y enamoraron. Jov en cuestión tenía casi quince años pero su cuerpo parecía estar atrapado en uno de doce, sumado a que en esa época comenzaba a manejarse la manipulación genética y el había sido un humano natural –"¿lo ves? No siempre fui perfecto"

-"vaya defecto, ser pequeño…"- dijo sarcástico mirando en otra dirección. Kai suspiró revirando su vista.  
>-"te recuerdo que también era malcriado y testarudo…"- habló despacio, recordando que en esa ocasión ciertamente era bastante caprichoso y eso, en definitiva era un defecto.<p>

-"oh por dios… creo que empezarán a remover eso de los códigos genéticos de los humanos…¡ser malcriado es toda una tragedia!"- dijo Kon levantando sus brazos con gesto algo trágico, que se supone debía tener un aire a Jing pero solo resultaba sarcástico e insoportable y causó un rostro de indignación en Hiwatari ¡ese chino era insoportable!

Kai gruñó por lo bajo y dejó su taza –"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

-"¿cual es el tuyo? ¿Estás intentando convencerme de salir?"- terció Kon cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose en el sofá –"aún cuando dijiste de "me quedaré contigo", allí está la puerta Hiwatari tú te puedes ir solo, yo no pienso salir…"

-"¡algún maldito día tienes que salir!"

-"¡pues no quiero! ¡menos contigo! ¡en realidad si tuvieses sentido común te alejarías de mí porque cada vez que nos juntamos muero!"- Miró a otro lado –"¿por qué no mueres tu antes?"- Dijo esto último poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su habitación, escaleras arriba.

-"¡técnicamente ya estás muerto por vivir aquí encerrado! ¡estás dormido Kon!"- gritó intentando seguirle escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de su habitación. Dio golpecitos en esta –"¡Kon! ¿me estás escuchando?"

-"¡muérete!"

E instintivamente Kai golpeó la puerta con su pie luego de escuchar eso, definitivamente Kon era insoportable. Apoyó su espalda al muro luego de maldecir en su idioma, hasta dar con el suelo y mirar distraídamente los adornos de la casa: habían muchos espejos decorativos.

Debía ser parte de la inseguridad de Kon, si ahora tenía "una nueva apariencia" habrá de querer verla a menudo, aunque rayaba un poco en lo narcisista. Se levantó luego de unos segundos y tomó uno de los espejos. ¿podría cambiar su apariencia si lo quisiera? Es decir, cuando vio sus vidas pasadas en el pasillo antes de encontrarse con Kon pudo notar que "Yerik" o "Koji", quizás hasta "Cheslav" habrían de tener una figura mucho más envidiable que la suya.

En realidad si lo pensaba un poco en esta "vida" estaba bastante delgado y no es que practicara demasiados deportes. Negó con la cabeza ¿por qué pensaba en sus vidas pasadas si quiera? Colocó el espejo en su sitio y caminó pasillo abajo.

"no lo arruines de nuevo"

Kai se detuvo en seco y miró a sus espaldas. No había nadie. Había escuchado a alguien hablarle sin embargo. –"¿Kon?"- preguntó al aire creyendo que podría tratarse de una broma del chino, pero no hubo respuesta.

Miró al espejo que había dejado y tuvo un escalofrío. Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido pensando que entre más pronto lograra salir de ese lugar, mejor.

* * *

><p>Max no dejaba de teclear sobre un panel en la pared mientras Takao miraba a todos lados como si fuesen a arrojarles una granada en cualquier momento. Enfocó sus ojos en el rubio con algo de nerviosismo y luego al pasillo, se repitió el proceso unas veinte veces antes de que Tate preguntara:<p>

-"¿sucede algo?"

-"si…viejo"- comenzó a hablar con cuidado, como eligiendo las palabras adecuadas –"tu…"

Max sonrió entre divertido y curioso.

-"te veías…menos serio en la cosa de …los beyblades"- No que le molestara su actitud centrada y su constantes charlas sobre códigos.

Max rió ampliamente y asintió un par de veces, enfocando sus ojos rubios al panel y tecleando, el rostro sonrojado con pecas era encantador a los ojos de Kinomiya así que tuvo que obligarse a volver a mirar el pasillo, vigilando por los centinelas que solían ponerlos en estado de "sueño" donde indagaban su subconsiente.

-"bueno…si he entendido bien lo del linker…"- habló el rubio al cabo de unos minutos aun tecleando un tanto –"En esencia somos nosotros pero supongo que la crianza y otros diversos factores influyen para que no seamos del todo iguales…"- cerró entonces una puertecilla que ocultaba el panel donde tecleaba –"ya está…"

-"¿ya encontraremos a Kon?"

-"oh no ni de broma…ya he pasado desde 1840 hasta 2060" –dijo Max con gesto entre frustrado y solemne –"y Kon no aparece por ningún lado…y el código de programación es imposible: lo que hice fue quitar los enfermeros del psiquiátrico y dejar un mensaje a tu hermano como pediste: luego pensaremos como buscar a los otros extractores que están en estado de inactividad"

Max avanzó tras la puerta seguido de Takao.

-"No me había mencionado nada de esto por …wow"- Takao dio un brinco al terminar de cruzar por el pasillo: lo que alguna vez había sido el frío comedor del psiquiátrico ahora era una sala lujosa bien acomodada: Con dos muebles en color crema, alfombra en un tono más oscuro, televisor gigante, mini bar y hasta chimenea.

Los ojos castaños fueron hasta los rubios con sorpresa. Max asintió –"y acomodé nuestra sala…no quedan más extractores y sin centinelas ¿qué sentido tiene que estemos en un psiquiátrico que sabemos es falso?"

-"¿se podía hacer esto?"- preguntó arrojándose al sofá feliz de la "comodidad falsa"

-"Sí, es para arreglar "problemas" dentro del linker"- habló Max buscando en el minibar una botella –"pero solo problemas de códigos, interface o mandar mensajes: no puedes crear puertas de salida con esto"- se sirvió un poco, Takao le miraba desde el sofá con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño

-"¿puedes embriagarte?"

-"….eso estoy probando"- dijo Max con rostro inocente y botella en mano; como un niño que acababa de romper un plato. La mente de Takao estaba invadida con una idea demencial de besarle, pero se contuvo.

-"…¿se podrá quitar el código para resaca?"- Takao dio un salto fuera del sofá y se sirvió también, dando un sorbo, Max le sonrió.

-"eso…sería interesante"- rió apoyándose en la barra –"te embriagas y al día siguiente estás como nuevo"

-"Aunque si es así todos viviríamos ebrios"- dio un sorbo a su trago

-"o fingir que lo estamos para hacer locuras"- dijo el rubio mirando en otra dirección, Takao frunció el ceño sin entenderle

-"¿y qué clase de locuras querrías ha-"

No terminó de hablar porque Max le había halado del cuello de la camisa y besado.

-"¿qué hay de los otros extractores…"- dijo Takao con ojos como platos una vez separado del beso, Max le miró con una especie de reproche

-"Kinomiya en esta vida soy un adicto al trabajo, hijo de dos jefes de investigación importantes que no me dejaron divertirme nunca"- habló desabotonando la camisa del japonés –"y quiero hacerlo…quiero, ya sabes…ser divertido: como antes o…lo que sea"

Takao asintió un par de veces considerando que aquello tenía bastante lógica, le cargó por la cintura para dejarlo reposar en la barra de la sala–"pero nunca estuvimos juntos antes…¿o sí?"

Max se encogió de hombros –"podríamos empezar"

Volvieron a besarse.


	24. Siento una debilidad acercarse III

**capítulo 24.**

**siento una debilidad acercarse**

Kai desearía que su vida fuese al menos un poco más sencilla o no haberse involucrado en semejante experimento psicótico ¿debía dejar a Kon? A veces lo pensaba pero desechaba la idea, no era sano dejar a alguien encerrado en un programa de computadora.

Miró la lluvia caer a borbones afuera y el mar enardecido. Suspiró apoyándose de la ventana mirando su reflejo, llegando a los quince minutos a la resolución de que si quería sacar a Kon tenía que ser amable a un punto extremo: coquetearle quizás. ¿qué tan difícil podía ser si en todas su otras vidas siempre se gustaron?

Se dio leves golpes contra el vidrio ¿cómo demonios haría eso? Para empezar el era pésimo en las relaciones personales y como si no bastara no es que en ese lugar hubiese un restaurante para llevarle a una cena romántica. Por otro lado, era un programa de computadora ello significaba que todo podía ser modificado ¿o no? Después de todo hace unas horas Kon había convertido la playa en un campo de flores y viceversa.

Kai empezó a rebuscar por la casa ¿cómo lo hacía Kon? ¿Imaginaba y ya? O ¿solo él podía hacerlo porque era el dueño de todo esto? Suspiró y fue escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del chino histérico:

-"oye Kon…" –dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta.

-"¿qué quieres?" -se escuchó al cabo de unos segundos.

-"solo me preguntaba…hay una manera de…"- intentó no sonar obvio –"quitar la lluvia…"

-"¿por qué?"- preguntó el chino del otro lado

-"no sé digo, ¿puedo poner nieve o algo?"

-"¿por qué?"

-"estoy aburrido y ya Kon…"

-"búscate algo mejor que hacer"

-"no tienes tv en este lugar…"- se apoyó en la pared mirando distraído los pequeños espejos pero volvió a sentir ese extraño escalofrío así que desvió la mirada –"¿qué tan un equipo de gimnasio? Me gusta hacer ejercicio…"- empezó ahora mirando la alfombra –"más cds de música…una piscina"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual sacó una sonrisa algo socarrona de parte de Hiwatari: Kon empezaba a ser algo predecible y no iba a negar que había una especie de placer en molestarle.

-"¡no quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí! ¡Es mi casa! ¡Quiero que te largues Hiwatari! ¡qué demonios tengo que hacer para que te marches de mi vida-"

Los gritos de Kon continuaron y Kai asentía repetidas veces fingiendo escucharle porque a este punto ya todos esos insultos se los esperaba, pero al parecer Rei le descubrió el juego y dio un golpe en el hombro –"¡¿me estás ignorando Hiwatari?"- chilló histérico dándole empujoncitos –"¡quién rayos te crees para ignorarme!"

En realidad Kai sonrió, su histeria era absurdamente adorable y no podía explicarlo –"Disculpa Kon…solo quiero que quites la lluvia para caminar por la playa…"- dijo intentando disimular su expresión o el chino creería que se burlaba de él y lo único que buscaba el ruso japonés era la manera de poner un restaurante en ese mundo.

Rei resopló y miró por la ventana, la lluvia se detuvo al poco tiempo.

-"¿solo eso? ¿Te imaginas algo y ya?"

Rei reviró la vista –"este lugar aunque es el linker se crea basándose en los deseos de mi subconsciente por eso lo puedo modificarlo a mi antojo"- se cruzó de brazos –"bueno vete a caminar…"

Kai maldijo a sus adentros –"¿y si yo quiero cambiar algo?"

-"no te dejaré cambiar nada…"- Kon caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala –"además no entenderías los códigos para eso"

-"pruébame…"

Rei le encaró y cruzó de brazos –"si creas algo desagradable crearé una jaula y te dejaré allí"- Luego de la amenaza rebusco debajo de la escalera una pequeña compuerta que abrió un panel con teclado –"diviértete…."

-"¿sólo eso? ¿No me dirás como funciona?…"

-"no…."- dijo divertido ahora en la cocina –"con algo de suerte te lanzas a ti mismo a un foso de pirañas…"

Que dulce, Kon era tan dulce como tragarse una copa con clavos. Kai resopló y acercó al panel, deseando que tuviese una guía para dummies o instrucciones al menos. Resopló. Sería un largo rato antes de entender.

Ignoraba que los ojos dorados le miraban con mucha atención y un levísimo sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>-"¡esto es tu culpa!"<p>

-"broo…tienes que calmarte…"

El pelirrojo había arrojado unos cuantos objetos en dirección al japonés de cabellos azules que estaba frente a él, en una crisis histérica por lo que mostraba la pantalla frente a ellos, titilando con luces verdes –"¡Hiwatari salió del estado inactivo!"- arrojó un pisapapeles –"¡¿cómo explicas eso Hitoshi?"

-"no tengo la más mínima idea pero estoy seguro que habrá una explicación lógica…"- alegó Hitoshi levantando levemente sus manos para cubrirse, pero Brooklyn se le había ido encima como una fiera

-"¡los quiero muertos Hitoshi!" -dijo en ademán de ahorcarle -"¡los quiero muertos! ¡ahora!"

Hitoshi dio un empujón -"¡tienes que calmarte!"- dijo una vez Brooklyn fue a dar contra el suelo -"mi hermano sigue allí adentro y no pienso hacerle daño..."- dijo reacio y luego miró la pantalla toda la enorme lista de extractores inactivos -"además, son más de 10 personas a las que quieres muertas, irás a prisión"

-"no lo haré, el linker era un prototipo...todos sabían a qué atenerse"- sonrió cínico el pelirrojo, Hitoshi le miraba de forma desaprobatoria -"es la arrogancia de este siglo; como todos son de genes creados creen que es imposible fallar en un experimento y allí está, todos han fallado en sacar a Kon"

El japonés suspiró y sentó en su asiento -"sacaré a mi hermano esta noche..."- dijo mirando a otro lado, Brooklyn se acercó a él nuevamente pero esta vez para abrazarle y besarle mimoso en la mejilla.

-"gracias Hito"- susurró en su oído -"te recompensaré por ello"- mordió un poco su oreja y beso su cuello -"te esperaré en nuestro departamento"- sonrió un poco y separó, antes de salir de la habitación.

Hitoshi no estaba del todo convencido y su amante parecía estar demasiado trastocado de la cabeza; su venganza no era en absoluto racional. Miró las pantallas del linker y notó un icono curioso en la interface del psiquiátrico: un mensaje de parte de su hermano y el extractor Max Tate.

* * *

><p>Max se incorporaba de golpe del sofá al escuchar un pitido -"tu hermano"- se quitó de encima de Takao y el japonés solo atinó a bufar enfadado: le habían interrumpido en su cuarta ronda apasionada con el rubio y ¡vaya que la quería! Takao se levantó con pesadez hasta el chico, quien ahora estaba cerca de uno de los muros tecleando en un panel.<p>

-"este es Hitoshi Kinomiya, ¿pueden escucharme?"- habló el hermano de Takao, los ojos de este se iluminaron y corrió al muro

-"¡Hito!"- exclamó el japonés -"¡viejo me alegra hablarte! ¡este lugar es demencial!"

-"sí, lamento haberte mentido...intentaré sacarlos ahora"

Max parpadeó confundido -"¿has sacado ya a los otros extractores?"- preguntó mirando al techo algo confundido "como si Hitoshi estuviese allí"

-"no, en absoluto, pero el contrato especificaba los riesgos así que está..."

-"¡qué!"- chilló el rubio -"¡no puedes dejar a su suerte a tantas personas! ¡además hay formas para sacarlos! ¡¿quién es tu superior?"- Takao estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del rubio y sobre todo por la sugerencia de su hermano de dejar morir a tanta gente

-"oye viejo, ¿y qué hay de Kon?"- preguntó confundido apoyándose en el muro -"¿tanto drama y no vamos a sacarlo?"

-"es un caso perdido..."- respondió con voz temblorosa y mirando la pantalla, luego comenzó a teclear con cuidado -"no se preocupen, la compañía conoce los riesgos y las propiedades de los Kon seran heredadas a uno de sus hermanos"

Max afiló sus ojos azules -"¿y el linker? ¿el equipo de investigación? quedaran para el "prometido" de Kon, ¿no es así? Masefield o como se llame"- Hitoshi guardó silencio ante ello y contraatacó

-"ese contrato se anuló" -hizo una pausa -"Masefield ya no tiene nada que ver con Kon"- la verdad Hitoshi no sabía a ciencia cierta si ello era cierto, confiaba en la palabra de su nuevo novio al decirle que había anulado legalmente la idea que el chino tuvo de "dejarle todo" si algo salía mal dentro del linker -"además, el me aseguró que no continuará con esta investigación porque es demasiado peligrosa, el mismo la vivió y puso en riesgo a mi propio hermano"

-"¡oh viejo! no me recuerdes eso..."- dijo Takao recordando la sensación nauseabunda de cuando Max le inyecto esa cosa en el cuello -"aunque el sujeto era bastante raro"

-"Masefield esta mintiendo, tengo fuentes que me aseguran que el heredara todo el proyecto y el Linker muy seguramente será utilizado como paraíso virtual"- hizo una pausa -"o instrumento de tortura, lo que dé más dinero"

-"pues Kon es quien debería salir y pelear por eso"-terció Hitoshi ya estresado, tecleando compulsivamente para crear una puerta blanca en medio de la habitación -"Entren, eso disparará un código que les despertará, no tiene caso quedarse por los otros extractores. El equipo será apagado pronto"

-"¡No!"- continuó Max, necio. Takao suspiró

-"viejo, por favor...danos veinticuatro horas más y si no, nos iremos de aquí: intentaremos sacar a los otros extractores"

Hitoshi quedo en silencio, ese no era el plan que tenía con Brooklyn. -"tienen 12 horas..."- musitó, el rostro de Max se torno iracundo cuando pronunció esas palabras: quería matarlo -"me iré a casa, cuando regrese en la mañana los sacaré de allí o morirán al apagar el programa"

-"¡bien!"- terció Tate. El menor de los Kinomiya tuvo un escalofrío a medida que se hacía silencio en la habitación.


	25. Gran problema al perder el control

**Capítulo 25. **

**gran problema al perder el control.**

Kai revisaba todo por decima quinta vez y resoplaba nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo.

En la playa había una mesa con mantel blanco e impecable y bandejas cubriendo la cena que de por sí olía delicioso, no faltaba claro esta una botella de vino espumoso (sin hielo porque no se enfriaría), se sentarían en pequeños cojines perfumados cerca del calmado oleaje. Por si no bastara Hiwatari dispuso millones de linternas de papel de seda que llenaban todo de una suave iluminación, además de unas pequeñas velas sobre la mesa.

Además de eso habían otras hileras de lámparas de papel esperando ser elevadas por los aires gracias al aire caliente (agradecía que la física en ese lugar funcionaba). Solo contenidas por una pequeña cuerda que soltaría una vez Kon bajara las escaleras.

Era cursi, Kai lo sabía pero tenía que intentarlo. Durante unas vacaciones en China con sus compañeros de equipo presenciaron el festival de lámparas, por lo que suponía que a Rei le agradarían.

Resopló nervioso e intento poner en práctica el asunto. –"Oye Kon…¿podrías venir un momento?"

Escuchó los pasos desde el balcón y notó al chino acercándose y luego mirando sorprendido el nuevo paraje iluminado con lámparas, Sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos al máximo y dieron pasos nerviosos fuera del balcón hasta la playa, fue en ese momento que Hiwatari soltó la cuerda y dejó que el cielo se llenara de los pequeños farolillos. Rei contemplaba el lugar con ojos agigantados del asombro hasta finalmente dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro -"aprendiste bien"- fue todo cuanto pudo decir mientras tomaba una de las lámparas que flotaban en sus manos.

Kai se acercó y ofreció su mano para llevarle más adentro en la playa, donde estaba la cena preparada. Se sentaron sobre unos cojines en la arena iluminados por las pocas velas que estaban alrededor del lugar. Rei tuvo que bajar el rostro para no mirarle o de lo contrario se sonrojaría aún más.

Mientras tanto el anfitrión intentaba mantener la compostura, destapó las bandejas de la cena y sirvió con cuidado, acompañado de vino: no que supiese mucho de estos y dedico una sonrisa que más que coqueta era nerviosa. Rei tomó los cubiertos y comió un poco -"...hasta sabes cocinar..." -dijo probando otro bocado -"esta delicioso"

Kai sonrió algo avergonzado y suspiró -"no, la verdad es que no sé: quemo hasta el agua"- sonrió un poco -"pero este es un mundo programado"- dijo con lentitud mirando a Rei -"solo coloque en el código que la comida fuese deliciosa"- llevó un poco del pavo gratinado a su boca -"las experiencias no son ciertas; es lo que dicta el código"- miró la copa de vino -"por eso tienes que vivir las experiencias fuera de este lugar"

Rei quedo en silencio bajando un poco el rostro.

-"pero olvida lo que dije"- empezó Hiwatari antes de lograr que la histeria de Kon explotara -"no quiero pelear contigo Kon"- sonrió un poco -"solo tener una cena...agradable"- comió un poco

-"si estuviese en la vida real"- habló Kon con cuidado mirándole -"mi silla de ruedas no pasaría por la playa y con mis muletas se haría difícil"

Kai bebió un poco de vino y agregó -"no la necesitas porque..."- pensó un poco, mostrando sus brazos -"yo tengo suficiente fuerza para llevarte"- es verdad que si se le comparaba con Yerik o Koji era flacucho, pero seguramente podría cargarle.

-"me llevarías...¿solo como amigos?"

-"si eso quieres sí"- dijo Kai resignado, a estas alturas no esperaba una historia romántica de película con el chino.

Por increíble que pareciera esa respuesta sacó una leve sonrisa en Rei, quien extendió su mano para tomar la de Kai y conseguir la atención de este: -"Aunque me vea...¿así?"- una vez Kon terminó de hablar, y como si nada pudiese ser más demencial dentro de ese lugar, su piel se volvió ridículamente pálida, ojeras relucieron debajo de sus ojos dorados, los mechones de su cabello se alargaron levemente para ocultar su rostro y reparo que su cuerpo era demasiado delgado (de una manera poco sana) -"no soy listo...ni ágil...ni hermoso"- agregó finalmente soltando su mano y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

A pesar de sus palabras le encontraba hermoso. Kai no conseguía despegar sus ojos encima de aquella figura tan frágil, carraspeó -"una persona que no es lista no crea todo esto"- hizo ademan de mostrar los alrededores y volvió a mirarle -"eres lindo..."- dijo buscando una de las servilletas de tela para que Kon se limpiara las lágrimas -"además que importa eso, te llevaría como te vieras"

-"no mientas, no lo soy" -dijo Kon tomando el pañuelo.

-"creo que te subestimas demasiado Kon"

Rei rió un poco y al poseer una piel tan pálida era obvio el rubor en sus mejillas -"eres encantador"- dijo tomando su copa y mirándola distraído, Hiwatari si que podía lograrse lo que proponía de ser "simpático", suspiró luego -"quizás, siempre me has gustado por eso"- pero su sonrisa tímida se borró al poco tiempo -"pero al final, siempre termino muerto"

-"pero siempre nos encontramos de nuevo"- dijo con seguridad -"y puedo asegurar que no es mi culpa que eso suceda en las vidas pasadas"

-"entonces, ¿de quién?"- Rei le miró curioso y analítico. Tomando uno de los panes de la mesa, Kai meditaba sus siguientes palabras mirando la llama de una de las velas, suspiró finalmente

-"en tu vida como Jing Chen, por ejemplo"- comenzó -"fue un tal Einfield"

Rei rió levemente y negó con la cabeza -"Einfield fue amable y cariñoso conmigo en esa vida"- dijo tranquilamente -"de hecho, es la persona que siempre ha tenido mi más completa confianza; a excepción de cuando fui Yu Chong y Ren Wu"- dijo con total confianza -" mira, cuando era Jing me consoló amablemente, como Sheng me daba trabajos de robos y como Zhong era uno de mis generales más allegados durante la guerra...ah, aunque siendo Song peleamos, pero era solo por asuntos de noviazgo, nada grave"

-"Siempre está presente en casi todas tus vidas, solo piénsalo; siempre ha sido el, estoy seguro"- dijo Hiwatari frunciendo el ceño, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

-"tu eres el que está diciendo que es el, de hecho, estábamos juntos antes de..."- hizo una pausa -" de que yo entrara al linker"- suspiró -"pero con todo esto, ahora le temo un poco"- miró la cena -"pero consideraba que, quizás tengas razón Hiwatari: podría salir y retomar mi relación, ya estábamos comprometidos...hasta había firmado papeles para que fuese mi socio"

-"no es ninguna casualidad"- dijo reacio el ruso y enarco una cena, acompañado de una leve mueca de asco -"¿una relación con él?"

Rei asintió -"era amable y cariñoso"- respondió sonriendo -"pero entro en el linker y tuvieron que contratar extractores para sacarlo, pero me alivia que esté bien ahora"- suspiró -"pensé que Masefield estaría mejor por su cuenta, en vez de aquí porque tiene mucho que ofrecer"

La mente de Hiwatari hizo "click" pues todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Masefield, el supuesto ex novio de Rei era Einfield y dios sabe cuanto otro bastardo en su vida pasada. Dicho ingles petulante había entrado al linker y quedado atrapado, sacado por Takao pero probablemente recordando todas sus vidas pasadas así que se las ingenia para encerrarlo a él y a su equipo en ese lugar con el cuento de que "fue asesinado" y si había jodido esa primera vida ¿qué garantizaba que no planeaba algo?

-"ese maldito"- susurró con un odio que no pensaba podría caber dentro de sí: habría de ser culpa de Kir. Dio un leve golpe a la mesa -"¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo aquí?"

-"¡no hables así de él!"- terció Kon -"hace...no lo sé, dos días en tiempo real..."- dijo algo pensativo -"su accidente fue hace unos meses"- suspiró y miró a Kai algo receloso -"el no me presiona para salir de este lugar"

-"¡hablo como quiero!"- terció molesto -"¿cómo puedes estar tan ciego?"- continuó colérico- "¡me encierran en este lugar por supuestamente matar al infeliz y en realidad está más vivo que muerto! ¡mientras yo estoy aquí!"

Rei guardó silencio. En su mente las palabras "mientras yo estoy aquí" proferidas con rabia del ruso hacían eco en su memoria, se levantó mirándole con profundo desprecio y dio la vuelta lejos de la cena. Kai reparó en lo sucedido así que fue tras él intentando detenerle más Rei se giró para gritarle -"¡pues si te es tan desagradable estar aquí allí esta la puerta! ¡y allí! ¡y allí!"- dijo gritando señalando muchas puertas blancas que habían aparecido en el lugar -"¡vete Hiwatari!"

-"no quise decir eso"- dijo Hiwatari en un intento fallido de reparar las cosas -"no era por eso, en verdad quiero mostrarte las cosas buenas que hay fuera de este lugar"- intentó decir con voz suave pero Rei se había marchado (y mostrado su "bonita" apariencia de cuenta nueva) Kai prácticamente tuvo que correr para cerrarle el paso profiriendo un "oh demonios" en el camino -"escúchame, lo que quise decir es que Masefield trama algo mientras nos mantiene a ambos aquí, si el recordó su vida pasada y causó tus muertes ¿no te es extraño? ¿por qué traerme aquí y dejar que tú te quedes? ¡es sospechoso!"

Rei negó con la cabeza -"estás loco y paranoico" -dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -"Masefield me deja quedarme aquí porque sabe que estoy a salvo y me comprende"

-"no no, no lo estoy"- terció el ruso -"solo piénsalo"- dijo colocando sus manos en sus hombros -"dime una sola vida en la que él no haya estado atraído hacia ti"- busca su mirada -"debes creerme cuando te digo que es sospechoso"- suavizó su mirada -"no quise decir lo último de esa forma..."

Sin embargo Rei le miró impasible y zafó de su agarre -"no vuelvas a tocarme"- caminó un poco -"si tienes asuntos con Masefield espera a que venga a visitarme"- retomó su marcha -"quiero que te vayas lejos, tu y cualquier otro extractor"

-"¿por qué no puedes creerme?"- cerró sus puños algo indignado -"lamento lo que dije y la forma en que lo dije pero no soy un mentiroso a diferencia de otros"

-"bien, haz lo que gustes"- para ese entonces Rei había pisado la residencia e intentado cerrar la puerta, mas Hiwatari colocó su pie para evitar que la cerrara

-"créeme"

-"te creo, solo que no me importa"- Kon se cruzó de brazos para mirarle mas no por mucho pues se encaminó escaleras arriba -"toma una de las puertas blancas y vete, despertarás en un minuto"

-"no voy hacerlo a menos que me creas y confíes en mi"

-"¿para qué?" -dijo ya al tope de las escaleras

-"para que veas que hay muchas cosas fuera de este mundo"- comenzó -"y porqué valdría la pena conocernos en esta vida, fuera de aquí"

Por muy cierta y conmovedora que fuese su declaración. Rei no se inmutó en lo más mínimo -"no"- suspiró -"tu trabajo es probablemente sacarme, si no me sacas, no te pagarán y quedará un tachón en tu historial de extracción exitosas"- los ojos dorados le miraban fríamente -"y yo no seré un número"

-"por favor. Me pagaron por sacar a Takao, no a ti"- respondió -"llegue aquí porque todo fue planeado y me quedo porque quiero, no por el dinero"

-"¿por qué ayudarías a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?"- preguntó -"y que sabes que eventualmente morirá por tu culpa, de hecho, si considerarás mi persona te irías"- se dio la vuelta y encaminó con prisa de cuenta nueva -"solo me traes problemas"

-"no voy a irme..."- Kai subió las escaleras a toda prisa pero Kon ya había entrado a una de las habitaciones. Intentó derribar la puerta pero solo consiguió prácticamente dislocarse su hombro; la puerta en algún microsegundo se había convertido en una especie de bóveda de metal, algo muy típico en Kon.

¿ahora qué podría hacer? Kon no le creería y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo arreglarlo, su cuerpo deslizó por el muro hasta dar con el suelo. Miró el pasillo desolado por largos minutos, la alfombra color crema, las paredes con pequeños cuadros y espejos decorando el lugar y las pocas flores

-"¡vas a arruinarlo todo de nuevo! ¿es qué eres un idiota?"

Kai dio un salto lejos del muro al escuchar una voz chillona(que en definitiva no era la de Kon) gritándole eso, su ojos rojos se pasearon por todo el pasillo pero no encontró nada, el reclamó continuó -"apuesto a que eres más idiota que Kir"

¿Kir? Kai finalmente entendió que se trataba la misma voz chillona del niño que le guió a ese lugar, Jov. Así que dejó de rebuscar por todo el lugar pues probablemente se trataba de un caso severo de esquizofrenia. Se revolvió el cabello intentando poner orden a sus ideas e ignorarlo

-"¡no me ignores idiota!"

Si que debía ser un niño molesto y desesperante. Se levantó y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras hasta la sala, donde buscó algún equipo de música o cualquier cosa que no le dejase escuchar "sus propios pensamientos" pero no había nada que cumpliese con esa labor. -"¡escucha!"- de nuevo más voces así que se tapó los oídos y prácticamente desplomó en el sofá. Una vez allí hubo silencio.

Suspiró aliviado y miró al techo de la residencia ¿podía ser esto más demencial? resopló y levantó con pesadez hasta la cocina, no tenía sed pero suponía que un vaso de agua le ayudaría a digerir la situación. Se sirvió y caminó otro poco por la estancia ¿sería normal escuchar sus vidas pasadas? y de ser así ¿qué querrían decirle? Dejó el vaso en la barra de la cocina y avanzó a una de las paredes llena de espejos decorativos.

Se sentía estúpido por lo que estaba pensando más valía la pena intentarlo. Respiró profundamente y miró los espejos preguntándose qué podría hacer para arreglar las cosas, para que Rei le creyera...

Una punzada le atravesó el cerebro al punto de caer de rodillas, cuando logró alzar la mirada lo que vio en los espejos le dejó sin habla...


	26. Resistencia primaria críticamente baja

únanse a la causa por odiar a Masefield (y todos los otros "Field") a través de las eras.

PD. Los capítulos serán mas cortos (por razones de estética del fic que son díficiles de explicar y tienen que ver con los títulos de los capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26.<strong>

**Resistencia primaria críticamente baja**

Koji no dejaba de temblar bajó la manta térmica y la imagen del té relajante le resultaba nauseabunda. Lo tiró al suelo y ocultó su rostro con sus manos intentando que las lágrimas no salieran pero era en vano, él, el segundo mejor jugador estaba llorando desconsoladamente y reviviendo una y otra vez la imagen de su prometido con una bala atravesándole el cráneo.

Matt, su rubio compañero de equipo se acercó y sentó frente a él -"S...Suwabara tienes que..."- habló con voz queda el también había llorado mucho -"contestar unas preguntas..."

Koji que de por sí no era muy hablador encontraba insoportable la idea de dar explicaciones en especial a la policía inútil que no habían salvado a Ren ¡su Ren! respló y elevó la vista hasta Matt -"¿por qué?"- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, el rubio bajó la mirada

-"alguien dio acceso a los terroristas...para los...uniformes..."- dijo con voz quebrada y cerró sus ojos con fuerza -"y tomaron a ...Ren y a Takeo porqué...estaban juntos"- musitó -" si supiese quien ese alguien querría enviarlo a prisión..."

Koji pensaba en algo mejor como utilizar el filo de su blade para perforarles la cabeza a ver que tanto les gustaba morir. Suspiró indignado sabiendo que ello no traería a Ren de vuelta, para ese entonces el jefe había llegado a ellos con cara de espanto.

-"no suspenderán el torneo" -habló el jefe con indignación o tristeza, Matt parpadeó confundido

-"¿cómo que no?" -dijo mirando a todos los otros competidores a lo lejos ¿no les importaba? -"la mitad de nuestro equipo murió..."

-"y la BBA dice que no detendrán las olimpiadas, se retomaran en un día cuando el caso haya sido..."

-"malditos"- Koji había dado una patada a la mesa de bocadillos para los afectados que causó un gran estruendo. Todos les miraban con pánico -"¡apuesto a que no querrían cancelarlo si ustedes fuesen los afectados!"- Matt hizo ademan de sostenerle pero el japonés era por mucho más fuerte que él -"¡quizás ustedes dejaron pasar a los terroristas porque sabía que así tendrían oportunidad!"

Matt no tuvo el corazón para responder ni detenerle pero fue uno de los ex compañeros de Koji el que le detuvo; el ruso Yuliy de cabello color fuego le había dado un golpe en la cara -"no seas estúpido" -dijo. Koji calló al instante -"concéntrate en sepultarlos"- dijo girándose a sus otros compañeros de equipo -"cuando sepamos del culpable"- colocó una mano en su hombro y le miró con sus ojos grises con una comprensión imposible de descifrar -"te daremos tu retribución"- Yuliy hizo un leve ademan y caminó hacia sus compañeros de equipo, su segundo más allegado, Borya, de cabello gris y ojos verdes le miró incomprensible.

-"¿por qué?"- preguntó el ruso mirando a Koji de reojo.

-"porque se lo debo"- fue todo cuanto pudo decir y ni él lo entendía. Koji volvió a tomar asiento apenas se alejaron.

Koji se desplomó como una roca -"retribución..."- musitó con cuidado y alzó sus ojos hasta los competidores de cuenta nueva, el castaño de ojos jade, Ackerfield, le miraba con una leve sonrisa. Su corazón se paralizó y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo hasta volver a tomar asiento mientras avanzaba hasta él.

-"es lamentable"- dijo el inglés, pero sonreía.

-"fuiste tú" -dijo con amargura, sorprendentemente Koji no se lanzó encima a golpearlo pues de alguna forma ese acto proviniendo de ese sujeto no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo -"tu dejaste entrar a los terroristas"

-"me ofendes, Suwabara" -pero en su sonrisa petulante era obvio que lo había hecho.

-"un día Ackerfield"- dijo con desprecio -"no te saldrás con la tuya y pagarás todo lo que has hecho"

El de ojos jade sonrió y negó con un dedo de su mano enguantada -"Suwabara, Suwabara"- dijo con burla -"yo siempre...en cada momento de tu patética vida, saldré victorioso y obtendré exactamente lo que quiero" -Avanzó un poco hasta él, pasando a un lado de su rostro -"siempre ha sido así...y será así"

* * *

><p>-"coloca una vela para él"- dijo comprensivo Lu. Uno de los más allegados de Zhong Wei, era un asiático con cara parecida a un león y mata de cabello negro con piel morena. Lu había dado una de las velas al pequeño Jov, el mismo corredor de ojos azules y cabello azul que Zhong había rescatado en la playa.<p>

-"¿para qué? eso no va hacer que el regrese..."- musitó el pequeñín en el funeral mirando a otro lado -"estúpido anciano...porqué me salvo"

Lu suspiró y dejó la vela sobre la mesa. Es verdad ello no traería a Zhong y el estar en una habitación vacía con su fotografía y flores rojas, como sus ojos, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo -"Zhong arriesgo su vida para salvarte, debes hacer honor a eso"- suspiró despeinando un poco al pequeño.

-"¡general Lu tenemos una situación!" -interrumpió uno de los cadetes que rodeaban la residencia funeraria. El chico hizo un saludo militar y habló después -"no encontramos al señor Benedict Morfield, señor"- dijo -"y según el departamento de inteligencia faltan datos importantes sobre la localización de nuestras bases; pudieron haber tenido información sobre este lugar..."

-"cuidado cadete, lo que está sugiriendo es peligroso"- Lu le interrumpió y alejó de Jov para caminar en dirección al chico -"revisaremos eso, encuentren a Morfield como sea"- El asiático con cara de león se giró al pequeño ruso que tenía el rostro ensombrecido. El pequeño a pesar de su corta edad comprendía que ese tal Morfield había desaparecido y se la acusaba de espía -"escucha Jov..."- intentó decir luego

-"¡fue el verdad!"- chilló el pequeño levántandose -"¡cuando lo encuentre yo mismo le mataré! ¡es un soplón y siempre lo odie!"- dijo con lágrimas contenidas pero antes de salir corriendo a jugar a ser el héroe Lu le había cargado y suspirado

-"primero tenemos que encontrarle...y revisar la información"

Efectivamente fue Benedict Morfield quien había revelado información a las tropas enemigas sobre la localización de la base submarina donde se encontraba Zhong Wei. La escena del bombardeo fue la misma que Kai había revivido ya en una ocasión.

Sin embargo no fueron las manos de Jov las que trajeron retribución, se confirmó la traición del inglés pero nadie nunca le encontró después de ello.

Siempre había sido un buen soplón que se salía con la suya...

* * *

><p>-"Si no confiesas te darán la silla eléctrica, Smirnov"- Hablaba el oficial Maxwell.<p>

-"eso espero"- Dijo el ruso de ojos naranja y cara tatuada.

El policía rubio estaba que prácticamente se comía las uñas ¿qué clase de reo quiere ir a la silla eléctrica? se rascó insistente su cabellera y paso sus dedos por sus pecas -"Smirnov, robar no es un delito que le lleve a la horca y esos asesinatos ...tu no los hiciste"

-"¿y qué más da?"

-"¡confiesa que tu asesinaste a nadie! ¡te están atribuyendo casos de otro asesino!"- chilló el americano tirando unos papeles sobre la mesa, pero el ruso de ojos naranja ni se movía -"El asesino seguirá por allí matando y tu muerto en vano"

-"eso ya es asunto de la policía ¿no te parece?"- dijo indiferente el ruso y elevando un poco la vista al vidrio de la oficina, notando a una persona conversando con Fujitaka, el compañero japonés del policía rubio -"¿qué hace el aquí?"

-"Brandon Field"- dijo Maxwell con pesadez mientras observa a Fujitaka conversar con él -"...fue quien nos dio la información sobre el robo"- miró sus papeles pero se sorprendió al notar la mano de Yerik halándole de su camisa, la puerta se abrió al instante y Fujitaka, el japonés de cabello oscuro, fue al rescate del rubio.

-"¿qué has dicho?"

-"¡atrás Smirnov!"- terció el japonés empujándole en su asiento, por fortuna las esposas de la silla no le permitían al susodicho moverse mucho -"¿o quieres más cargos?"

Ahora que la puerta estaba abierta Yerik Smirnov aprovechó para gritarle al "susodicho" Brandon Field lo mal nacido que era, pues era culpa del soplón que la policía les estaba esperando para ese robo, en el cual Sheng Bai murió . -"¡maldito bastardo! ¡sabía que no debía confiar en tí!"- gritó intentando levantarse de la silla -"¡pelea aquí cobarde para de verdad tener un cargo de asesinato!"

Brandon Field era un hombre pelirrojo muy bien parecido y de porte elegante que miraba la escena con sorpresa fingida y una leve sonrisa, avanzó un poco -"tienes razón Fujitaka. Es un salvaje"

Maxwell sin embargo miraba algo escéptico la situación, tentado de preguntar sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Fujitaka le había halado fuera de la habitación -"que lleven a Smirnov a su celda, la sentencia será en unas horas..."

Brandon Field sonrió un poco -"disfruta tu última comida"


	27. En el doble conseguirás un respiro

**Un abrazo a la hermosa nodita porque ella fue quien escribió el dialogo entre los Kais :) **

**¡finalmente los Kais y los Reis hablan? **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27.<strong>

**En el doble conseguirás un respiro.**

-"¡¿viejo, estás loco?"- gritaba Takao una vez hubo terminado la llamada con su hermano, tenían una noche para sacar a dios sabe cuanto extractor estaría en este lugar y Max parecía no escucharle pues tecleaba compulsivamente intentando comunicarse con una dizque colega.

Los ojos azules se enfocaban en la pantalla casi queriendo derretirla, tomó un pequeño audífono y repitió constantemente -"Emily, ¿Me escuchas?"- efectivamente ignorando a Takao quien se echó en el sofá cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos ¡Porque Tate estaba loco como una cabra! Por su parte el rubio había logrado comunicación con su compañera.

-"¡son la 1 de la mañana! ¡incluso yo necesito mi sueño de belleza!"- se escuchó en la pantalla muy bajo en comparación a cuando Hitoshi les habló, la voz de la chica despertó la curiosidad en el japonés escondido tras el sofá.

-"¡necesito los nombres exactos de todos los extractores y la información que has recopilado sobre vidas pasadas a través de mis memorias! y ¡una idea de cómo los saco del linker para antes de las 8 de la mañana!"- ordenó Max, en un tono que si bien era enojón e histérico consiguió que Takao se sonrojara levemente y pensara ¿quizás a Max no le agradaba ser soporte cuando estaba en el equipo de bey-lo que sea y optó por renacer de una manera más agresiva? Negó con la cabeza, le alegraba que dirigiera con tan buena mano... un poco.

-"¡más despacio! ¡estás loco!"- chilló la chica al otro lado de la línea y respiró pesadamente, desde el otro lado se escuchaba el tecleo de ella -"te daré la lista;

Equipo de extracción Blitzkrieg boys

Yuriy Ivanov  
>Boris Kuznetsov<br>Ian Papov  
>Spencer<p>

Equipo de extración Saint Shield  
>Mariam<br>Dunga  
>Joseph<br>Ozuma

Equipo de extracción Majestic  
>Jhonny Mc gregor<br>Oliver Polanski

La lista continuaba. Takao era un manojo de nervios y el ceño de Max se fruncía tanto que atravesaría sus ojos, luego de escuchar la lista tomó aire intentando pensar claramente -"ya... son unas veinticuatro personas"- apuntó Max -"una idea para que el programa nos saque a todos"

-"si la hubiese, no habría necesidad de mandar a tantas personas"- terció la chica mandando la información -"o quizás la habría..."

-"¡habla rápido!"

* * *

><p>Kai había quedado de piedra mientras observaba con detalle cada una de las escenas que se presentaban frente a sus ojos, era cada una de sus vidas pasadas, más específicamente sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos después de la muerte de Rei. Continúo observando quizá perplejo de ver lo que sucedía en cada escena, sin mover un músculo.<p>

- "así que eso fue lo que sucedió realmente" pensó pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, esas palabras permanecieron solo en su mente.

-"vaya que eres lento"- escucho una voz ya algo familiar para él, quizá por la sorpresa se giró instantáneamente a donde escucho la voz –"es más que obvio que sería el ¿Qué otro bastardo lo haría?"- en el espejo, en uno al costado izquierdo se encontraba Yerik Smirnov observándole. Siendo más claro era su reflejo con cabello más largo, rebelde y muchas perforaciones

-"ha sido así en todas…"- comenzó a responderle –"y si nos tiene a ambos aquí significa…"

-"dah"- dijo el otro en el espejo – "¿tú eres el genio no? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en averiguar lo obvio?"

-"debes hacer algo"- escucho otra voz y de inmediato se giro a otro espejo cercano, era Stepka. El reflejo de un adolescente de ojos fucsia y cabello idéntico al suyo con mejillas tatuadas –"no vas a dejar que se salga con la suya ¿o sí? Sería estúpido de tu parte"

-"llévatelo"- escucho una tercera voz aun más gruesa, se trataba de Kir, con ojos y cabellos más oscuros que la noche pero con una piel increíblemente blanca.

-"no confía en mi"- respondió Kai enseguida

-"oblígalo"- volvió a hablar el de cabellos negros en un tono que incluso a él le causo escalofríos, vaya que era imponente en esa vida.

-"no puedo obligarlo, ni siquiera se mucho sobre él"- respondió sincero

-"gánate su confianza"- se apresuró a hablar el primero en parecer, Yerik -"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Sedúcelo, se coqueto con él y dile lo hermoso que es sin importar como se vea; reparte unos cuantos besos en su cuerpo y finalmente dale la buena noche que el imbécil ese jamás le dará; no es tan difícil, tu eres feliz, él es feliz, salen de este lugar, le rompes la cara a ese malnacido y todos felices, si quieres matarlo mucho mejor"

-"Busca algo que le guste y en lo que tú seas bueno, eso ayuda o simplemente interésate en lo que le gusta"- respondió con sencillez uno de los más jóvenes, Stepka

-"eso suena más como si lo quisiera como pareja"

-"¿y no te interesa?"- apareció un cuarto, el mismo beyluchador, Koji, con su cabello en tono blanco y negro y su rostro tatuado -"¿Qué es lo que no te interesa de él?"-

-"no es eso es solo qu…".- intentó defenderse Hiwatari.

-"¿Qué esperas entonces?"- una quinta voz apareció en un pequeño espejo, era el menor de todos que se veía claramente molesto, Jov -"¡¿vas a esperar para perderle? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es no tenerle!"- gritó con algunas lagrimas amenazando salir – "¡haz algo ya idiota!"

-"escucha al niño, más bien escúchanos, si no sabes que hacer o como actuar con el déjanoslo a nosotros"- retomo la palabra Yerik

-"menos a Kir"- apareció el último, el militar Cheslav con cabello cortado finamente y rostro serio –"ni a Yerik, solo acércate a él, habla y conoce sus gustos, no mientas, engañes, dale confianza y seguridad ¿crees que es difícil?"

-"no, creo que no"

-"no lo arruines"- finalizó este ultimo para desaparecer después de esto

* * *

><p>Rei estaba hecho un ovillo en su habitación abrazando una almohada y odiando de todas las maneras al llamado Hiwatari. Se incorporó con torpeza y miró el espejo de cuerpo completo del lugar y su reflejo ¿por qué tenía que haber nacido de esa forma? ¿por qué no podía ser como antes?<p>

¿qué dirían sus vidas pasadas de esa situación? Rei en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar tenía la certeza que no estaba solo pero a la vez había una pared distanciándolo de algo importante. Cuando creó el linker teóricamente era posible la comunicación con sus vidas pasadas siendo que tenían patrones de conducta distintos, sin embargo nunca había escuchado algo así.

Tocó el espejo. Dándose cuenta de que era imposible y decidiendo que era mejor olvidarse del asunto sin embargo antes de girarse había escuchado un "eres un tonto" consiguiendo que se girará de golpe al cristal.

-"¿quién dijo eso?"- más que miedo estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de comunicarse de esa forma, así que sentó frente al espejo con sus piernas cruzadas y mirando atentamente su reflejo hasta obtener lo que esperaba: la imagen de una de sus vidas pasadas, con lentes y una elegancia magnifica.

-"¡Wei Zhong!"- dijo emocionado acercándose al espejo como para comprobar lo que veía

-"tsch"- le cortó chasqueando la lengua y mirándole con sus ojos rojos de manera severa -"¿qué estás haciendo, Rei Kon?"

-"¿...qué hago?"- no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-"Estás en este lugar"

Rei bajó el rostro -"no puedo estar en el mundo..."

-"ese no es el problema"- le cortó Zhong -"el problema está en que tu malcriadez está arrastrando a otras personas a un problema, nunca, en ninguna de nuestras vidas, hemos permitido que algo así pase"

Rei se giró, no queriendo escucharle, no contaba que había otro pequeño espejo al otro lado de la habitación donde Sheng, con su cabellera despeinada y mechones blancos le miraba con peor expresión que Wei -"¡sal de aquí pelmazo!"

Rei abrió más los ojos y contuvo lágrimas, resopló y buscó salir de la habitación pero esta no abría ¿sería posible que su subconsciente estaba jugándole una mala pasada? y lo más importante, jamás recordó colocar tantos espejos en ese lugar y ahora todas las paredes estaban llenos de ellos.

Dio un chillido e intentó abrir la puerta con ímpetu. Casi tentado de gritar para que Hiwatari le escuchara.

-"deja de huir..."- terció Zhong

-"¡ni siquiera ustedes entienden lo difícil que es vivir en esta forma!" -golpeó la puerta -"yo ...no soy como ustedes"

-"en eso tienes razón..."- reviró la vista Sheng

-"están siendo duros con el..."- una voz suave habló -"no llores pequeño Rei"

En cuanto menos se dio cuenta dos brazos translucidos le habían rodeado, se exaltó pero quedo quieto hasta girar y notarse a sí mismo o más específicamente a Jing Chen abrazándole. Casi sonrojado puesto que era más hermoso de lo que esperaba.

-"puedo materializar a mi vida pasada también..."- alzó la vista y los demás les observaban ahora, las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo por su rostro pero esta vez era más sorpresa y satisfacción. El linker era mejor programa de lo que esperaba.

-"por supuesto que puedes...¿sabes por qué?"- Jing tocó su nariz -"porque eres increíblemente listo"

-"idiota pero listo...eso es un nuevo rasgo"- dijo Sheng cruzado de brazos mirando el asunto

-"yo..."- Rei intentó hablar

-"creaste este lugar, estamos hablando contigo...tú hiciste todo eso"- respondió animado Song con sus ojos azules y figura de colegial inclinándose frente a él -"eres sorprendente...yo no podía ni pasar matemáticas"

Rei sonrió tímido.

-"por lo que no tienes ningún motivo para seguir huyendo"- dijo Ren, el beyluchador. con sus brazos cruzados mirándole entre severo y comprensivo

-"incluso si quisieras huir, muchas personas están aquí intentando sacarte..."- dijo Yu, que si bien tenía entendido que en su vida como civil experto en armamento él era bajo no esperaba que tuviese casi la misma altura que Song, el colegial adicto a la música.

-"Kai..."- susurró Rei instintivamente

-"¡sí y eso también! ¡por qué demonios no te has acostado con él!"- terció Sheng casi desplomándose a la cama después -"¡serás estúpido!"

-"¡Sheng!"- dijeron represivos al unísono.

Rei por su parte solo estaba sonrojado porque él nunca había estado con alguna persona de esa forma.

-"¡qué! ¡todos quieren eso!"- dijo en su defensa el de ojos azul claro.

Hubo silencio hasta que Zhong carraspeó -"ninguna de nuestras acciones jamás ha influido de manera negativa a otros, es comprensible que desees encerrarte lejos del mundo pero hazlo sin afectar a los demás..."

-"tengo que sacar a los extractores..."- suspiró Rei mirando el suelo -"es verdad, están atrapados en este lugar, reviviendo su vida pasada una y otra vez..."- se zafó del abrazo y levantó -"...bien, los sacaré"

-"bien..."- dijo Zhong.

-"y te acostarás con Kai"

-"¡Sheng!"- gritaron de nuevo.

Rei simplemente se sonrojó como tomate -"por culpa de Kai...nosotros"

-"creo que entendiste mal..."-dijo Ren bajando sus brazos y sonriendo levemente -"nosotros gustosamente moriríamos por él"

Los demás asintieron levemente. Rei parpadeó confundido -"pero lo que viví..."

-"esas cosas tienes que vivirlo por ti mismo, ni siquiera usando esta super genial máquina podrías comprenderlo"- Song dio palmadas animosas sobre su hombro -"Kai siempre nos ha amado y ha hecho muy felices..."

-"menos a Jing"- interrumpió Sheng. Jing le había mirado de mala forma tras esa frase.

-"supongo...tienen razón"- bajó un poco el rostro -"tengo...que sacar a los demás..."- hizo ademan de abrir la puerta

-"no te vendría mal darle una oportunidad a Kai...no te arrepentirás"- sonrió Song.

-"no te preocupes tanto por sus errores, Kai siempre ha sido algo torpe para expresarse..."- sonrió Jing mirándole salir.

Rei asintió y les miró -"gracias..."- abrió la puerta para buscar a Hiwatari escaleras abajo.


	28. Alerta Roja

**Capítulo 28.  
>Alerta roja.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quiero decir que en realidad debería estar trabajando en mi tesis y no publicando un capítulo nuevo OAO. oh bueno.<p>

Si les cuesta imaginar lo del estadio (creo que escribí con demasiada prisa) prueben ver el opening de final fantasy X-2 en youtube para tener una levisima idea, si no pues espero que se entienda. dejen comentarios si tienen sugerencias :)

* * *

><p>Rei encontró a Kai revisando los libros de la residencia, al parecer buscando algún asunto en común para conversar con el chino y aquel gesto Rei lo encontró terriblemente tierno pero pidió que desistiera colocando una mano en su hombro y suspirando: -"salgamos"- fue todo lo que dijo, consiguiendo que los ojos escarlata se abrieran como platos.<p>

-"¿estás seguro de ello?"- preguntó -"pensé que no lo querías"

Rei suspiró mirando el librero -"todos esperan que lo haga y aunque deteste el mundo exterior; estoy perjudicando a muchas personas"- concluyó luego de una larga pausa -"no puedo ser tan egoísta"

-"el mundo de allá afuera no es tan malo como parece"- Kai tomó su mano condescendiente y sorprendido por su nueva actitud -"y puedo mostrártelo si me dejas, si estás seguro de salir"

Rei guardó silencio un largo rato hasta finalmente asentir -"será mejor que...busquemos a los otros extractores"

Kai apenas podía creérselo, sobretodo porque Kon había ahora abierto una puerta blanca que les llevaba al blanco y desolado pasillo lleno de puertas rojas y azules -"¿en verdad estas seguro?"- insistió el medio ruso.

Rei sonrió entre nostálgico y divertido -"vamos, ¿quieres que me arrepienta?"- Kai no tuvo una respuesta para esa pregunta, en verdad no quería que lo hiciera.

Caminaron durante unos segundos antes de que Hiwatari le detuviese el paso al otro, tomando su mano con cuidado -"te mostraré qué..."- hizo una pausa, levemente nervioso para no arruinar lo que estaba consiguiendo con Kon -"no todo es malo allá afuera"

-"lo es" - dijo Kon con total calma -"es terriblemente malo"

-"no lo es"- insistió -"hay cosas malas pero también buenas y voy a mostrártelas"

Rei volvió a sonreír triste y negó levemente con la cabeza -"mi padre me detesta porque soy una mancha para su apellido adinerado lleno de imperios corporativos"- miró a otro lado -"y...creo que nunca he sido bueno con las empresas"- ese NUNCA era solemne, Kon odiaba las oficinas corporativas.

-"¿por qué te detesta?"

-"no nací programado, te lo dije..."- explicó con lentitud -"mi madre creía ser estéril, nunca realizó tratamientos para evitar embarazados entonces. Quedó embarazada y no quisieron abortarme"

-"eso no es excusa para detestar a su hijo"- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño -"podrías alejarte de él"

-"al ser el hijo de un mega magnate, esconderse no es una opción"- tomó uno de sus hombros y le miró algo cómplice -"tu deberías saberlo, mejor que yo..."- Kai al parecer tenía un cierto cliché por nacer adinerado.

-"podrías venir conmigo y vivir tranquilo..."- ofreció presuroso, el rostro de Rei se sonrojó y alejó de golpe de él

-"es mejor que busquemos a los otros extractores y salgamos antes de pensar que haremos"

Kai sabía que tenía razón pero no podía evitar esa urgencia de pedirle a Kon que fuese con él, lo sacaría de allí y le mostraría que no todo es terrible y que a nadie le importa sus ojeras y piel pálida ni sus muletas: para él era hermoso. No era que lo amaba o algo por el estilo, eso sería apresurado, simplemente quería ayudarlo por pura condescendencia o al menos de eso quería convencerse.

Rei hizo una pausa frente a una de las puertas -"entraremos a una memoria que sea común para todos"- comenzó a explicar mientras le daba la espalda y tecleaba unas cosas en un pequeño panel -"la memoria común es de cuando fuimos beyluchadores"

-"jamás entendí ese deporte"- dijo Kai con desinterés, que causó una leve risa en Rei.

-"es la memoria antes del atentado sin embargo"- comentó con un tono más lúgubre, Kai se giró a verle preocupado -"tenemos que sacar a los demás extractores antes de que se reviva esa memoria y lo más importante, al intentar despertarlos o cambiar un suceso pasado dentro del linker, el programa nos detectara como amenaza"

Kai no entendió ni jota, se quedó mirando a Rei. El chino explicó con rostro sonrojado -"tenemos que crear un evento que no sucedió para que los extractores caigan en cuenta que están en sopor, soñando"- dijo jugando con sus dedos -"y luego llevarlos a este lugar"- señaló el pasillo -"pero mientras les traemos a este lugar para ir a esa puerta"- le señaló algo parecido a un elevador justo al final -"el sistema nos atacará"

-"¿cómo nos atacará?"

-"centinelas, enfermeros del hospital...militares, no lo sé"

-"¿por qué demonios hiciste un sistema de seguridad en TU programa?"- terció el ruso, era listo y adorable pero a veces sí que hacía tonterías.

-"estaba...preocupado por los hackers"- confesó azorado y mirando a otro lado -"en vano, porque estoy seguro que un hacker ha logrado acceder a ciertas cosas últimamente, es solo que, como no ha hecho nada grave lo he dejado pasar"

-"¿no puedes desactivar los centinelas?"

-"solo puede hacerse desde afuera...Brooklyn no me responde..."

Kai reviró la vista con la sola mención de ese nombre.

* * *

><p>Aplausos armónicos se escuchaban una y otra vez en el pasillo del estadio, las luces fluorescentes y azules apenas iluminaban sus rostros mientras colocaban sus lanzadores de beyblade, dos chicos terminaron más a prisa y se giraron a sus compañeros<p>

-"¿qué esperan?"- se escuchaba en el altavoz una voz chillona y femenina aunque bastante armónica -"¡no puedo escuchar esos aplausos!"

-"qué sentido tienen estos espectáculos antes de las olimpiadas"- terció Koji ajustando su lanzador de beyblade, Ren le había dedicado una mirada cariñosa

-"subir el ego, somos ídolos"- comento divertido Ren

Matt y Takeo miraban la escena parpadeando hasta caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Takeo o más bien Takao con ojos azul claro y gorra sacudió a Max, o ahora llamado Matt, con su cabello de tono más oscuro y ojos verdes -"¿por qué estamos en el estadio del ataque terrorista?"

Max parpadeó hasta caer en cuenta en la escena en la que se encontraban, enfocó sus ojos en Takao y le miró decidido -"Emily hackeó el sistema, nos abrió una puerta a una memoria común de todos los extractores, si es que existía"- Max pasó saliva nervioso -"eso significa que tenemos que lograr que todos despierten en estos minutos antes de que a ti y a Ren les capturen"

-"¿y cuanto es eso?"- Takao se rascó la cabeza con desesperación -"¡oh viejo esto es demasiado!"

Max dio unos pasos decididos detrás de Koji y Ren, quien al parecer les ignoraban totalmente hasta que se hubieron detenido, ambos chicos caminaban de la mano pero al parecer se dieron cuenta de ello y separaron de golpe con el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Tate alzó una cena al notar la escena.

Ren, el muchacho chino se había girado a verlos con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos -"existen extractores despiertos"- habló repentinamente y Max cayó en cuenta al segundo como un balde de agua en su cara

-"¡Kon!"- exclamó y miró a Kai o a Koji, como se llamase -"¡has sacado a Kon!"

Kai con apariencia de Koji se encogió de hombros y no se dio mucho crédito por ello, Rei simplemente había elegido salir repentinamente, Tate parecía más sonriente de lo usual -"entonces si están aquí significa que sacaremos a los otros extractores"- dio unos cuantos aplausos emocionado.

-"bueno viejo, al menos es un consuelo que ya Kon está aquí"- Takao le miró y sacudió por los hombros un poco -"¡viejo en serio! ¡¿qué tanto te escondías?"

Kai le apartó un poco de un movimiento al notar el rostro apenado de Rei y resopló ante la estupidez del japonés. Takao no entendió que problema había con que tocara a Rei, el chino les separó un poco con mirada comprensiva -"soy tímido en esta vida...no te preocupes"

-"eso no es timidez...es un severo autismo"

Max y Kai miraron a Takao con ganas de ahorcarle, el japonés no pescó el porqué de sus rostros pero por fortuna Rei no se ofendió por el comentario, en realidad tecleaba en un pequeño panel ignorándoles.

-"¡cómo se te ocurre decirle eso!"- terció Max en su oído y cruzándose de brazos. Takao abrió su boca intentando escudarse con respecto a su comentario pero no consiguió decir nada coherente, simplemente miró a Rei tecleando; el chino se había acercado de cuenta nueva a ellos.

-"en realidad tengo síndrome de asperger, es un espectro del autismo"- se encogió de hombros Kon -"pero entre pastillas y tratamientos ha disminuido con los años"- tratamientos que existían ya en ese siglo; relacionados con ciertos medicamentos para ayudar a la interacción social, terapias de shock en áreas especificas para estimular el cerebro y pequeñísimas operaciones. Por supuesto no faltaba la terapia psiquiátrica, todo esto fue pagado por los Kon desesperados con la idea de tener "un hijo normal" -"está bien, no me ofende"- sonrió el chino levemente y caminó un poco.

Kai dio unos pasos hacia él algo preocupado mientras avanzaban por el pasillo -"nunca dijiste eso"

Rei se encogió de hombros y le miró -"nunca te especifique nada de lo que tenía"- desvió la vista después -"en realidad no nos conocemos, Hiwatari"

El ruso sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, Kon tenía razón en su declaración y aquello le molestaba de sobremanera, quería conocer más de él sin importar que tuviese enfermedades y síndromes de la A a la Z. Rei por su parte miró a los otros dos extractores -"b..bien"- comenzó algo nervioso -"en unos minutos la presentadora nos llamará para presentarnos como equipo"- dijo Kon mirando sus dedos enredados en su pecho -"lo que haremos es interrumpir la ceremonia, pues eso cambiaría los eventos que ya están en la memoria genética de los otros extractores, al notar una anomalía en los sucesos, los extractores podrían darse cuentas de que están soñando"

No entendieron mucho, lo importante era que debían interrumpir la ceremonia. Takao levantó la mano -"¿cómo vamos a interrumpirla?"

-"no lo sé..."- repuso Kon -"podríamos tratar de quitarle el micrófono a la presentadora"- hizo una pausa y giró la vista a la puerta que daba salida al estadio -"bueno, ya nos llamarán"- trago saliva nervioso y algo tenso -"tendremos una multitud..."

-"¡los Beybreakers!"- se escuchó en el altavoz la voz de la presentadora, quien era además una de las jugadoras del equipo BEGA. representando las colonias inglesas de ese tiempo.

Los chicos se tensaron un poco por unos segundos y luego de mirarse por unos segundos, avanzaron con paso decidido hasta el estadio y subieron a una pequeña plataforma luminosa que les elevaba al nivel de los otros equipos quienes se encontraban suspendidos ya en el aire y girando muy levemente, siendo vitoreados incansablemente por los espectadores. La presentadora Ming Ming y el equipo BEGA se encontraban en el centro en una plataforma luminosa fija y ligeramente más grande (dando todo el efecto de una especie de flor luminosa para que los espectadores pudiesen apreciar a los jugadores)

Rei debía admitir que aunque fuese agradable el refuerzo positivo, tanta gente, real o no le hacía ponerse más nervioso de la cuenta por lo que permanecía en silencio mientras Ming Ming continuaba hablando y animando al público. Por otro lado Takao alzaba los brazos disfrutando de los aplausos, Max le miraba levemente represivo y Hiwatari dedicaba su mirada de odio a Masefield, o Ackerfield en esa vida, daba igual, el rostro petulante de la cara de ese inglés jamás desaparecería aunque pasasen siglos.

Ming Ming continuó su discurso, Kon y los demás pensaban una manera en poder saltar hasta su plataforma para interrumpirla pero el leve movimiento de estas se los impedía (y mareaba levemente a Kon). Max susurró al resto del grupo -"podríamos intentar algo para llamar la atención...gritar algo...o golpear a Takao"

-"apoyo eso"- dijo Hiwatari impasible, Kinomiya dio un salto indignado

-"¿eh? ¡¿por qué yo viejo?"

-"por haber llamado a Kon autista"- terció Tate cruzado de brazos

Kai no respondió, no tenía una razón en particular simplemente no le caía bien Kinomiya. Rei por su parte los miraba sonriendo levemente, luego desvió su vista hasta Ming Ming y notó una escena muy peculiar: Ackerfield le había quitado el microfono a la chica.

-"esto no sucedió en el evento original"- susurró el chino mirando confundido lo que sucedía.

La perplejidad de Kon llamó la atención de los otros tres, quienes miraron a la plataforma donde se encontraba el inglés y la chica, quien le miraba confundida; pues ella también era un extractor y al parecer recien caía en cuenta que no sabía lo que decía.

Ackerfield alzó uno de sus brazos y luego extendió su mano a Kon (de manera figurativa) y pronunció con tranquilidad -"bienvenido Rei Kon y todos los demás extractores"

Lo que alguna vez fueron equipos deportivos felices por el evento ahora eran una gran cantidad de personas confundidas mirando a Ackerfield (o Masefield?) con total atención.

¿qué era lo que se proponía Masefield?


	29. Este Recipiente esta bajo ataque

**:D quiero decirles a todos que finaaaaalmente terminé mi tesis (ayer) y me fue re bien y estoy feliz como una perdiz que nació en parís comiendo maíz. jujuju :D**

**en fin, he escrito como demente y aquí están ¡dos capítulos seguidos de la caminata! espero los disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Este recipiente está bajo ataque.<strong>

-"¡muy bien Rei ya casi terminamos con las radiografías! ¿quieres salir ya del escáner de resonancia?"

Un pequeñísimo Rei Kon de seis años miraba la cabina blanca y acolchada mientras escuchaba la voz del operador, sonrió un poco parpadeando -"me gusta aquí"

En la computadora el hombre sonrió -"¿te gusta allí?"

-"es cómodo..."- dijo el pequeño Kon sin moverse, el hombre seguía realizando los análisis, tecleando tranquilamente.

-"eres un chico peculiar ¿no?"

-"tiene Asperger"- interrumpió de golpe su madre incómoda y cruzada de brazos al final de la habitación -"¿y? ¿su distrofia muscular es grave?"

El operador parpadeó muchas veces -"en un minuto le diré"- enfocó su atención de cuenta nueva al micrófono y a las radiografías de Kon -"Bueno Rei te estás portando muy bien"- preguntó sonriendo calmando al chico -"ya casi terminamos"

-"ow"- dijo algo desanimado Rei y miró la compuertas abrirse y la camilla móvil salir de la cámara de radiografías, el operador fue hasta él y quitó el pequeño seguro que le mantenía fijo.

-"¿por qué te gusta allí, chico?"

-"es como una nave espacial"

-"bueno cuando crezcas podrás ir al espacio"

-"pero los astronautas deben correr"- dijo el pequeño Kon mirando sus pies torcidos; como sus pulgares hacían contacto uno con el otro, el operador le despeinó animoso.

-"si hacemos el tratamiento quedarás como nuevo e irás al espacio"

Rei sonrió sin mirarle -"¿usted cree?"

-"claro, ahora revisemos esas radiografías para ver cómo podemos dejarte como nuevo"- ayudo al pequeño a bajar y le sentó en su silla de ruedas, mientras la señora Kon les miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-"no debería ilusionar al niño con esas cosas, más que condición física, los astronautas tienen una mente excepcional, el no será aceptado"

-"Asperger es dificultades para socializar y ya revisamos su coeficiente y es más alto que el de un niño promedio"- intervino el médico levemente irritado -"si los tratamientos son exitosos, su hijo podría incluso correr"

-"como sea, los otros médicos no garantizaron que él sería normal, si no es normal no será astronauta, además ningún Kon ha sido astronauta"- dijo la mujer revisando su mini computadora con seriedad -"¿y? ¿qué dicen las radiografías?"

-"por aquí"- dijo el hombre para guiarle a la sala donde verían los resultados. Rei se quedó atrás viendo la máquina de resonancia magnética y sonriendo levemente. Si no iría al espacio le gustaría al menos tener una máquina como aquella; un refugio cerrado donde se sentiría seguro.

Sin embargo esta no era la definición de sentirse seguro.

-"¡bienvenidos extractores! ¡agente Allstars! ¡y Kon!"

Kon miraba con asombro lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos: Masefield había tomado el micrófono y caminaba por la plataforma luminosa con la mirada de asombro de todos los extractores siguiéndole -"¡hoy es un día glorioso!"- exclamó y extendió el micrófono a Ming Ming -"¿sabes por qué?"

La chica negó un par de veces con la cabeza y Masefield rió levemente -"está bien..."- dijo con calma y alzó su mano al techo cerrado del estadio donde ahora se formaba en letras enormes y de color rojo lo siguiente:

-60:00 minutos.

Los presentes arrugaron el ceño al ver eso y murmuraron confundidos sin embargo Kon había permanecido de piedra pues sabía perfectamente que ese no era cualquier reloj. El chino miró a Masefield y dio pasos intentando acercarse lo más posible -"¡Brooklyn!"- dijo gritando -"¿qué significa esto?"

-"¿qué crees que signifique querido Kon?"- dijo sonriendo -"este es tu mundo ¿no es así?"- comenzó el inglés, y se volvió a los presentes y consiguiendo que un reflector señalara a Kon -"¡extractores! ¡felicidades!"- dijo dando leves aplausos -" este es Rei Kon, la persona que ustedes estaban contratados para encontrarle!"

Los extractores continuaban murmurándose entre ellos sin entender demasiado lo que sucedía. Max por su parte se había acercado a Rei y hablado en su oído -"¿qué significa ese reloj?"

Rei le miró con gesto culposo pero antes de decir algo Hiwatari se había adelantado y de un salto, llegado a la plataforma de Brooklyn para halarle por la camisa -"¡eres un maldito!"

Kai embistió el cuerpo de Masefield como un toro y le haló de la camisa hasta empujarle contra el suelo de la plataforma para así golpear su rostro repetidas veces a puño limpio, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mal nacido que era. Brooklyn Masefield parecía inmutable sin embargo y solo profirió una risa cínica al notar que las fuerzas de Hiwatari se agotaban con cada golpe.

-"¡esplendido! ¡recuerdas todo!"

Kai tomó la cabeza de Masefield y la estrelló contra el suelo, a cualquier persona ello le habría dejado inconsciente sin embargo Masefield continuaba riendo -"¡crees que puedes lastimarme! ¡esto es tan divertido! ¡tan divertido!"

-"es una proyección de él..."- dijo Max algo sombrío mirándole reír y luego girándose a Kon quien aún permanecía en shock. -"¿no es así Kon?"

-"Brooklyn" - habló Kon con voz suave dando pasos en dirección al chico magullado y arrodillándose a su lado -"¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué el reloj del linker está activado?"

-"Para tener un coeficiente intelectual tan alto eres realmente estúpido Kon..."- dijo Masefield con una sonrisa cínica -"¿aún no lo entiendes? ¿no te lo explico tu novio? ¿cómo es esta vida; Hiwatari?

-"¿explicarme qué?"- un frío terrible recorrió la espina dorsal de Rei y recordó las palabras de Hiwatari y el odio expresado hacía su persona. Masefield por su parte ensanchaba su sonrisa macabra hasta acariciar su rostro

-"oh Jing, si tan solo me hubieses aceptado nada de esto hubiese sucedido"- dijo acariciando su rostro y luego halando su cabello para acercarle peligrosamente a sus labios -"o Sheng, Song, Zhong ¡te di tantas oportunidades y aún así me rechazaste!"-Antes de que Rei dijese algo, kai se había abalanzado sobre Masefield y golpeado de nuevo en la cara para luego abrazar al chino y acunarlo en su pecho a modo protector, Kon por su parte continuaba con el rostro pálido por lo que sucedía.

-"¡que tiernos se ven!"- rió -"siempre se ven tan tiernos, lástima que no duren mucho..."

-"...d..¿de qué estás hablando Brooklyn?"- volvió a susurrar Rei sintiendo su cuerpo temblar del miedo, sin reparar que estaba acunado en los brazos de Hiwatari. Masefield por su parte se incorporo con su rostro deformado por los golpes y extendió los brazos con orgullo; como un artista admirando su obra.

-"originalmente solo te odiaba a ti por rechazarme"- dijo el pelirrojo caminando alrededor de ellos mientras recibía miradas de odio por parte de los presentes -"pero siempre me encargaba de ello al momento"- le miró sonriente -"¿o quién crees que dio el veneno a la esposa de Korovir para asesinarte? ¿quien dio la información a la policía para que el robo de ustedes dos fallara? ¿quién pago a unos matones para secuestrarte cuando eras noviecito de Stepka? ¿quién era el espía que dio la ubicación de la base oculta donde el "graan General Wei" estaba?" -comentó con sarcasmo y detuvo por un segundo

-"Claro que no todo fue mi culpa, tuve ayuda en arruinarles el romance a ustedes dos...una vez"- Miró entonces a Yuriy Ivanov, quien se encontraba entre los demás extractores y que por un momento sintió que iba a vomitar bilis -"¡fue tan divertido ver las vidas de todos!" -rió a carcajadas -"ciertamente el linker es maravilloso"

-"no creso que sea justo que digas que el linker es maravilloso"- terció Tate mirando la escena serio; sabía vagamente que era lo que sucedía entre esos tres

Masefield levantó un dedo algo amenazante y mantuvo sus labios abiertos mientras su quijada se deformaba en una terrible sonrisa -"pero lo es...porque en la última vida; donde todo prometía ser perfecto para mi ¡ustedes lo arruinaron todo!"

Todos guardaron silencio, algunos intentando hacer memoria o buscarle el sentido a toda la escena que estaba transcurriendo frente a sus ojos sin embargo Masefield seguía -"¡yo iba a ser el campeón de Beyblade! ¡obtendría la fama y reconocimiento que merecía! ¡pero ustedes quitaron eso de mi!"

Takao parpadeó muchas veces apenas pudiendo creer el asunto -"¿todo esto es por el juego de trompos?"- Takao abrió sus labios y luego negó un par de veces con sus manos -"mira viejo si tanto te molesta quédate con el título o lo que quieras, evito ser competitivo ahora" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"¡es muy tarde para eso!" -gritó colérico mirándoles con el rostro deformado de la rabia mas hizo una pausa, guardó silencio y sonrió luego -"pero ya no importa, porque todos están aquí reunidos, en el maravilloso linker" -miró el reloj -" Sus mentes revivieron sus penosas vidas y ahora vivirán los últimos momentos de su vida"- el ambiente se tensó aún más, Masefield continuó -"o porqué...he pedido al sistema del linker que se apague y quiero agradecer a Kon por haber confíalo tanto en mi, tantas veces, por dejar que le ame tantas veces y por supuesto rechazarme de la misma forma cada vez"

Rei tuvo deseos de llorar pero simplemente miró a Masefield con ojos como platos -"no..."- apenas y pudo susurrar mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Kai

-"El sistema se apagará en una hora dentro de este mundo, cinco minutos en el mundo real"- comentó tranquilamente -"por supuesto me he encargado de restaurar los centinelas que injustamente habían sido removidos"- luego de sus palabras se escucharon alarmas por todo el estadio donde transcurría la conversación, seguidamente se estremecieron las puertas -"oh vaya, parece que están impacientes por entrar..."

-"estás loco"- dijo Kai con rabia mas Masefield simplemente le miró con una sonrisa

-"yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero Hiwatari"- dijo con una sonrisa petulante -"a diferencia de ti, yo siempre termino siendo el ganador"

Dicho esto las luces del lugar se apagaron por un segundo, para cuando la iluminación regreso, Brooklyn Masefield había desaparecido y solo el eco de su risa junto las alarmas se escuchaba en el ambiente.


	30. Sobrecarga en los sistemas que tienen co

**Sobrecarga en los sistemas que tienen control.**

-57:00 minutos.

-"¡Rei!"

-"¡Kon!"

-"¡reacciona Kon!"

Rei sintió que su cuerpo era sacudido repetidas veces hasta caer en cuenta que Max Tate le hablaba directamente a su rostro, diciendo frases como -"¡no puedes estar en shock ahora! ¡Despierta!"

Los ojos dorados miraron al techo, donde un enorme reloj en letras rojas marcaba que tenían 57 minutos para huir (probablemente unos quince minutos en el mundo real). Kon había abierto sus labios intentando pasar aire, pero no era suficiente y su cuerpo empezó a caer lánguidamente hacia atrás, por fortuna las manos de Kai le habían sostenido antes de eso -"Rei...te necesitamos para salir de aquí" -Rei bajó la vista notando la mirada de pánico de los otros veinte y tantos extractores, el fuego detrás de ellos y la gritería histérica (que Max intentaba calmar, con poco éxito)

-"¡viejo! ¿a dónde debemos ir?"- preguntó Takao tan estresado como el resto -"¡es tu máquina viejo! ¡tú debes saber a dónde!"

-"¡es tu mundo!"- repuso otro de los extractores, Ozuma -"¡cómo te quedas allí parado!"

-"¡me rehúso a morir aquí!"- chilló Oliver Polanski, otro de los extractores.

-"¡di algo!"- gritó otro de los extractores, Kane, junto a una chica pelirroja que gritaba lo mismo.

-"¡déjenlo en paz!"- intervino Kai, soltando al chino por los momentos, lo que consiguió que Rei trastabillara y diera de rodillas contra el suelo.

¿qué debía hacer? ¿qué debía decirles? ¿cómo iba a poder sacar la vida de tantas personas en tan poco tiempo? Había perdido control del sistema y el linker había sido desconectado en la superficie por culpa de Masefield, para empezar ¿como Masefield pudo haberle hecho eso? Quería vomitar, se suponía que el linker era un lugar seguro, su santuario, donde nadie podría hacerle daño y sin embargo ahora tenía a todos esos extractores gritándole.

Sintió que le halaron de sus ropas y cuando alzó el rostro tenía ojos grises mirándole con frialdad, Boris Kuznetsov había perdido los estribos y profirió un golpe a la mandíbula del chino que le hizo volar al menos un metro más lejos. Kai le golpeó después de eso pero el otro había logrado esquivarle y sostenido su muñeca -"¡qué demonios te pasa!"- gritaba Kuznetsov -"¡todo esto es su culpa! ¡vamos a morir y es su culpa!"

-"golpeándolo no vas a conseguir que nos saque de aquí"- dijo Ivanov mirando el reloj encima de su cabeza, cómo habían perdido diez minutos en semejante estupidez, avanzó entonces hasta el chino en el suelo que sostenía su mejilla aún en shock -"¿verdad Kon?"- preguntó -"¿verdad que no vas a dejarnos morir a todos?"- inquirió con seriedad -"porque tú no eres así ¿no es cierto Kon?"

Rei le miró con ojos confundidos sin decir palabra, Ivanov continuó -"si tu eres el mismo sujeto al que vi en este lugar demencial fuiste lo suficientemente astuto como para escapar de mí repetidas veces ¡eres un verdadero bastardo escurridizo! ¡y si pudiste serlo antes puedes serlo ahora!"

Kai quería defenderle pero también estaba tan desesperado como los otros, ahora más que nunca quería salir de allí para hacerle pagar al mal nacido de Masefield y no quería creer que en esta vida, aparentemente, volvería a arruinarle su existencia. Se acercó a Rei y le miró a los ojos -"por favor Rei"- musitó -"aún...no te he mostrado todo lo bueno que hay afuera"- dijo intentando animarle.

Rei asintió un par de veces con dificultad y se levantó mirando al enorme grupo de extractores -"nos iremos a la interface del linker"- dijo corriendo lejos de allí y atravesando unas puertas blancas, todos le siguieron con prisa.

El pasillo que siempre fue blanco e impecable ahora estaba repleto de alarmas rojas, no que ello les importara, el grupo se limitó a simplemente seguir al flacucho de Kon pero cuando esté cayó al suelo todos se desesperaron.

-"¡ahora qué!"- intervino Kane, a su lado Ming-Ming lloraba creyendo que no habría salida.

-"cuando entraron en el linker, este escaneo..."- comenzó a decir Kon levantándose con dificultad

-"¡resume la historia Kon!"- repuso Max ayudándole a levantarse junto a Kai. Dejando al Chino sobre los hombros de este.

-"¡el linker detecta mi capacidad muscular y lo reproduce en el sistema!"- chilló Rei -"tenemos que ir por ese pasillo"- una vez dicho esto Kai le acomodó en sus hombros y corrió en esa dirección, Rei continuó hablando -"hay una cámara que se abre para sacar a los extractores en una baja del sistema"- explicó

-"¿pero?"- intervino Ivanov, demasiado perspicaz para su gusto, siempre había un pero. Rei asintió y continuó:

-"solo hay dieciséis cápsulas de emergencia"- dijo lúgubre -"solo esos lograrán salir y luego de eso tengo que buscar otra alternativa"

-"es mejor que nada..."- dijo Kuznetsov corriendo junto al resto. El ruso intentó acelerar el paso en un ademán de ir a la cabeza pero una punzada repentina en su pecho le hizo detenerse y caer, seguida del sonido de un disparo debajo de todo el ruido de las alarmas.

-"¡Boris!"- Yuriy Ivanov se había regresado y sentido que una bala había rozado su rostro, bala que por mala suerte fue a dar contra la pierna de Polanski y había maldecido en francés por ello.

Del otro lado del pasillo, figuras vestidas de blanco y armadas (con armamento militar del mismo color) les disparaban para evitar que escaparan. Parte del grupo llegó a doblar en la esquina poniéndose a salvo pero no todos habían sido tan afortunados, Yuriy había permanecido cerca de Kutnetsov para cubrirle pero ello le había costado unas cuantas balas en su hombro y espalda.

-"centinelas"- musitó Max, miró luego a Kon -"¿no tenemos nada con qué cubrirnos?"

-"no, el linker está reproduciendo solo lo necesario; nuestra imagen, el pasillo y las puertas"

Spencer apenas escuchó a eso dio un avistamiento rápido al grupo de extractores llorones, hizo una seña a uno de los extractores del equipo BEGA -"vamos por ellos, yo tomaré al pelirrojo tu toma al otro"

El hombre corpulento de piel morena, que era llamado Crusher se pensó por un momento si era válido arriesgar su vida por un extraño, pero al parecer la adrenalina del momento le hizo seguir al gigante Spencer en una corredera; cargaron a los dos heridos en sus hombros e intentaron esquivar más balas como pudieron, recibiendo también unos cuantos disparos en el proceso (pero nada que les impidiera andar, al menos)

-"¡oh por dios Moses! ¡no mueras!"- lloraba Ming Ming al lado del gigante, el hombre parecía adolorido pero lejos de estar muerto. Cojeando logró cruzar las puertas blancas junto a los demás.

La sala era amplia y aparentemente vacía salvo por unas pequeñas capsulas ovaladas donde cómodamente cabría una persona (pero no más de una), las compuertas de estas estaban abiertas de forma horizontal y disponían de gráficos y números rojos. Kon miró al grupo -"los heridos deben ir primero..."

Pero antes de haber terminado de hablar el equipo de Kane, "Psykick" habían entro a las capsulas y cerrado con toda prisa (restando cuatro). Una vez cerradas, una secuencia de números se activaba en las compuertas y dichas capsulas eran expulsadas a gran velocidad por unos túneles que se abrían al momento.

El equipo "Majestic" se miraron a los rostros e hicieron lo mismo, corrieron a toda prisa (ayudando a Oliver en el proceso) y entraron a las cápsulas restantes, sin escuchar el qué o porqué de Kon. Max llegó a insultarles en todos los idiomas que se sabía pero eso no les impidió correr, otras cuatro capsulas menos.

-"adiós a la generosidad del siglo 23"- exclamó Ian, el más bajo del equipo de los Blitzkrieg boys.

Hasta ahora el líder del equipo de extractores Saint Shield se mostraba impasible -"no pienso morir por los errores de un científico"- dicho esto, Ozuma avanzó con prisa seguido de su equipo, eso restaba otras cuatro capsulas menos. Lograron además entrar a estas justo a tiempo puesto que los centinelas habían entrado a la habitación, rodeándola y buscando herir a los sobrevivientes.

-"¡tienen que sacar a los heridos o morirán!"- chilló Kon aún sobre los hombros de Kai al notar los centinelas. Max por su parte se había alejado un poco y había optado por desarmar a uno con un movimiento de combate, disparándole de vuelta. Hizo una zancadilla a otro y le quitó el arma, lanzándola a Takao, quien con más torpeza que otra cosa intentaba devolverles el fuego.

A todas estas, Kinomiya sabía que estaba mal pensar que el rubio era sexy cuando peleaba pero no podía evitarlo.

-"¡nosotros también moriremos!"- chilló Ming Ming pero su lloriqueo no duro demasiado puesto que el tal Crusher le había halado por el cuello de su vestidito y prácticamente tirado en una de las capsulas. Luego de eso él se dirigió a la capsula continua a esta y...

Por supuesto dejó a Kuznetsov a un lado y entró él en su lugar. Spencer notó aquello y maldijo en ruso, dejó que Ian se encargara de los centinelas junto a los otros dos y metió a Ivanov en una de las capsulas. Avanzó entonces con torpeza hasta Kuznetsov para arrastrarle hasta la última.

-"espero llamen a su hijo en honor a nosotros"- murmuró en ruso a Kuznetsov antes de cerrar la compuerta. El de cabellos plateados había levantado un pulgar con dificultad con ojos entreabiertos.

La última capsula había sido expulsada dejando al grupo de seis extractores encerrados en el linker...

-32: 04 minutos.


	31. No hay salida

**Feliz año nuevo a la gente preciosa.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No hay salida.<strong>

Max había asegurado la puerta atravesando entre las dos manivelas una de las armas de los centinelas, pero sabía que no duraría por mucho, con pesimismo y sangre en su rostro se deslizó lentamente por la pared blanca, mirando la habitación vacía donde en algún momento estuvo su única salida.

Takao se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, sonriendo débilmente -"oye viejo"- comenzó con suavidad -"hm, Max"- pronunció su nombre poco después -"lamento que no lo hayamos intentado nunca allá afuera"

-"quizás...no debía suceder"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amarga y largo su vista hasta Kon y Hiwatari al final de la sala -"como ellos, quizás nunca debía ser"

-"creo que esas son puras habladurías viejo"- dijo Takao con el ceño fruncido -"creo que si quisiéramos hacer algo, lo haríamos"

-"quisiera salir de aquí"- dijo irónico el rubio. El japonés bajó la vista con una sonrisa amarga.

-"eras menos acido en eso de los trompos"- respondió mirándole luego, no borraba su sonrisa y el rubio tampoco.

-"era más feliz"- confesó -"pero supongo que el ser muy alegre no me permitía proteger a nadie"- bufó un poco -"ser serio tampoco..."

-"vaya manera de acabar viejo"- dijo mirando al techo -"¿qué te parece si la próxima vez lo intentamos?"- dijo sonriendo, apoyando su cara en el hombro del rubio. Max por su parte había extendido su mano y acariciado el cabello de Takao -"ya sabes, una vida sin computadoras y programas virtuales"

Tate asintió con ojos llorosos -"ponte gorra"- pronunció -"te ves mejor..."

-"la ropa de colores brillantes te queda mejor..."- dijo el japonés por su cuenta. Max cerró sus ojos con fuerza, arrugando su cara y contuvo lágrimas.

-"creí que me veía ridículo"

-"nah...es lindo"

Rei había abierto una pequeña compuerta en uno de los muros y sacado un teclado manual lleno de cables. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que los centinelas intentaban empujar la puerta, por fortuna carecían de inteligencia y no habían podido abrir el cerrojo que había improvisado Tate.

-"Rei..."- intentó decir Kai

-"todo esto es mi culpa"- susurró Rei sin dejar de teclear -"¿vas a decir lo contrario Hiwatari?"- sus ojos se fruncieron -"¡jamás me había sentido tan enojado y estúpido en toda mis vidas!"- quizás ciertamente se sentía estúpido triple, cuádruple, dependiendo de cuantos de tus antepasados se sintieran indignados con lo que acababa de hacer Masefield -"mi siguiente vida me dedicaré a destruir a Masefield lo sé, antes de que haga realmente malo como ahora"

-"o podrías destruirlo en esta..."- comentó Kai, mirándole serio. Rei sin embargo solo detuvo su tecleo por un segundo, suspiró culposo y continuó tecleando. Hiwatari comprendió aquello y suspiró, no habría manera de que pudiesen salir -"me habría gustado mostrarte el mundo allá afuera...estar contigo hasta envejecer...por una vez"

Rei emitió una sonrisa triste mientras continuaba tecleando, Kai colocó su mano sobre la suya -"si no podemos salir, deja de teclear"

El chino negó con la cabeza -"hay una forma..."- dijo mirándole serio y luego desviando la vista al tecleado -"puedo pedirle al Linker que reinicie el código pero es mucho trabajo...y debo luego programar desde el ascensor de allá"- le señaló -"con el mismo código que utilizaban las cápsulas" -continuó tecleando -"es mucho trabajo pero quizás, con un leve margen de error pueda hacerlo"

-"puedo ayudarte..."- Kai no se consideraba un experto en códigos pero sabía lo suficiente como para haber creado esa cena romántica y otras tonterías, además era inteligente y aprendía rápido, si bien no haría todo el trabajo, adelantaría lo suficiente como para ayudar a Kon. Los ojos dorados le miraron con escepticismo hasta que finalmente se sonrojó y asintió un par de veces.

-"ve al ascensor"

Kai asintió e hizo ademan de alejarse más antes de hacerlo hizo caso a un impulso descabellado; sostuvo el rostro de Rei con una mano y le besó de pronto, como esperaba sus besos, aunque fuese un mundo virtual, eran más dulce que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, apenas podía creer que se sintiese tan bien. El chino le miró sonrojado y él le regresó fue una mirada culposa, no pudo evitar hacer eso y de poder repetirlo lo haría. Avanzó hasta el ascensor y buscó uno de esos teclados con una pequeña pantalla donde mostraba una cantidad absurda de números rojos para así comenzar a teclear.

Aquella escena no pasó desapercibida para Max Tate quien desviaba sus ojos azules de Takao al ascensor. Se levantó de golpe y tomó la muñeca del japonés casi a la fuerza -"Kon, ¿hay forma de salir?"

-"estoy reiniciando el código de emergencia y Kai intenta aplicarlo al ascensor , para que sirva de método de salida, quizás con algo de suerte podamos lograrlo"- respondió el chino.

-"la suerte no nos ha servido de mucho viejo..."- dijo Takao decaído mas Tate no se desanimó y caminó a paso apresurado al ascensor donde observó a Hiwatari tecleando a lo que él consideraba la velocidad de una tortuga. Max dio pasos al frente y revisó el código por encima del hombro del ruso pero antes de decir algo prácticamente le empujó a un lado.

-"no intentes hacerte el líder esta vez, Hiwatari"- dijo el rubio decidido comenzando a teclear a una velocidad alarmante, ayudando a Kon a adelantar el trabajo mientras Kai miraba todo con asombro. Para variar. Spencer e Ian notaron la escena pero antes de acercarse al ascensor las puertas no tardaron en estremecerse, debían buscar la manera de bloquear la entrada para los centinelas o estos no les dejarían salir.

Primero optaron por lo básico, sus cuerpos empujaron las dos puertas mientras miraban al grupo -"¿no pueden hacer algo con los centinelas?"- preguntó Spencer con el ceño fruncido.

-"nos quitaría tiempo..."- intentó decir Max sin dejar de teclear -"desactivarlos sería un problema..."

-"Bloqueen la puerta con algo..."- repuso Hiwatari mirando con rapidez el lugar, lo único que quedaban eran los orificios donde alguna vez estuvieron las capsulas. Resopló e intentó poner un pie fuera del ascensor para ayudarles pero Rei le detuvo, gritándole desde su posición.

-"Intentaré bloquear las puertas pero el sistema borra automáticamente esos cambios, nos da aproximadamente un minuto sin que los centinelas puedan entrar"- explicó el chino -"ustedes dos corran de una vez al ascensor..." -comentó tecleando y mirando por encima de su hombro a los dos rusos que, apenas tuvieron la oportunidad corrieron al final de la habitación.

Hiwatari por su parte había hecho ademán nuevamente de salir para traer a Kon dentro de este, sin embargo Max esta vez fue el que le detuvo -"aún no"- dijo sin dejar de teclear -"tenemos un minuto y Kon no ha terminado el código"

Spencer e Ian por su parte acababan de entrar y el corazón de Kai por un microsegundo dio un vuelco. Las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado dejando a Kon afuera, no le sorprendió pero ello no significaba que no le desesperó de sobremanera -"¡Kon mentiroso!" - gritó Hiwatari golpeando las puertas -"¡por qué tienes que hacer esto!"- dijo golpeándolas repetidamente -"¡por qué de nuevo!"

Max Tate por su parte había dejado de teclear con aspecto fúnebre -"porque este ascensor solo se activa desde afuera"

-"¡viejo! ¡tu lo sabías!"- chilló Takao mirándole con ojos como platos, Max se corrió un poco revelando en la pantalla las instrucciones de Kon:

"solo puedo sacarlos enviando el código desde afuera. No lo digas. No dejes que Hiwatari salga. Lo siento"

El primer impulso de Kai fue golpear a Max hasta tener sangre en sus nudillos pero se dio cuenta, con terror, que ello no le causaba dolor alguno y el ascensor comenzaba a ascender. Hiwatari miró a la habitación donde el chino se encontraba a través de los pequeños cristales del elevador, no era un hombre que lloraba pero un nudo molesto se acomodaba en sus garganta -"¡REI!"- golpeó el cristal -"¡Maldita sea! ¡abre esto!"

Los ojos del chino se desviaron por un segundo al grupo y una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro pálido, donde pudo leer de sus labios -"vive. por favor"

-"¡sabes que no voy a vivir si no estás afuera!"- gritó Kai golpeando el vidrio más Spencer se vio forzado a detenerlo sosteniendo sus muñecas mientras el ruso no dejaba de removerse. Justo después de hacer aquello el grupo notó que los centinelas habían logrado entrar y rodeado la habitación.

Ello importaba poco pues el elevador no había detenido su trayectoria y una luz blanca comenzaba a invadirles con un insano miedo, probablemente ello solo era comparado con nacer del vientre materno o morir. Quizás todo había fallado y todos estaban muertos.

Todo era blanco, una soledad infinita.

* * *

><p><strong>P.D: no me odien. Yo los quiero. <strong>


	32. Estamos Rodeados

**36. Estamos Rodeados.**

-"Tengo un pulso"- escuchó Hiwatari a lo lejos mientras siluetas comenzaban a formarse frente a sus ojos, ojos dorados, pero no eran los ojos de Rei si no el desagradable rostro del doctor Lee quien revisaba con una linterna sus pupilas dilatadas -"llévalo con los otros" - escuchó lejano y al girar levemente sus ojos rojos notó a muchos de los otros extractores en camillas y con vías respiratorias aunque un chillido molesto y una claridad insoportable no desaparecían.

Su primer pensamiento al estar consiente es que hubiese preferido morir pero al parecer nuevamente el destino le jugaba una mala pasada; Kon había muerto por culpa de Masefield y el seguía vivo.

Lentamente el mundo comenzó a tener color y los sonidos dejaron de ser difusos. Reparó que su garganta estaba seca y que sus muñecas le dolían como mil demonios por todas las intravenosas que entraban en su sistema. Se removió en la camilla, con el nuevo pensamiento de que debía buscar a Kon incluso si ello significaba encontrarse con un cadáver pero sus piernas no respondían correctamente, su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Se maldijo por ello más fue persistente en su intento, solo consiguiendo caer de la camilla y notar en el suelo a Max Tate quien intentaba lo mismo que él.

Una enfermera regordeta con cabello fuscia, Mao si mal no recordaba, fue en auxilio del ruso pero este intentó rechazarla, quería golpear en la vida real a Tate ahora que podía sin embargo sus fuerzas le negaron nuevamente esa opción.

El doctor Lee fue la persona quien auxilió al rubio, recibiendo susurros por parte de este hasta que asintió. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una llamada telefónica muy importante por parte del doctor hasta que este se hubo retirado de la habitación.

Kai intentó gritar mas su voz salía apagada y su solo intentó causó un dolor insoportable. -"no te esfuerces"- fueron las palabras de la enfermera pero poco le importaba, Kai continuaba mirando con desprecio al rubio y este lo notó.

-"tenemos a Masefield"- dijo o más bien, movió sus labios para que los leyera y con ello los ojos azules se cerraron hasta que Tate cayese desmayado en el suelo. Hiwatari quedó simplemente observándolo intentando poner en orden lo que este dijo, pues aún su ambiente resultaba confuso.

La enfermera Mao había acostado a Kai en la camilla de cuenta nueva y con voz suave pronunció -"intenta no moverte"- mas tras decirlo se giró de golpe al ver una alarma en un pequeño panel de las instalaciones científicas -"¡no puede ser!"- la chica gritó y salió corriendo, ignorando a todos los otros extractores. El ruso la miró irse y notó en las camillas a Yuriy Ivanov quien con suavidad tomaba la mano de Kuznetsov a su lado, Spencer e Ian quienes habían levantado sus pulgares en alto. Kinomiya intentaba cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo, todos estaban allí vivos justo como lo había querido Kon.

No agradecía el hecho de estar vivo pero antes de poner el orden su mente otro alboroto se formó a su alrededor causando revuelo y un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Afuera podía sentir el repiqueteo de sirenas y alarmas llenando todas las instalaciones.

Masefield sostenía un maletín con una considerable cantidad de dinero mientras avanzaba victorioso hasta su limosina en el estacionamiento del edificio con Hitoshi Kinomiya a su lado quien tenía más bien una cara amargada mientras avanzaba. Ignoraba que afuera del edificio se concentraban patrullas de policía y cerraban el paso de la ciudad, haciendo imposible su huída.

Para cuando el vehículo salió del edificio Masefield no pudo más que sorprenderse al notar a todos los oficiales rodeándole y pidiéndole salir de la limosina. El inglés hizo una mueca de asco e histeria y salió del vehículo de golpe -"¿qué significa todo esto?"

-"Uno de nuestros agentes está con vida y sus memorias servirán como evidencia contra su juicio, señor Masefield"- explicó una mujer pelirroja de anteojos, mirando su tableta digital y mostrándole el holograma de que Max Tate se encontraba vivo y respirando.

-"es imposible..."- susurró Masefield pero antes de decir otra cosa una mujer de cabello castaño le había empujado contra el vehículo para colocarle unas esposas.

-"es muy posible, señor Masefield, ha sido acusado del asesinado de Rei Kon, fraude e intento de asesinato a trabajadores públicos y oficiales de policía"- musitó la mujer -"que los cielos te amparen porque vas a necesitar mucha ayuda para salir de esta con tantos testigos en tu contra..."

El inglés forcejeó maldiciendo en voz alta, no comprendiendo cómo es que algo así acababa de suceder ¡su plan era impecable! ¡no podía ser que ese montón de mocosos volviesen a arruinarle la vida! La mujer le subió a la patrulla y cerró la puerta mientras Hitoshi era trasladado en otro vehículo bajo su mirada jade atónita.

La mujer volvió a asomarse y guiñó un ojo a Masefield mostrándole en su tableta digital grabaciones de lo que había sucedido -"supongo que puedes llamarme Hiromi, mejor amiga del policía que tanto odias, Takao Kinomiya"- se cruzó de brazos mirándole desde la patrulla -"te aseguro que tu código genético quedará marcado de por vida como peligroso, Masefield"- dicho esto se alejó de la ventana en un ademán para terminar con el papeleo y dar la oportunidad al demente del inglés de que consiguiese un abogado o un milagro.

Vaya que lo necesitaría.


	33. Ríndete y saborea cada minuto de ello

Se presentaba en el siguiente capítulo un gran dilema. Verán, de verdad leo todos los reviews que me dejan y estoy muy agradecida, no sé cómo explicarlo, el problema es que comencé a trabajar y el trabajo, no les miento, es explotador y consume TODA mi energía.. Escribir es imposible así que estoy publicando lo que llevaba escrito de los capítulos de la caminata y espero, algún día poder arreglarlos. De todas maneras esto da culminación a la historia que espero todos hayan disfrutado. Gracias, me han hecho muy feliz.

De verdad. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong> Ríndete y saborea cada minuto de ello.<strong>

Al salir de su habitación del hospital no esperaba encontrar a esa persona, Max Tate. El contener un puñetazo a su rostro lo consideró como una hazaña épica y el rubio lo intuyó pues buscó cubrir su rostro pecoso con sus manos. Hiwatari se giró sobre sus talones y continuó con su camino sobre el pasillo del hospital, le costaba un poco caminar pero suponía que no tendría problema en unos meses, ya había terminado su rehabilitación después de todo.

-"Tengo información importante"- intentó decir el rubio siguiéndole y extendiendo una carpeta digital al ruso -"si quieres, léela, si no, quémala"- reticente el ruso tomó aquella tableta de plástico entre sus manos -"pero lo que hagas, vive, haz caso a Kon"- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

Hiwatari suspiró y tomó asiento en los sillones del hospital mientras escuchaba en la televisión de la sala de espera: "El juicio contra Brooklyn Masefield llegó a su fin resultando en cadena perpetua y marca permanente a sus genes"- leyó la reportera -"El principal investigador de las farmacéuticas Kon y heredero de la compañías por contrato, fue declarado culpable en su juicio por el atentado contra los investigadores y extractores del proyecto Linker el pasado-"

Para ese entonces Kai había sonreído con suficiencia, le alegraba saber que Masefield recibiría su merecido, para variar -"Se aplicará uno de los nuevos métodos de condena, creados por el presidente Dickeson de las naciones del norte"- continuó la reportera -"donde, en el registro y código genético aparecerá permanente marcado con antecedentes legales y debe ser tratado con extrema cautela"

Hiwatari suspiró con una idea vaga de que debe ser agradable ser presidente y esta vez miró la carpeta digital, comenzando a escudriñarla con indiferencia hasta notar que habían datos sobre toda la vida de Rei Kon, desde fotos familiares hasta sus condiciones médicas y ciertas grabaciones donde se demostraba su alto coeficiente intelectual y entrevistas donde sonreía con timidez. Quizás niñerías pero el observar esos ojos dorados hacía que el corazón de Hiwatari dejase de latir por largos segundos.

Las grabaciones continuaron hasta dar con el final con las filas y reportes donde una última nota llamó su atención de sobremanera hasta que dos lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas.

En una acomodada casa un equipo de mudanza llevaba y traía cajas dentro del lugar. La residencia se encontraba frente al mar por lo que permanentemente recibía una brisa agradable, además de que traía un pórtico que permitía observar el océano. El doctor Lee se paseaba por las habitaciones y revisaba las escaleras con recelo hasta acercarse a su acompañante, quien observaba el mar desde el pórtico, dándole la espalda.

-"Esto es una locura, necesitas habilitar la casa para la silla de ruedas, el hospital y pueblo están demasiado lejos, no puedes vivir aquí tu solo"- terció cruzándose de brazos -" podrías acabar muerto y no te permi-"

-"Lee..."- le interrumpió, sentado en su silla de ruedas -"estaré bien, no estaré solo"

Lee descruzó sus brazos y miró con seriedad -"nadie podrá encontrarte"- repuso y suspiró antes de darse la vuelta -"vendré mañana en la mañana..."- El doctor se dio la vuelta y notó que el equipo de mudanza había terminado y ahora la residencia estaba llena de cajas de mudanza ¿cómo iba a poder si quiera desempacar? Subió a su auto y condujo preocupado, ignorando los pensamientos de su compañero y casi chocando con algún conductor demente que estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido en una vía más bien desolada.

Por otro lado, el ocupante de esa silla de ruedas sonreía y miraba su tableta digital donde un mensaje de texto por parte de Tate leía; "le entregué la información. Te visitaré luego." El joven sonrió y giró su rostro a las escaleras del pórtico al escuchar un estruendo, Hiwatari había llegado corriendo y ahora se sostenía con fuerza del barandal pues su cuerpo continuaba torpe a pesar de haberse rehabilitado. Los ojos rojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios abiertos, al verle corrió de cuenta nueva esta vez abrazar a la persona en la silla de ruedas.

-"Rei..."- susurró abrazándole con fuerza, creyendo que estaba soñando.

-"bienvenido, Kai"- sonrió el chino apoyándose en su pecho.

-"estoy soñando..."- susurró con manos temblorosas, Rei cerró los ojos.

-"podría ser..."- dijo sonriendo -"no sabemos a ciencia cierta si esta vida es un sueño o no, existen teor-" -Kai le interrumpió besando sus labios y abrazándole. Era Kon diciendo métodos científicos o teorías rebuscadas incluso afuera del linker.

-"jeje..."- Rei bajó el rostro sonrojado -"no me esperaba eso..."-carraspeó.

-"porqué no dijiste que podías salir..."- comentó Kai tomando sus manos mirándole quizás un poco enojado. Kon se encogió de hombros

-"porque no creí que iba a salir...mi teoría no estaba comprobada y fue más un impulso; Mi cerebro junto a una mini descarga del linker por modificar el código lograron despertarme"- Rei suspiró, tuvo un poco más de ayuda que eso pero no era necesario explicar tanto -"lo lamento..."- musitó.

-"parecías empeñado en torturarme"- besó su frente y le abrazó, no importaba, el estaba allí con él, se giró a ver las cajas entonces en medio de la sala y Rei lo notó.

-"estaba pensando..."- comenzó -"podríamos vivir juntos...frente al mar"- dijo tomando su mano y sonriendo, agregando al cabo de unos segundos -"puedes torturarme la siguiente vez..."- sonrió divertido

-"Kon me aseguraré que la próxima vez tú seas el que se arrastre a mi"- dijo sonriendo levemente divertido o más bien no había podido borrar su sonrisa de hace rato. Abrió una de las cajas y empezó a revisar que en su mayoría eran libros, no le extrañó en lo absoluto.

-"si me lanzo de la silla puedo arrastrarme..."- dijo Kon sonriendo y avanzando su silla de ruedas hasta el ruso, tomando algunos de los libros; Don quijote, Kai alzó una ceja

-"no de esa forma, Kon"- continuó revisando -"tienes muchos libros de caballeros..."- comentó, llevando una pila de estos al estante bajo las escaleras. Rei sonrió ojeando las páginas (a pesar de haber libros digitales él prefería los tradicionales)

-"quizás la próxima vez yo seré un caballero y te protegeré"- dijo acariciando la tapa, Kai suspiró y lo tomó de sus manos

-"no me importa que serás...¿puedes pensar en el ahora Kon?"- comentó llevando otra fila de libros al estante, el chino sonrió con rostro culposo y le miró trabajar con una sonrisa, Hiwatari tenía razón debía concentrarse en que ahora estaban juntos. Miró una última vez al balcón pues creyó por un momento que alguien les observaba.

Rei sonrió y cerró los ojos por un segundo para susurrar un "gracias", miró a Kai nuevamente antes de también tomar unos cuantos libros y llevarlos al estante, continuaron hablando durante toda la noche. Hasta pasar la primera de muchas noches juntos.

* * *

><p>-"¿entonces así vas a acabar todo?"- escuchó ensimismado al ver al último de los centinelas caer al suelo por impactos de bala sobre su pecho, a su lado una mano levemente familiar y callosa tomaba su hombro; Zhong Wei tenía un arma en su mano y la guardaba en su funda al haber acabado con el último.<p>

Rei Kon bajó la vista y separó sus manos de la computadora -"solo podía activarse desde afuera"- dijo y giró su vista, notando al resto de sus vidas pasadas que le miraban entristecido.

-"¿es verdad? ¿o eso quiere creer?"- preguntó Ren, colocando sus manos tras su espalda y encarándole con sus ojos verdes -"¿aún tienes miedo?"

Rei bajó el rostro y asintió -"mucho..."- miró al ascensor vacío -"pero todo acabo..."

-"¿de verdad esta cafetera ya no funciona?"- preguntó Sheng tocando al azar algunas teclas y generando una X gigante en pantalla, Zhong le haló de un movimiento.

-"no toques eso, tarado"- le replicó.

-"¿no te gustaría haberlo intentado?"- preguntó Song, el adolescente de ojos azules levantó el rostro de Rei para encararle -"¿una vida con Kai?"

Rei volvió a desviar la vista -"quizás no estamos destinados..."- se quejó -"no entiendo que hacen aquí, moriremos...con algo de suerte nuestra próxima reencarnación no será patética...¡no será horrible!"- cubrió su rostro y arrancó a llorar -"¡soy un cobarde!"- se abrazó a sí mismo -"de verdad quería ir con él y ahora nunca podré hacerlo"- los miró -"Ni siquiera pude conocerle bien"

-"entonces sal..."- Dijo Yu avanzando hasta el elevador para aplicar el mejor uso de sus fuerzas e intentar abrirlo, Ren fue en su auxilio y ambos lo abrieron sin problema.

-"ya no está el código..."- intentó explicar Rei con ojos abiertos pero Jinj se acercó y tomó sus manos.

-"tampoco deberías ser capaz de hablar con nosotros y aquí estamos, Rei"- explicó Jing con calma y sonriéndole. Rei se perdió tanto en los ojos dorados del otro que no notó que Zhong y Sheng le cargaban, uno levantándole por sus brazos y otro las piernas -"¿no lo ves? El linker está conectado a tu mente...no es simplemente un código"

-"...¿qué hacen?"- susurró Rei sorprendido mirándoles.

-"lo que tú no tienes agallas para hacer por ti mismo..."- explicó Zhong -"debes dejar de depender de las personas y encargarte de las cosas por ti mismo..."

-"si quieres a Kai, ve, por amor a los cielos acuéstate con él y deja esas fases depresivas"- dijo Sheng meciéndolo a un lado junto a Zhong, amenazando con lanzarle al foso del elevador vacío.

-"recuerda que somos parte de tí, Rei"- comentó Ren con calma -"así que eres más valiente de lo que crees"

Antes de reclamar ya había sido lanzado al foso, cayendo por un eterno vacío impoluto donde el blanco dominaba todo.

* * *

><p>-"Entonces, así saliste"- comentó Kai extendiendo su mano y acariciando el rostro de Kon quien sonreía con timidez mientras asentía. Hiwatari se encontraba inclinado sobre su cuerpo y besaba con lentitud medida su cuello, pues la camisa de Kon ahora estaba en el suelo de la habitación.<p>

-"crees que si estamos juntos..."- comentó mirándole y conteniendo un leve respingo por sus besos -"¿ellos también lo están?"

Kai apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Rei y resopló -"...no lo sé"- dijo tranquilo delineando su silueta con los dedos -"ni me importa..."- Rei rió y le miró con reproche fingido.

-"estás siendo desconsiderado contigo mismo en el pasa-"- Kai le había besado y rodeado con sus brazos antes de que terminara aquella frase. Se miraron por largo tiempo antes de que Kon se apoyara en su pecho y lo besara, cerrando sus ojos luego. Tenía un lugar al que pertenecía y no quería alejarse de ese lugar.

Nunca más.


End file.
